You Belong With Me
by Julieanne C
Summary: Bella tem a janela do seu quarto virada para a de seu vizinho, o belo Edward Cullen. Edward tem uma namorada, Rosalie, a mais bonita da escola. Bella se comunica com Edward por bilhetes na janela, e apenas deseja dizer o que sente por ele. TODOS HUMANOS.
1. O garoto da janela ao lado

– **Capítulo 1 –**

**O garoto da janela ao lado**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend_

_She's upset, she's going off about_

_Something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humor_

_Like I do_

_(You belong with me, Taylor Swift)_

Eu me aproximei da janela do meu quarto coberta pelas cortinas roxas.

Meu nome é Isabella Swan e eu me mudei há cerca de dois meses para Forks, uma cidadezinha – a mais tempestuosa da América do Norte – no estado de Washington, EUA, morar com meu pai, Charlie. Minha mãe, Renèe, se casou novamente com um jogador de baseball e, bem, digamos que eles viajam demais e eu estava apenas atrapalhando.

Naquele primeiro dia em Forks, há dois meses, eu subi ao meu novo quarto, no sótão da casa, e abri as cortinas distraidamente, depois as janelas. Virei-me para o resto do quarto e suspirei, cansada da viagem do Arizona até Forks, e voltei-me para a janela. Há cerca de três metros do parapeito da minha janela, na casa da esquerda, as janelas do vizinho estavam abertas, mostrando o garoto mais lindo que já pisou na Terra. Eu o via sorrindo, seminu, passando a mão pelos cabelos cor de bronze molhados, sedosos. O via abaixando-se para a cama, de costas para mim, e colocando sua camisa sobre a cabeça. Seu abdômen com os músculos definidos sendo coberto por uma camiseta de frio marrom. Eu ouvi uma voz feminina chamar seu nome e ele assentir e sair do quarto correndo, em direção onde deveriam estar as escadas. Inclinei-me sobre o parapeito da minha janela e vi Edward passar pela entrada da sua casa e entrar em uma BMW conversível vermelha estacionada no meio-fio, onde uma loura deslumbrante o aguardava com um sorriso e óculos de sol, sem dúvida, desnecessários.

Seu nome é Edward Cullen. Tem dois irmãos, Alice e Emmett Cullen, e vive com os pais, Carlisle e Esme. Rosalie Hale, sua namorada, é a garota mais bonita e popular da escola em que todos nós estudamos. Tem um irmão, Jasper Hale, também louro e bonito, namorado de Alice.

Todas as tardes, após voltar da escola, eu subo até o meu quarto e abro as cortinas, apoiando-me sobre o parapeito da janela. Edward está sempre do outro lado. Ouve músicas em seus fones de ouvido – músicas clássicas, como as músicas que eu também gosto. Ultimamente eu as tenho ouvido com mais freqüência, tenho as decorado uma por uma, por causa dele. Quando desço para esperar a carona de Angela, minha melhor amiga, para a escola, eu sento em um banco e começo a ler um livro ou a ouvir música, e o encontro logo ao meu lado, sorrindo para mim, um sorriso malicioso que me deixava sem ar. Ele começava um assunto sobre músicas e logo sua carona chegava – a BMW de Rosalie. Edward tem carro, é claro; um Volvo prateado última geração. Ele diz que prefere ir com Rosalie e economizar a gasolina do carro – só sai com o Volvo nos fins de semana.

Minha vida tem rodeado Edward desde que eu chegara em Forks, e eu não pensava em mudar tão cedo.

Naquela noite, uma noite de segunda-feira, eu me aproximei da minha janela e vi Edward em seu quarto, andando nervoso em círculos em frente à sua janela. No ouvido, estava seu celular prateado. Suas janelas estavam fechadas, portanto eu não podia ouvir o que ele dizia.

Em um momento ele parou de costas para mim e desligou o celular. Suspirou profundamente e jogou-se sobre a cama, deixando o celular sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira. Ele ficou parado, perfeitamente belo, como uma estátua de Adônis.

Eu mordi os lábios, chateada, e amassei uma folha de caderno para jogá-la em suas janelas. Ele olhou para mim e se levantou, forçando um sorriso. Eu sorri de volta e rabisquei com canetinha em uma folha de papel: VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM?

Ele leu e aproximou-se da escrivaninha em frente à janela. Rapidamente escreveu em sua caligrafia perfeita em uma folha de caderno: CANSADO DE DRAMA.

Mordi os lábios novamente. Eles haviam discutido no telefone, era óbvio – ele e Rosalie.

Rapidamente escrevi em outra folha e mostrei a ele: SINTO MUITO 

Ele deu de ombros e eu me virei novamente para a escrivaninha. Peguei coragem e escrevi: EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ. Mostrei a ele...

... mas ele havia fechado as cortinas.

Suspirei e amassei a folha de caderno. Eu nunca poderia mostrar a ele. Jamais.

Encostei-me no parapeito da janela e encarei a lua. Quem dera esta mesma lua pudesse falar sobre o que sinto.

"Você pertence ao meu lado".


	2. A líder das líderes de torcida

Oie, povo, briigada por comentarem, ameei as reviews *----*

Beem.. vou começar respondendo ao que vocês disseram ^^

**Teyas:** Meniina, se você já viu o clipe, se já viu o FINAL do clipe, ai ai.. eu prometo que vai haver um final um tanto parecido... e vou tentar ser o mais romântica possível... e descobriremos se o Ed também espia a Bels pela janela.. haha. Bjs :*

**Milla Masen Cullen:** Meu nome no site também tinha Masen Cullen antes USHASUAH só que eu pensei em dar umas mudadas no estilo das fics e então mudei de nome e de foto também :D. Enfim, eu também AMO a Rose, eu a acho linda, perfeita e nem um pouco paty; ao contrário!, ela se mete debaixo do carro dela quando tá com raiva e eu admiro muito ela sentir coragem de sujar aquele cabelo LINDO com o hobby mecânico dela ;) A música é MESMO EdwardeBella, eu pensei neles logo de cara quando eu vi o clipe e a tradução *---* Bem, espero que goste :D Bjs :*

**Maarii:** Briigada, Maarii, eu jurava que a fic tinha ficado muito melosa e talz.. ou então nada romântica.. enfim, minha auto estima fica lá embaixo às vezes :( anyways, como eu comentei com a Milla, o clipe é total Bels e Ed, embora a má do clipe seja morena e a boazinha seja loura... o que é bem o contrário aqui, hehe. Tambem amo a música, e olha que eu nem gosto de sertanejo, mas o country da Taylor é perfeito *-----* Bjs :*

**Cacá: **OOOOWN, BRIGADA! SAHUSHAUHSAAUS. Mas, assim, a Bels conseguiu o Edward tão faciinho no livro... por que não dificultar um pouquinho as coisas aqui? Muahaha Afinal, ela merece, roubou nosso Edward :( Enfim, eu dou mais, sim, sobrinha :D Bjs :*

**Raissa Cullen:** Ai, eu também quero um vizinho assim!! Tão lindo, perfeito, um Adônis em pessoa, mas este não fica com nenhuma deusa, só com a... well, caham, estragando a surpresa óbvia.. vou começar a pensar a em morar com a janela da minha casa virada para a de algum vizinho.. quem sabe eu consigo meu Ed da vida ? não, pera.. vou pra Forks no intercâmbio.. já basta. Beem, espero que goste do novo que vem aqui, que fala especialmente da Rose! Bjs :*

**Camila-23:** Briigada, eu vou continuar siim :D Aí está meu novo capítulo, e espero que goste, Camila :D Porque eu demoro muito para postar, tem muito dever de casa e talz... e eu estou tentando dar uma de Bella, e fazer os deveres no prazo. Cara, como é _difícil! _Bjs :*

Ok, meus comentários foram muito grandes, eu sei, e sinto muito por isso, prometo não repetir, mas eu acabei de fazer um relatório IMENSO de Ciências e preciso relaxar escrevendo um pouco algo que não seja sobre plantas. Nem Terra primordial.. bem, sem Ciências. Aí vai, BJS :*

– **Capítulo 2 **–

**A líder das líderes de torcida**

_Well, she wears short skirts_

_I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and_

_I'm on the bleachers_

_(You belong with me, Taylor Swift)_

A manhã seguinte era uma manhã de terça-feira. Ainda de pijama, às sete e meia da manhã, abri as cortinas do meu quarto e encarei a manhã fria e chuvosa que eu teria que enfrentar nas próximas horas.

As janelas de Edward estavam fechadas, cobertas por gotículas de água que deslizavam pelo vidro fino até o parapeito. Sobre o parapeito estavam as flores que Alice havia dado a ele em seu aniversário, alguns meses atrás; eram petúnias roxas, lindas. Eu me surpreendi ao vê-lo na tarde de seu aniversário pendurando-as com cuidado, como se não quisesse machucar qualquer pétala fina daquelas flores enquanto as punha sobre um vaso decorado. Eu nunca havia notado o carinho que ele sentia por sua irmã mais nova – Alice é hiperativa, exagera na maioria das vezes, e Edward acaba sendo o irmão maduro que tem a obrigação de reclamar com ela. Ela o ignora, no entanto, e faz bico. Ele apenas revira aqueles belos olhos verdes-esmeraldas e dá um sorriso torto.

Eu sorri com a lembrança e notei um pequeno movimento nas cortinas dele. Por impulso, recuei e me abaixei. Não houve nenhum som por alguns segundos, então voltei a me levantar.

– Bom dia, vizinha – ele me cumprimentou, um sorriso malicioso esboçado em seu rosto maravilhosamente perfeito.

Minha boca se entreabriu e ele riu divertido. Resolvi fechá-la imediatamente e notei que ele se inclinava em minha direção, as palmas das mãos sobre o parapeito.

– B-bom dia – eu gaguejei e mordi os lábios. Ele nunca me pegara de surpresa.

Ele balançou a cabeça, como se esperasse uma resposta mais inteligente, provavelmente, e ao mesmo tempo gostasse da minha resposta. Nunca consegui decifrar corretamente suas expressões.

As primeiras gotas de chuva começaram a cair – embora estivesse claro que já havia chovido durante a madrugada – e seu rosto foi molhado lentamente, seu cabelo começou a escorrer e colar na testa, e aquilo pareceu tão inumanamente perfeito, como se eu nunca tivesse visto uma pessoa ser molhada pela chuva antes. Mas com Edward era diferente. Ele olhava para cima e sorria, como se gostasse da sensação fria e, para mim, muito, muito incômoda. Depois virava seu olhar para mim e dava outro sorriso torto.

– Parece que vai chover o dia todo – eu comentei.

Ele deu de ombros, como se não se importasse.

– Você não gosta de chuva, não é? – ele fez uma expressão pensativa, como se analisasse a situação. – É uma pena.

Mordi os lábios novamente. Mais uma coisa que não tínhamos em comum: ele amava a chuva, eu a odiava mortalmente; odiava a neve também.

– Bem – ele se desencostou do parapeito e deu alguns passos para trás, em gesto de despedida. – Até a escola, Bella. – depois fechou as cortinas e eu fiquei lá, parada, sendo encharcada e encarando o nada. Mas... eu não me importava.

***-***-***-***-***

Eu peguei minha velha picape vermelha enferrujada e dirigi em uma velocidade de cerca de 20km/h até a escola, com os carros buzinando alucinadamente atrás de mim. Liguei os pára-brisas no máximo e engoli em seco conforme os carros atrás de mim aumentavam o barulho na rua. Estacionei cuidadosamente no começo do estacionamento e saí da picape, ajeitando o capuz da capa de chuva sobre a cabeça.

Do outro lado do estacionamento, um grande jipe marrom estacionava ao lado de um Porsche laranja berrante. Logo atrás, a BMW de Rosalie Hale aproximava-se dos dois carros e estacionava ao lado do Porsche. Do acento do motorista, com toda a sua beleza e exuberância, Rosalie Hale, a garota mais bonita da escola, saiu com sua capa de chuva cor de rosa e esperou Edward sair do acento do passageiro antes de trancar seu tão amado carro. Virou-se para o namorado e deu um meio sorriso antes de beijá-lo e caminhar junto a ele para dentro do prédio. Alice e Emmett vieram logo depois, com Jasper ao lado deles, saindo do acento do passageiro do jipe de Emmett.

– É incrível, não é? – eu ouvi uma voz familiar feminina próxima a mim. – Quando eles entram na escola, todos se viram para olhá-los, como se nunca os tivessem visto antes. E o carro da Rosalie ainda tem capô conversível...

Suspirei e virei-me para Jessica Stanley, minha melhor amiga. Ela era mais baixa do que eu, tinha uma aparência mais bronzeada e os olhos queimavam de inveja em direção aos carros dos Cullen e dos Hale.

– Não importa – dei de ombros e segui devagar para dentro da escola. Jessica veio atrás de mim, incomodada com minha lentidão cuidadosa.

– É claro que importa – Jessica disse. – Isso é muito injusto. Rosalie não tem nada _demais_.

Suspirei pesadamente, tentando ignorar.

– Sim, ela tem – respondi. "Edward".

Jessica revirou os olhos e abriu a porta à nossa frente, me deixando passar primeiro.

Andei imediatamente até meu armário e girei a senha da fechadura. Jessica se afastou, indo em direção ao seu, e Rosalie se aproximou, abrindo o armário ao lado do meu. Eu a olhei de soslaio; ela apenas me ignorou e passou a mão pelo cabelo, como se me passasse uma mensagem óbvia: "Não ligo a mínima para você; sou mil vezes melhor, mesmo".

Tirei os livros rapidamente e fechei o armário, me afastando. Minha primeira classe era Álgebra Avançada, a mesma classe em que eu ficava exatamente atrás de Alice Cullen.

Ela já estava lá quando eu cheguei, concentrada em um livro de Álgebra. Tentei me aproximar sem barulho, mas, como se não fosse esperado, tropecei na perna de uma cadeira no corredor e caí de joelhos ao lado da mesa de Alice. Esta se virou para mim, genuinamente preocupada, e se abaixou para me ajudar a me levantar.

– Ai, você está bem, Bella? – ela perguntou juntando as sobrancelhas, surpresa. Não estava acostumada com meu pequeno azar.

– Estou, não se preocupe, Alice – respondi rapidamente, sentindo outros olhos se voltando para mim lentamente. Sentei-me com rapidez na minha cadeira e suspirei.

Alice deu de ombros e virou-se para mim, um grande sorriso no rosto de fada.

– Então... Nelly me contou que você vai participar da banda da escola no jogo da semana que vem!

– Nelly? – arqueei as sobrancelhas, boquiaberta. – Nelly Hampton? Não, não! Não... Alice, hm... eu realmente agradeço, mas eu não sou boa com música e...

– Não é boa?! – ela exclamou. – Edward me contou que você não para de ouvir música clássica!

– Edward... o quê? – agora eu estava surpresa.

– Ele que disse – ela deu de ombros. – Mas... eu estou encarregada do figurino e, considerando que _você_ vai participar, preciso de algo muito especial para nossa querida vizinha!

– Como? Alice, não, eu não vou...

Mas ela me interrompeu de novo:

– Então... analisando sua pele pálida... seus cabelos ondulados escuros... ai, eu _aposto_ que você fica _ótima_ em azul! Edward gosta de azul, sabe...

Balancei a cabeça negativamente:

– O que _Edward_ tem a ver com isso?

– Bem... – ela deu de ombros. – Se tirar o fato de que ele está na equipe de futebol americano e que é o capitão... e também que é quem vai trazer nossa vitória na semana que vem...

Eu considerei isso por um momento. Edward era o capitão do time, Emmett Cullen e Jasper Hale eram seus melhores atacantes, Rosalie Hale era a capitã das líderes de torcida e Alice Cullen era a responsável pelo figurino tanto das líderes de torcida quanto do grupo da banda do time. Perguntei-me como seria o figurino das líderes neste jogo.

– Por que a opinião dele importa? – reorganizei minha frase.

– Porque ele vai me ajudar – ele e Rosalie, é claro. A Rose tem uma boa noção de moda, e Edward é praticamente obrigado a fazer isso. – ela deu de ombros novamente, como se tudo fosse tão simples que até um macaco fantasiado de humano conseguiria entender.

Eu pestanejei por alguns instantes e então ouvi um pigarro alto na frente da sala. Virei-me para o professor e tentei prestar atenção na aula o máximo que pude – o que não foi muito fácil.

***-***-***-***-***

– Então – disse Alice, passando por cada uma das doze líderes de torcida enfileiradas, o paço mais parecendo uma marcha de soldado. – Lindsay – ela chamou uma delas, uma ruiva de sardas meio desajeitada. – Desde quando você veste 38? Todo mundo aqui veste 36!

Lindsay corou, o que não é difícil para ruivas como ela, e recuou meio passo, como se quisesse se esconder em seus pompons para sempre. Houve alguns cochichos desagradáveis pelas líderes de torcida, mas Alice pigarreou meio irritada e o silêncio retornou.

Rosalie veio à frente, como a capitã das líderes de torcida, e disse:

– Lindsay engordou um pouco nas últimas semanas, mas tenho _certeza_ – e seus olhos brilharam de maldade naquela hora. – de que ela vai se recuperar até o jogo. Vai começar uma nova dieta, não é, Lindsay? – não esperou a resposta da ruiva para afirmar a Alice: – Pode mandar fazer um tamanho 36 – vai caber.

Alice sorriu, satisfeita, e praticamente saltitou até Rosalie.

– Obrigada, Rose – ela piscou. – Você é uma ótima capitã. – e virou-se imediatamente para mim, parada entre os poucos membros da banda. – Bella, quanto _você_ veste?

Arregalei os olhos, pega de surpresa pela pergunta _nada_ sutil de Alice, e engoli em seco antes de murmurar:

– Trinta e quatro.

Rosalie ficou branca, assim como todas as outras garotas da torcida, e fez uma careta invejosa, da qual eu realmente gostei.

Alice deixou seus olhinhos brilhantes brilharem sobre mim antes de saltitar até a minha frente.

– _Ótimo!_ – ela disse quase histérica. – Eu pensei mesmo que você era _bem_ magra – _mais que a Rose_! – Rosalie me lançou olhares fuziladores de puro ódio ao ouvir Alice falar aquilo, e eu me perguntei se iria acordar amanhã viva... ou com cabelo.

– Vai ser fácil, então, Bella! – Alice continuou. – Na verdade, eu acho que poderia até fazer um modelo especial...

Eu arfei.

– Como?!

Alice riu.

– Bem, não sei, mas... o uniforme do pessoal da banda é vermelho, e o seu tem que ser azul, porque... bem, seria um desperdício colocar vermelho em você, e não azul.

Pisquei novamente, incrédula. Uma de azul, e o resto de vermelho... eu me sentiria em uma fogueira!

– Alice – eu sorri. – Na verdade, eu pensei bem na sua proposta, com muito carinho, mas acho que não posso participar da banda. Quero dizer, eu não sei tocar realmente nem um instrumento, sou um fracasso na aula de música e...

– E então, Alice? Colocou a vizinha nas líderes de torcida?

Eu reconheci a voz de imediato, mesmo que ela estivesse vindo por trás de mim, e eu não tivesse muito tempo para me virar sem tropeçar nos meus próprios pés – porque seria isso o que aconteceria se eu me virasse com muita rapidez, e as líderes de torcida nunca iriam me perdoar, inclusive Rosalie Hale. Mas a voz era inconfundível independente do lugar de onde viesse, uma voz impossivelmente bela e macia, uma voz de _veludo_. Senti os pelos dos meus braços se eriçarem ao ouvir aquela voz tão próxima a mim, apenas a alguns passos de onde eu estava parada, ao lado da arquibancada da quadra da escola.

Rosalie fez outra careta enojada e enciumada, e isso provava que a pessoa que eu reconhecera era realmente quem eu pensava que era.

Edward passou por mim lentamente, tão lentamente como em clássicos do cinema em que o ator anda em câmera lenta, apenas para que os espectadores saibam admirar sua beleza em todos os pontos possíveis em mais do que apenas dois segundos.

Ele sorriu para mim, parando um pouco atrás de Alice, ao lado de Rosalie.

– Na verdade – Alice não parecia nem um pouco embaraçada em confessar isso, como eu estaria em seu lugar. – Eu a coloquei na banda da escola.

O sorriso tão perfeito de Edward desapareceu dando lugar a uma expressão confusa e meio desanimada, como desapontada.

– Por quê? – virou-se para Alice.

Rosalie lançou seu olhar fuzilador ao seu namorado, mas ele pareceu não notar e nem se importar.

Alice deu de ombros.

– Ela não iria querer.

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Agora eu teria que enfrentar Edward e sua expressão triste.

Ele se virou para mim exatamente como eu previ:

– Por que, Bella?

Engoli em seco exatamente como eu também previ.

– Bem... – umedeci os lábios. – Não sei se você sabe, Edward, mas eu não tenho exatamente uma boa coordenação motora...

Ele suspirou, virando-se para Alice.

– Ela sabe tocar algum instrumento?

Alice balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Pelo que ela disse, ela sequer queria estar aqui... então não sei por que veio.

Bem, eu sabia que Edward estaria aqui, e esse era exatamente o motivo de eu ter ido.

– Mas ela conhece muito de música clássica – Alice completou rapidamente. – Então só iria nos beneficiar, certo?

Edward não respondeu, então Rosalie interferiu por ele:

– Ela é _patética_. Não sabe fazer absolutamente nada. Não sei o que _vocês_ vêem nela. A única coisa em que ela é boa é em conseguir algo para tropeçar em uma superfície lisa e plana.

Suspirei baixinho. Ela estava certa, e isso era o pior. Rosalie Hale era muito mais bonita, encantadora, popular, talentosa, rica e, o mais importante, tinha o Edward para si. Eu não era simplesmente nada. Talvez eu não merecesse Edward como eu pensara que merecia. Talvez ele devesse continuar com Rosalie e se casar, ter filhos e viver sem achar que vai passar a vida inteira com uma aberração do meu tipo. Meu coração ardeu a esses pensamentos.

Edward se tornou impassível àqueles comentários, e os olhos de Alice correram até os de Rosalie como um míssil pronto para explodir, apenas procurando o melhor alvo.

– Pelo menos – Alice disse entre dentes. – ela é _modesta_.

Rosalie arqueou as sobrancelhas finas, como que pensando, "Ora, obviamente ela é modesta: não tem nada de bom sobre o que se exibir". Eu tentei ignorar aquilo.

Eu suspirei baixinho e quebrei o silêncio incômodo.

– Rosalie tem razão – eu disse. – Esqueçam, Alice, Edward, eu não tenho nada a oferecer a ninguém, então não posso entrar na banda. Só iria acabar causando um dominó de tropeções durante o jogo – virei-me para o prédio da escola e disse, por final: – Mas obrigada, Alice, por tentar.

_Eu não merecia entrar na banda; Eu não merecia ser uma líder de torcida; Eu não merecia_ _ser defendida por Alice Cullen; E principalmente: eu não merecia aquele que_ _eu amava_.


	3. O pedido de desculpas

Valeeu reviews *--* , e eu decidi mudar um pouco a história pois uma leitora pediu, nas entre linhas, que o Emmett aparecesse mais (ou então eu entendi errado que ela pediu... mas, enfim, eu vou colocar o Em com mais atividade! Não sei se a partir desse cap ou de outro... MAS VAI!)

Respostas às reviews:

**Cinthia:** A primeira a comentar no segundo cap, que rápida! Eu jurava que ia demorar horas e horas... ou até dias, maas... adorei, brigada por comentar, mesmo que um UP!, que me encorajou mais :D briigada, Cinthia bjs :*

**Rosaliehaledecullen: **E por suua causa eu vou colocar o Emm mais ativamente na história, porque a gente merece vê-lo fazendo a Bella corar até os pés! HAHA! Bem, sobre a Rosalie ser má... ela é a antagonista, a namorada do Edward, e a Rose nunca gostou da Bella até o meio de BD. Então ela vai ser sim chata, rabugenta e muito linda *--* (eu particularmente amo a Rose porque ela consegue ser linda fazendo tudo e estando em qualquer lugar, até se metendo debaixo de um carro ;) ) Bjs :*

**Chantal. ****Forks Cullen: **Amo a música também! Tão romântica e animada ao mesmo tempo, e o clipe é tão original na parte dos cartões pela janela... adorei! Por isso que eu comecei a planejar a fic na cabeça e depois passei-a para o Word. Bem, fico muuito feliz e encorajada por você ter gostado da fic *--* Brigada :D Bjs:*

**Mary:** Brigada, Mary. É um prazer receber essas reviews, me encorajam. Infelizmente demorei um pouco para postar, porque vou ter prova de Ciências, Literatura e Português na sexta, maas espero que ainda queira ler. Bjs :*

**Maarii:** Briigada, Maarii, também tenho pena da Bella às vezes... mas ela ficou com um Edward e ainda ganhou uma menina linda que é a Nessie no livro original... como ela se sai quando está apaixonada por um Edward humano? E a Rosalie tá sendo má, mesmo, mas ela se sente apenas ameaçada... é meio que normal, sabe. Boom, ta aqui outro cap, bjs :*

**Raffa:** Desculpa ter demoraado a postar :( provas e mais provas logo depois das férias, mas o que posso fazer? Enfim, espero que goste de mais esse cap... e eu estou planejando um pedido de desculpas para a Rose aprender a ser educada :D bjs :*

**Alice Cullen:** Briigada, Alice :D Ta aqui outro cap. fresquinho, e espero que goste *-* B-jos da autora ^^

**Dada Cullen:** Rosalie cobra e chata :( Adoro ela, mas eu tinha que mostrar como ela pode ser venenosa e mal criada, às vezes hehe Também adooro a Alice, vai ser realmente difícil incorporá-la nessa fic, pois não tem outra igual. Recuse imitações \o E aí vai mais :D Bjs :*:*:*

**MandiinhaaCullen:** Ooow, briigada, Mandiinhaa :D Eu também adooreei o clipe, vim nem sei quantas vezeesss ... Eu nem sei se eu mesma iria gostar da minha fic se eu não estivesse escrevendo.. q? E, realmente, eu no lugar da Bels iria dar um soco tão forte na cara da Rose que ela iria querer se meter embaixo de um carro para sempre! E o Ed _ainda_ não fez nada pela Bels, mas vai... hehe bom, ta aqui o terceiro cap e espero que não o odeie haha :D Bjss :*:*:*

Agora eu vou começar a escrever o novo cap., então não sei como vai ficar... mas, enfim, espero não receber xingamentos quando esse capítulo for postado.. bom, que o teclado seja quase quebrado e que o computador não pife!

– **Capítulo 3 –**

**O pedido de desculpas**

_I'm in my room_

_It's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music_

_She doesn't like_

_She'll never know your story_

_Like I do_

_(You belong with me, Taylor Swift)_

Eram três e meia da tarde quando eu deixei a arquibancada de ensaio das líderes de torcida e da banda do time para voltar à minha picape. Assim que me sentei no assento do motorista, liguei o aquecedor no máximo e encostei minha cabeça no encosto da poltrona, fechando os olhos, deixando-me guiar pelos pensamentos.

A imagem das líderes de torcida rindo da minha cara e fazendo comentários maldosos sobre mim no vestiário feminino me fez sentir vertigem e eu inevitavelmente me contorci no banco do carro, apertando meu estômago e tentando esquecer o que eu havia feito. Edward provavelmente estava me achando uma completa estúpida agora, covarde, ou alguma outra coisa do gênero ruim.

Olhei para frente distraidamente e o vi andando com o irmão para o jipe, entrando no passageiro, onde Jasper Hale já o esperava, e ficando de pé enquanto o carro começava a se movimentar.

Mesmo que eu tivesse certeza que ele não podia me ver àquela distância, abaixei-me por costume e esperei o jipe sair do estacionamento e dobrar a primeira esquina. O carro de Rosalie ainda estava lá, o que significava que a minha rápida ida ao banheiro antes de vir para o estacionamento tinha mesmo sido rápida.

Esperei mais alguns segundos para tomar coragem e dirigir de volta para casa, sabendo que eu deveria ser muito mais lenta que o habitual para não me encontrar com Edward ainda descendo do carro na garagem da casa.

O jipe não estava na casa ao lado, o que me deixou mais alerta, mas logo me fez relaxar. Edward devia ter saído para algum lugar com Emmett e o cunhado. Nada demais, eu só podia sentir alívio.

A minha casa estava silenciosa como sempre. Charlie voltava apenas às sete, na hora do jantar, e eu tinha o resto da tarde para me concentrar nos estudos. Mas, ao invés disso, procurei um livro velho e o reli até mais ou menos o meio. Então o joguei sobre a cama, sabendo que acabaria desgrudando a capa ou algo assim, e entrei no computador. Mandei um rápido e-mail para Renée e desliguei o computador. Àquela altura o dia já escurecia lentamente, o que não fazia muita diferença, já que o sol praticamente não aparecera durante toda a tarde e a manhã.

Decidi descer para a cozinha e começar a preparar o jantar, quando o telefone na sala de estar tocou. Não me apressei para atendê-lo.

– Bella? – era Angela, minha amiga mais confiável.

Angela Weber fora a primeira pessoa verdadeira que eu havia conhecido na escola, ao me mudar para Forks. Jessica era boa e interessante, e sempre havia alguma conversa entre nós, mesmo que eu não quisesse, mas ela era por muitas vezes falsa, e eu sempre me identificara muito mais com Angela, sendo ela e eu quietas e reservadas. Até uma certa altura, na verdade, Angela era quieta e não gostava muito de conversar – mas ela adorava discutir livros. Angela é o tipo de pessoa que é boa e gentil com todo mundo, uma pessoa ingênua e fofa, que preza pelo bem de todos à sua volta e que consegue ver as melhores qualidades nas piores pessoas. Uma pessoa culta, sem dúvida, e que eu nunca iria querer perder como amiga. Jamais.

– Angela? – eu respondi.

Ela suspirou do outro lado da linha.

– Eu soube que você foi convidada para fazer parte da banda do time – ela começou indecisa. –, mas que recusou depois...

– Sim – eu concordei. – Eu não sou muito boa com instrumentos...

– Mas não acha que deveria fazer alguma atividade extra-curricular?

Pensei um pouco sobre isso.

– Não sei. Provavelmente só iria conseguir arruinar tudo com a minha má-sorte...

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

– Bem – ela disse. – Eu só queria saber se... bem, se você vai ao jogo. Jessica não vai e... Lauren parece não contar muito. Eu queria ir com alguém.

Eu sorri gentilmente.

– É claro, Angela. Eu vou com você.

*-***-***-***-*

– Como foi a escola hoje? – Charlie perguntou enquanto começava a refeição.

As conversas entre meu pai e eu eram sempre as mais normais: como foi a escola hoje?, como foi o seu dia de trabalho?, alguma novidade nos deveres de casa?, comida boa..., etc. Elas nunca variavam porque simplesmente éramos muito parecidos nesse ponto: ambos preferíamos ficar em silêncio a inventar qualquer assunto à mesa. Eu me sentia muito confortável com Charlie por causa disso: ele me entendia.

– Boa – respondi simplesmente.

Ele assentiu, continuando a comer, e então levantou os olhos para mim.

– Me passa o sal? – pediu.

Eu assenti, entregando-o o saleiro.

– Obrigado.

– De nada.

Logo eu acabo me levantando, terminando a refeição antes de Charlie, levo a louça para a pia, lavo tudo e aviso a meu pai:

– Vou estar lá em cima. Quando terminar de comer, eu termino de lavar a louça.

Ele balança a cabeça, acostumado àquele aviso, e eu subo ao meu quarto, para terminar as tarefas de casa que por vezes eu nem havia começado.

Naquele dia em particular eu subi ao quarto, me joguei na cama e coloquei os fones de ouvido. Piano. Era o que me relaxava desde pequena, quando Renée costumava tocar. Eu havia decorado o nome apenas das minhas favoritas, mas ainda assim gostava de qualquer uma.

Eu fiquei por alguns minutos ouvindo música e então me levantei e me deixei guiar até a janela, apenas por hábito, esquecendo-me que eu não teria coragem de olhar para Edward ainda. Abri as cortinas e olhei para o céu, encarando a lua que saía de trás de algumas nuvens incômodas. Na outra janela, o que eu demorei a perceber, Edward estava no quarto, também ouvindo música e olhando para o céu.

Meu olhar logo baixou para a janela dele suavemente e ele baixou o seu em seguida. Minha expressão paralisou e logo eu não conseguia mais ouvir a música. Edward, no entanto, apenas sorria docemente para mim, como se fosse apenas o acaso que me fizera olhar para ele no mesmo instante que ele olhou para mim, e que ele havia gostado do acaso.

Ele abriu as janelas dele e se inclinou sobre o parapeito. Mostrou um papel amassado, que ele provavelmente havia escrito no começo daquela tarde ou antes, mas provavelmente naquela mesma tarde. As letras eram grandes, quando ele queria se comunicar comigo sem precisar falar.

"O QUE HOUVE HOJE?", o papel dizia, e eu soube que teria que responder com outra folha de papel.

Atirei-me sobre a minha escrivaninha e rabisquei rapidamente em uma folha de caderno:

"NADA. APENAS UMA", o resto estava ilegível.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso, e eu notei que ele não conseguia ler o resto da minha mensagem. Eu a refiz: "NADA".

Ele me olhou como se não acreditasse e rabiscou:

"NÃO QUER SER LÍDER DE TORCIDA?"

Eu respondi obviamente:

"NÃO, NA VERDADE".

Ele:

"POR QUÊ?"

Eu:

"POR QUE EU IRIA QUERER?" "Para tropeçar nos meus próprios pés?", pensei em seguida, mas decidi não escrever, pois poderia parecer grosseiro.

Ele suspirou pesadamente e abriu a janela do quarto, inclinando-se levemente para fora, o cabelo cor de bronze estremecendo com a leve brisa.

– Desculpe-me – ele disse, desviando seu olhar para baixo. – Pensei que iria gostar. Qualquer outra garota iria gostar... mas vejo que você é diferente. – ele levantou seus olhos verdes cintilantes para mim, e eu tentei sustentá-los. Sorriu levemente, o olhar desapontado. – Parece que eu apenas a envergonhei. Sinto muito, Bella.

Eu assenti, boquiaberta, e também me inclinei na janela.

– Você não me envergonhou – eu respondi. – Rosalie tem razão. É melhor eu ficar longe das arquibancadas ou de algum esporte. Posso acabar caindo e...

– Não ligue para o que Rosalie fala – Edward me interrompeu suavemente, mas com uma ponta de ressentimento na voz. – Ela não a conhece como eu conheço. E eu acho que ela estava apenas com ciúme de alguma coisa.

"De você?", pensei em perguntar, mas me impedi antes que as palavras pudessem saltar da minha boca sem querer. Seria estupidez falar algo assim, e Edward estava sendo tão gentil... como sempre.

Eu sorri levemente e balancei a cabeça.

– Tudo bem – eu disse. – Eu acho que não conseguiria ficar zangada com Rosalie... quando ela está falando apenas o que pensa.

– Ela foi muito rude, Bella – Edward enrugou o cenho, meio apreensivo. – Isso chegou a ser desrespeitoso. Eu briguei com ela depois que você saiu, e ela prometeu que iria se desculpar quando a visse novamente.

"_Se desculpar?! Sério?_", meus olhos deveriam ter dito isso ao quase saltarem das órbitas com o que Edward disse. Eu não imaginaria a grande Rosalie Hale pedindo desculpas a mim no colégio... mas a imaginava fazendo isso com uma grande careta no rosto. E seria assim no dia seguinte, eu tinha certeza.

– Bem, obrigada, Edward; não precisava. Eu não estou magoada, sério.

– Mas merece um pedido de desculpas – Edward sorriu mais calorosamente, e eu senti que meus pulmões iriam explodir com a falta de ar. Concentrei-me em lembrar como se respirava.

Edward se inclinou para trás e começou a fechar as janelas novamente, ainda sorrindo para mim. Acenou.

– Até amanhã, Bella – ele disse e seu rosto desapareceu atrás das cortinas.

*-***-***-***-***

Angela parou ao meu lado na escola, meio insegura se deveria se afastar de mim quando Rosalie me viu. Eu contei a Angela sobre o pedido de desculpas que receberia no dia seguinte, e ela apenas enrugou a testa, com preocupações vindo à tona. Afinal, ela conhecia Rosalie há mais tempo do que eu – deveria saber exatamente o que eu iria enfrentar.

– Pode ir – eu sussurrei a Angela, sem tirar os olhos de Rosalie do outro lado do corredor.

Angela assentiu.

– Espero você na sala de Biologia II – ela disse e saiu rapidamente.

Rosalie estava conversando com duas líderes de torcida – uma loura como ela, mas nem tão bonita, e outra de cabelos castanhos claros, mel, curtos até os ombros. A capitã das líderes de torcida virou-se para mim repentinamente, uma careta no rosto, e suspirou pesadamente antes de dar os primeiros passos lentos em minha direção. Ela esperava que o sinal batesse antes de chegar em mim, e assim teria uma desculpa para adiar sua humilhação.

Ela parou na minha frente e eu me estiquei para encará-la frente a frente, ela sendo uns três centímetros mais alta do que eu, e usando botas de salto fino, o que acabou aumentando a nossa diferença de altura para uns seis ou sete centímetros.

Pigarreou.

– Sinto muito pelo que eu disse ontem – ela disse entre dentes, a careta enojada. – Eu sinto muito mesmo. Não irá se repetir.

Eu sorri levemente.

– Tudo bem, não estou magoada.

Ela assentiu e acenou levemente, antes de dar as costas, balançando seu lindo cabelo em minha direção, e voltando para suas amigas. O sinal tocou naquela hora e eu me dirigi para a sala de Biologia II.

Angela me esperava na porta.

– Como foi?

Dei de ombros, olhando o resto da sala por cima do ombro dela. A sala ainda estava praticamente vazia, e quem eu esperava para se sentar ao meu lado não havia chegado ainda.

– Não foi tão ruim – eu sussurrei, suspirando em seguida, e colocando as minhas coisas sobre a minha carteira. – Achei que seria pior.

Angela deu um sorriso amigável em minha direção.

– Então você não vai...?

– Não – balancei a cabeça negativamente. – Não vou participar das líderes de torcida, e nem da banda.

Angela mordeu os lábios e se esquivou para a esquerda, deixando outros alunos passarem. Ela enxergou seu par e acenou para mim, afastando-se.

– Ela fez o pedido?

A voz me pegou desprevenida, mas borboletas voaram por meu estômago quando eu a ouvi, o que não foi nem um pouco desagradável, na verdade. Eu estremeci e o senti sentando-se ao meu lado, ao lado da parede.

– Fez – sorri para ele. – Mas não era necessário, Edward; eu sequer sou amiga dela para exigir desculpas...

– Não é preciso ter amizade para isso – ele discordou imediatamente. – É preciso ter educação – e não falo de você. Rosalie pode ser bem mal educada, quando quer. Não gosto disso.

Eu corei novamente e escondi meu rosto entre os livros.

Edward pôs uma mão em meu ombro e riu baixinho.

– Adoro quando você cora; é engraçado.

Mordi meus lábios, sonhadora.

"Adoro quando você sorri; é perfeito".


	4. Trabalho de história

Ok, dessa vez eu vou ser breve nas respostas às reviews, porque eu to doida pra postar esse capítulo, depois de tanto tempo sem postar nada :)

Lá vai:

**Raffa**: Briigada *-* eu jurava que essa frase ia ficar toda idiota e mongol aos olhos das leitoras, mas, pelos menos aos seus olhos, não ficou :D acho. Uahsuhas bjs :*

**Maarii**: Briigada, Maarii! Eu nem gostei muito desse cap., sabe, e eu quis colocar logo comédia, embora eu não seja tão boa em comédia quanto a Titia Steph e seu humor negro... anywaay, lá vai outro cap, e desculpa a demora, oks? Bjjs :*

**Cinthia Sepulveda**: Brigada :D esse cap foi bom mesmo? USAHUSH bom, obrigaada, MESMO, e como eu já disse váarias vezes: também AMO essa música :D bjs :*

**Rosaliehaledecullen**: O Emmett vai aparecer mais nesse ! \o/ uh ! E foi curto o último? Nossa. SAUHSAUHS Bom, briigada, espero que goste, bjs :*:*:*

**Christye-Lupin**: Oow, brigada :D ta aí mais, como prometido, mas eu me atrasei por causa da escola e do inglês e talz.. e também porque eu to gripada =X bom, bjss :*

**Mandiinhaa Cullen**: Briigada, o Eddie é MESMO um sonho, adoro ele foreva *----* E, sim, a Rose vai gostar menos da Bels depois dessa, com certeza :( Mas relax, essa fic TEM que ter um final feliz! TEM QUE TER! E vai ;) É só acompanhar ! bjss :*

**Dada cullen**: É, Rosalie venenosa… e Edward LINDO *----* Alice difícil de ser retratada na fic... .. ai ai, poor me. Aí vai mais, amor :D bjs :*

**Chantal. Forks Cullen**: Bota verdade nisso ! Briigada, querida, por acompanhar :D bjss e aí vai MAIS :*

**Aniil**: Ooi, outra leitora nova :D Briigada , a música é realmente LINDA *-* o clipe também :D briigada pelo pedido de sorte ! vou torcer para que eu tenha.. ainda to trabalhando em um livro que eu espero que vá para as livrarias daqui a algumas semanas... booom, não vou abandonar a fic por causa desse trabalho, pó deixar ;D bjss :*:*

_Weeell, lá vaai, depois de tanto tempo :_

**– Capítulo 4 –**

**Trabalho de História**

_And you've got a smile_

_That could light up this whole town_

_(…) You say you're fine_

_I know you're better than that_

_Hey, what you're doing with a girl like that?_

_(You belong with me, Taylor Swift)_

Durante toda a aula de Biologia II eu espreitei Edward pelo canto do olho, talvez sem nem ao menos notar que isso pareceria completamente ridículo visto por outra pessoa. Ele sorria para mim de vez em quando, quando notava meus olhos em seu cabelo, em seus olhos, em seu sorriso.

No final da aula, uma hora e quarenta minutos depois, o Sr. Banner anunciou com orgulho, faltando apenas um minuto para o sinal bater:

– Gostaria de anunciar que a Olimpíada de Biologia começará no início do próximo mês e que quem tiver interesse em participar, deve escolher sua dupla e inscrever-se nas próximas duas semanas na Secretaria da escola. O prêmio do primeiro lugar deste ano ainda não será revelado, e nem eu mesmo sei, mas devo garantir que é algo extremamente útil e valioso. Boa sorte a todos, e que vençam os melhores.

O sinal bateu exatamente depois que o professor terminou de falar, e logo a sala estava quase vazia, os corredores entupidos de alunos.

Edward demorou a se levantar, e só o fez quando eu arrumei meus materiais. Ele me acompanhou até o meio do corredor e depois se despediu com um aceno, indo em direção ao seu armário.

Tirei o material de História do meu armário e encontrei Alice à porta da sala. Ela simplesmente estava ali, me esperando, encostada ao vão da porta, observando cada passo que eu dava em sua direção. Seu sorriso era mais do que gentil; era vitorioso, mas o tipo de vitória que ela gostaria de compartilhar.

– Oi, Bella – ela disse mostrando seus dentes brancos perfeitos.

– Oi, Alice – eu passei por ela e ela me seguiu.

– Eu vi você falando com a Rosalie hoje – ela comentou, sentando-se sobre uma mesa. – O que era?

Suspirei.

– Ela... hm... estava me pedindo de desculpas.

– Ahá! – Alice riu. – A Rosalie não fala comigo desde ontem à tarde, sabia? Edward deu uma bronca nela e eles ficaram brigados, até que ela ligou para ele na hora do jantar, pedindo desculpas, dizendo que não sabia o que tinha dado nela e praticamente implorando que o namoro não acabasse. Ele aceitou o pedido de desculpas com uma condição: que ela se desculpasse com você esta manhã. Ela fez isso, então?

Eu assenti, sentando-me em minha cadeira e começando a organizar as coisas na mesa.

Alice desceu da mesa e sentou-se em sua própria cadeira, virada para mim.

– Rosalie não é mais a Rosalie de antes, Bella – Alice comentou com um tom triste. – Antes ela era mais amigável, menos ciumenta. Hoje em dia ela não suporta que outras pessoas olhem para o meu irmão. Isso me deixa nos nervos.

Eu sorri levemente.

– Você nos nervos é bem engraçado – comentei baixinho, e ela fez uma careta fingida.

– Mas – ela retomou seu tom sério e triste. – eu quero que a Rosalie volte a ser como era antes. Na verdade, a mudança não ocorreu há muito tempo – só há algumas semanas, eu acho. Não foi repentino, sabe. Eu só fui notar ontem, praticamente.

Eu assenti, pouco interessada, e o professor entrou na sala e chamou a atenção da turma. Alice se virou para frente e ficou quieta o resto da aula.

*----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*----*----*

– Eu quero que formem duplas para este trabalho – o professor anunciou no final do horário. – Reúnam-se em casa e trabalhem bem: vale sessenta por cento da nota final. Não quero um trabalho mal feito.

Alice se virou imediatamente para mim, sorridente.

– Sua casa? – adivinhei.

Ela assentiu.

– Esta tarde, depois da escola – ela completou. – Edward e Emmett são fortes e habilidosos... bem, só o Edward é habilidoso. Mas eles podem nos ajudar.

– Não seria colar? – mordi os lábios.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Claro que não, Bella – ela disse. – São meus irmãos, e não professores de universidade. É completamente válido usá-los nesses casos.

Eu assenti.

– Ok.

– E também tem o Jazz – ela refletiu. – Acho que posso chamá-lo para nos ajudar também...

Eu assenti novamente e me levantei quando o sinal bateu.

– Encontro você na sua casa, então.

– Não demore – ela sorriu e se levantou em seguida.

*----*-----*-----*-----*-----*----*

Eu toquei a campainha da casa de Alice e esperei alguns segundos antes de ouvir passos pesados do outro lado da porta. Uma figura alta e musculosa abriu a porta e eu fiquei boquiaberta por alguns instantes.

– Ah, oi, Bella – ele me cumprimentou com um sorriso torto.

– Oi, Emmett – eu sorri de volta e ele abriu uma brecha para que eu passasse.

Emmett era alto, musculoso e tinha cabelos negros como os de Alice, bem curtos. Era bonito, mas não podia se comparar com Edward. Usava uma camiseta de regatas azul-marinha e uma calça desbotada, e me acompanhou até a imensa sala de estar.

– A Alice deve estar lá em cima – ele disse. – Pode subir. Segunda porta à direita.

Eu assenti agradecida e subi as escadas cuidadosamente.

O quarto de Alice era imenso, muito maior que o meu. Era todo decorado de lilás e cor de rosa, com uma cama de dossel no centro, um carpete claro e alguns pufes encostados às paredes. A janela dava na vista de trás da casa, onde podia-se ver o resto da vizinhança claramente e podia-se ter uma visão perfeita do crepúsculo.

Alice estava deitada na cama, de frente, lendo um livro com os fones de ouvido. Levantou a cabeça para mim e sorriu, levantando-se e livrando-se do iPod.

– Bella! – ela exclamou, me abraçando. – Chegou cedo, eu nem estava pronta. Pedi a Edward e Jasper ainda a pouco para irem comprar alguns materiais para a nossa maquete!

– Maquete? – enruguei as sobrancelhas. – Que maquete?

Ela pensou um pouco e então assentiu consigo mesma, a expressão clareando.

– Ah – ela disse. – Acho que eu pensei que falava com você sobre a maquete...

– Que maquete?

– A maquete! – ela afirmou. – Eu quero fazer uma maquete! – abriu seu maior sorriso.

Fiquei boquiaberta e coloquei minhas coisas sobre um pufe.

– Alice... por que uma maquete?

– Porque eu vou poder decorar... – ela respondeu com seu melhor olhar de cachorrinho.

Assenti suspirando.

– Ok... uma maquete.

Ela sorriu novamente e me puxou para um pufe, sentando-se ao meu lado.

– Mas, antes... – ela se inclinou para o outro lado do pufe e tirou uma caixa redonda cor-de-rosa. – Vamos brincar de maquiar a Bella!

Arregalei os olhos.

– Quê?

Ela me ignorou.

– Então, olha só, eu tenho ótimos exemplares de batons, sombras, rímeis e...

– Alice – eu a interrompi, me levantando. – Por favor, não faça isso comigo...

– Bella! – ela parecia ofendida, pressionando os lábios com força. Levantou-se. – Achei que você iria gostar...

Dei um sorriso amarelo, envergonhada.

– Desculpa, Alice, mas eu realmente não gosto de...

– Ei, Alice! – Emmett chamou, aparecendo à porta.

Alice virou-se para ele e disse, delicadamente:

– Sim?

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, assustado, e se afastou.

– Bem... você viu aquela caixa redonda onde eu guardo os meus... – ele olhou para mim, meio inseguro, e virou-se novamente para a irmã mais nova. –... os meus insetinhos... de estimação?

Alice lançou um olhar de alarme para mim e chutou a caixa cor-de-rosa de volta para trás do pufe.

– Não... – ela piscou. – Pera. Eram insetos?!

Ele deu de ombros.

– Insetinhos...

Ela arregalou os olhos.

– MINHA MAQUIAGEM!

– Hein?! – Emmett arqueou as duas sobrancelhas grossas e eu avancei para a porta.

– Nada, Emmett! – eu sorri amarelo e comecei a fechar a porta. – Agora a sua irmã vai ter um troço, então...

Ele entendeu e se afastou da porta para que eu a fechasse.

Virei-me para Alice, que caíra com um tic nervoso sobre o pufe.

– Você tá legal? – perguntei insegura.

Ela olhou para mim.

– Ok, não responda – respondi imediatamente.

Ela assentiu.

Andei até a janela e me inclinei sobre o parapeito. Havia uma vista para a garagem, mostrando os carros caros de todos os membros da família. O porsche de Alice era o único que brilhava sob o pouco sol que batia na metade da garagem.

Então ouvi um barulho de carro entrar na garagem e me afastei da janela.

– Edward chegou – Alice disse, quase recuperada, e foi até a porta do quarto, abrindo-a. – Vem me ajudar a pegar as coisas? – perguntou a mim.

Eu assenti.

– Ok.

Nós descemos as escadas e paramos no saguão, quando a porta foi aberta.

Alice avançou até a porta e pegou a primeira ponta do enorme pedaço de isopor, trazendo-a para dentro da casa. Logo a outra ponta apareceu, e Edward adentrou a casa. Jasper entrou logo atrás dele, fechando a porta.

– Desculpa a demora, Alice – Edward se desculpou, olhando para a irmã enquanto colocavam o isopor sobre a mesa-de-centro da sala. – Parece que todos pensaram em fazer uma maquete.

Alice assentiu.

– Mas a nossa vai ficar melhor – ela sorriu malignamente, e Emmett assobiou, se afastando.

Edward se levantou e virou-se para mim, surpreso.

– Oh, eu não sabia que estaria aqui, Bella.

– Eu falei que ela era a minha parceira, não falei? – Alice perguntou.

Edward sorriu e deixou Jasper colocar o resto dos materiais no sofá. Os dois foram até Alice.

– O que vai fazer agora? – Jasper perguntou.

Alice deu de ombros.

– Não sei... por onde quer começar, Bella? – voltou-se para mim.

Também dei de ombros.

– Ok, eu vou começar – Edward disse, e sentou-se à mesinha de centro, exatamente quanto a campainha da porta tocou.

– Eu atendo – Alice se ofereceu, indo até a porta.

– Desculpem o atraso, eu estava... – Rosalie se interrompeu, parando na sala de estar e me encarando incrédula, as finas sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– Pode entrar, Rose – Alice disse, revirando os olhos.

– O que ELA está fazendo aqui?! – Rosalie quase gritou.

Eu recuei alguns passos, parando atrás do sofá, e esperando que alguém pudesse intervir antes que a loura pulasse em cima de mim.

Jasper foi até a irmã, a expressão entediada, e sussurrou algo para ela, que cruzou os braços fazendo bico, emburrada.

– Ok, ok, pessoas! – Alice disse, indo até a mesa de centro. – Precisamos nos organizar e fazer o trabalho! E, Rosalie, tem uma coisa no seu cabelo.

Rosalie arregalou os olhos e colocou ambas as mãos sobre o cabelo dourado.

– O quê? Tira, tira, tira, TIRA! – ela gritou, dando tapas no cabelo.

Alice revirou os olhos e Edward se levantou, indo até a namorada e segurando suas mãos.

– Relaxa, Rose – ele disse brandamente. – Não tem nada no seu cabelo... só essa folha – ele tirou uma folha alaranjada. – Deve ter caído no seu cabelo lá fora.

Ela suspirou, aliviada, e sorriu maliciosamente para mim enquanto abraçava o namorado.

– Obrigada, amor... você é um ótimo namorado!

Mordi os lábios, contendo a decepção, e sentei-me à mesa de centro, tirando uma das latas de tinta de dentro da sacola de materiais. Alice sentou-se ao meu lado.

– Vão ajudar ou não? – Alice perguntou, mal humorada.

Emmett deu de ombros.

– Hm... bem... tchau – anunciou, e subiu as escadas.

– Eu vou ajudar – Edward disse, e sentou-se ao meu lado.

– Vai mesmo? – Rosalie choramingou. – Ah, nãããão...

– Senta aqui, Rose – Edward sorriu para ela, dando tapinhas no espaço ao lado dele. Ela concordou e sentou-se ao seu lado, lançando olhares de ódio para mim. Eu apenas a ignorei. Jasper sentou-se ao lado da namorada.

– Pega os potes de tinta, Bella – Alice comandou. – E os pincéis, também. Aliás, não, pega logo a sacola toda.

Eu assenti e coloquei a sacola no colo de Alice, que dividiu os materiais entre nós cinco.

*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*

Em uma hora e alguns minutos nós terminamos a maquete e colocamos ao sol, no quintal dos fundos, para secar. Pena que não havia sol, exatamente; apenas um clima nublado e abafado.

Alice puxou a mim e Rosalie para o seu quarto, deixando Jasper e Edward na sala, limpando tudo.

Assim que entramos no quarto, Alice fechou a porta, lançando olhares maliciosos para Rosalie e eu. A loura e eu nos entreolhamos e um tipo de olhar meio companheiro – tá, só um pouco, e eu acho que foi só a minha imaginação – surgiu por alguns instantes... mas logo o olhar inimigo voltou.

– Brincar de maquiar a coitada da Bella? – perguntei.

Alice balançou a cabeça.

– Não, o Emmett guardava os insetos dele na caixinha, não é?

Rosalie arregalou os olhos.

– Vou ao banheiro – anunciou, e saiu do quarto.

No mesmo instante, a porta do quarto se abriu novamente. Edward adentrou o quarto, ainda parado à porta.

– Emmett está reclamando sobre a caixa da coleção de insetos dele... você a roubou e a transformou em caixa de maquiagens de novo?

Alice fez cara de ofendida.

– O quê?! Ora, nunca me senti tão ofen...

– Não é aquela ali? – Edward a interrompeu, apontando para a caixa cor-de-rosa, atrás do pufe.

Alice mordeu os lábios, pega em flagrante, e chutou a caixa mais para trás do pufe.

– Ai, ai, Alice – Edward disse, e saiu do quarto.

Alice virou-se para mim.

– Edward chato, trapaceiro, egoísta e estupidamente correto...

Emmett adentrou o quarto no minuto seguinte, furioso.

– VOCÊ PEGOU A MINHA CAIXINHA?!

Alice fez cara de santa.

– Claro que não, Emmett... você acha que eu mentiria pra você? Acha?

Emmett fez bico pro lado e recuou. Em seguida gritou para o corredor:

– MENTIROSO!

E saiu corredor afora. Rosalie entrou logo depois, confusa.

– H-hein?

*----*-----*-----*-----*

Eu fiquei para jantar na casa dos Cullen, mesmo que eu preferisse não me sentar à mesma mesa que Rosalie, quando o que ela mais queria era me ver passar vexame na frente de Edward. Mas os Cullen, Dr. Carlisle e sua esposa, Esme, insistiram, dizendo que adorariam um rosto novo no jantar. Alice também insistiu, o que foi o que realmente me fez ficar.

Sentei-me entre Alice e o Dr. Carlisle, este na cabeceira. Esme estava na outra cabeceira, e ao lado direito dela estava Jasper, ao lado de Alice, e Emmett no lado esquerdo, ao lado de Rosalie, que por sua vez estava ao lado de Edward.

– É ótimo haver um convidado durante o jantar, Isabella – Esme começou, com um sorriso gentil e bondoso. Era tão bonita quanto os filhos, com seu rosto em feitio de coração e os cabelos cor de mel claros caindo pelos ombros, emoldurando seu rosto bondoso e jovem.

– Bella – Alice a corrigiu. – Ela prefere ser chamada de Bella... certo, Bella?

Eu assenti meio envergonhada. Não havia necessidade alguma daquela correção, inclusive quando eu havia sido convidada tão gentilmente para jantar, sendo que Charlie chegaria muito tarde naquela noite.

– Desculpe-me – Esme se corrigiu sem que o sorriso escapasse de seu rosto. – Bella.

Eu assenti.

– Então – Dr. Carlisle puxou o prato com uma saborosa macarronada para perto de si enquanto falava. – Bella. Como vai o Chefe Swan?

Eu sorri.

– Muito bem, obrigada – respondi.

– Continua exagerando no bacon? – perguntou com um tom de brincadeira. – Eu já o avisei de que acabaria parando no hospital pela terceira vez este mês se não parasse de ser tão teimoso.

– A Bella deve ter puxado a teimosia do pai, então – Alice lançou um olhar malicioso para mim e virou-se para uma garfada de macarronada.

Eu corei imediatamente e Esme lançou um olhar de sermão para a filha.

– Querida – ela disse suavemente, as sobrancelhas franzidas em uma leve irritação. – Por favor, não deixe Bella constrangida à mesa. Ela é nossa convidada e não merece ouvir certos tipos de comentários.

Alice revirou os olhos e assentiu.

– Sim, mamãe.

Do outro lado da mesa, ouvi Emmett resmungar baixinho, carrancudo:

– Engraçado é que ela nunca faz isso comigo...

– Você já é grandinho o suficiente para se virar sozinho, Emmett – Esme disse. – Veja sua irmã. Alice tem dezesseis anos...

– Dezessete – a morena a corrigiu com a voz aguda.

Esme suspirou:

– Sim, dezessete... e ainda pode se defender sozinha...

– Com uma vara de pau e um estojo de maquiagem – Emmett disse.

_Hein?_

Esme franziu a testa, cansada, e massageou os olhos fechados com uma das mãos, enquanto com a outra puxava o copo cheio de suco para perto de si.

– Mudando de assunto – Carlisle pigarreou, e sua esposa lançou-o um olhar agradecido. – Vocês conseguiram terminar o trabalho?

– Aham – Alice sorriu. – E acreditem, ficou ótimo! Vai ficar em exposição na escola! Aquele globo de espelhos que eu coloquei tem um espaço de ar para que ele gire quando a gente assopra...

Emmett:

– Assim como a sua cabeça vai girar na prova de química, próximo ano.

Alice o ignorou, tirando algo do colo e mostrando ao irmão.

– Essa é a... – Emmett a encarou horrorizado. – A MINHA CAIXINHA DE INSETINHOS!

Esme e Rosalie arregalaram os olhos, parando de mastigar a comida e engolir o suco. Eu cobri a boca com uma mão, tentando engolir o nojo, e abaixei a cabeça.

– Insetinhos? – Carlisle perguntou ao filho mais velho.

– É o diminutivo de insetos – Emmett explicou. – Porque eu sei como a mamãe fica ao ouvir as palavras "insetos", "baratas", "cocô" e "vômito de bêbados felizes", à mesa.

Esme se levantou.

– Com licença – ela pediu apressada, e lançou um olhar envergonhado a mim antes de sair em direção ao banheiro.

Carlisle suspirou.

– Mudando de assunto – disse novamente, cansado. – Por que você pendurou um globo de espelhos, Alice, se o trabalho era sobre o Oriente Médio?

Alice piscou, confusa, e virou-se para mim.

– O trabalho era sobre o Oriente Médio?

Eu assenti, exausta.

Emmett e Jasper bateram as cabeças na mesa.

– Desculpa – Alice disse mal humorada ao ver as expressões de todos à mesa. – Eu não sabia. Credo.

A mesa ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos até que Esme voltou à sala de jantar e se sentou novamente em seu lugar. Lançou um sorriso envergonhado a mim e virou-se para a comida.

– Edward – Rosalie disse após mais alguns minutos. – Já contou à sua família sobre "aquilo"?

Edward engasgou, levando o copo de suco até a boca e voltando-se para a namorada, surpreso.

– "Aquilo"? – perguntou, confuso.

Rosalie assentiu, meio decepcionada.

– É... aquilo.

A expressão no rosto de Edward clareou e ele se voltou para os pais, encarou-os por alguns segundos e depois se virou para a namorada outra vez.

– É melhor contar depois, Rose – ele disse em um tom de pedido. – Não é algo a se falar no meio de todos.

Rosalie fez um bico para o namorado mas ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, encerrando o assunto. Rosalie fez uma expressão carrancuda e voltou-se para a comida, e logo depois para mim, lançando outro de seus olhares de ódio mortal em minha direção, mas um pequeno sorriso malicioso. Eu tentei revidar aquela expressão debochada, mas o máximo que consegui foi um resultado desesperado de um olhar digno de pena.

Mas logo por aquele olhar de vitória de Rosalie, eu soube: alguma coisa iria feder aqui...

– Alguma coisa está fedendo aqui! – Alice exclamou, o nariz torcido.

Emmett riu.

– Hahá – disse. – Desculpa. Fui eu.

– Emmett – Edward disse com uma careta, levantando-se assim como todos ao seu redor. – O que diabos você comeu? Os seus insetos?

– Insetinhos – Emmett o corrigiu. – Você sabe como mamãe é...

Edward suspirou, cansado, e eu senti minha mão sendo puxada por Alice para um canto afastado da sala, próximo à saída.

– Desculpa pelo meu irmão, Bella – Alice disse. – Ele realmente ama seus insetinhos.

Meus olhos continuavam arregalados.

– Percebi – balbuciei.

Alice deu de ombros.

– Fazer o quê... cada maluco com suas maluquices...

Sim... certo, eu pensava, voltando meu olhar para a sala de jantar, onde Esme tentava controlar sua expressão enojada e Carlisle, ao seu lado, a segurava pela cintura; onde Emmett ria descontroladamente em sua risada alta de trovão lançando um olhar meio derretido para Rosalie; onde Jasper lançava aquele mesmo olhar, mas muito mais forte, no entanto, para Alice, ao meu lado, que o correspondia com a mesma expressão doce e apaixonada; onde Rosalie lançava uma expressão possessiva para Edward, ao seu lado, como se ele não passasse de um mero troféu precioso que ela necessitava manter em sua prateleira a todo custo; e onde principalmente estava ele, aquele que um dia eu gostaria que me olhasse com os mesmos olhos que Jasper e Carlisle olhavam para suas amadas, mas que enquanto esse dia não chegava, enquanto ele não recuperava sua visão e não olhava para mim com o tipo de olhar que deveria vir dele, eu poderia me contentar com o sorriso bondoso e gentil que ele lançava para mim a cada vez que eu notava seu olhar sobre mim, e que ele estava lançando agora, a alguns metros de distância de mim, sem deixar que eu desviasse meu olhar do dele. Porque aquele sorriso bondoso e gentil, aquele sorriso encantador, eu tinha certeza, poderia iluminar talvez toda a cidade apenas com a intensidade e o calor emanando de seu coração puro.

*---*----*----*----*----*-----*-----*

**Boom, demorou mas ta aí. E desculpem por eu ter pulado dois versos da música no trecho após o título do capítulo, porque esses dois versos (**_"I haven't seen it in a while/ Since she brought you down"_**) não estão de acordo com este capítulo. Rosalie não magoou o Edward seriamente ainda, para fazê-lo parar de sorrir, então não haveria por que colocar estes dois versos. Mas não se preocupem – eu não deixarei um verso sequer fora desta fic!**

**Enfim, além das provas e da falta de tempo que eu tenho para o inglês, o basquete e para fazer a quantidade extraordinariamente grande de dever de casa, eu ainda tive alguns problemas familiares, do tipo que a gente não pode ignorar simplesmente. Enfim, nesta última quarta-feira, dia 2, algo horrível aconteceu a mim e à minha família... algo que me impediu seriamente de terminar de escrever este capítulo. Uma perda irrecuperável em minha vida e na vida do resto da minha família paterna.**

**Enfim, o término do capítulo 4 teve que ser adiado, mas espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo e, por favor, não esqueçam de comentar... nem que seja só uma letra ou sei lá... ou uma grande reclamação sobre como as minhas piadas são terríveis e como eu não sei fazer um romance que preste. Beem, qualquer coisae, brigadão :D bjjs :***


	5. Carona

**Oi pessoas :D bem, o que posso falar agora?... só que eu esperei as primeiras reviews chegarem para conseguir alguma fonte de inspiração e coragem e então começar o quinto capítulo. Bem, na época em que eu fazia fics de aventura e talz com os meus próprios personagens, deixando o Ed e a Bels como secundários, eu recebia pouquíssimas reviews porque não havia muitos fãs brasileiros de Twilight no naquela época. Agora há muitos, e eu agradeço demais por isso *----***

**Bom, lá vão as respostas às reviews;D**

**Raffa: **Povo complicado... é, eu que o diga... porque a tia Steph (graças a DEUS) escreveu praticamente cinco livros (quatro e meio... ou só quatro mesmo) para contar uma história que poderia ser resumida em dois... e os livros são grossinhos *-* (eu ainda não consigo desgrudar do meu Crepúsculo e nem do meu Breaking Dawn em inglês *O*) Mas história complicada atrai povão :D hehe ounão. Anyway, brigada pela review, Raffa ! bjs :*

**Dada Cullen: **Que família não é internamente estranha? A minha é. Muito. Muito, muito mesmo. E não estou falando sobre _coisasdoEmmett_, mas de um povinho que adora se espancar de vez em quando (ok, estou falando particularmente de dois primos meus...), mas que é cariinho fraternaal, ora :) E "aquilo" provavelmente vai ser mostrado no capítulo seis ou sete... e um pouco no final do cinco :D Bjs :*

**Ise Cullen: **"Aquilo", ao contrário do que alguns talvez estejam pensando, não é um pedido de casamento nem nada do tipo... (eu nunca permitiria! *olhar mortal*) Mas é algo vai deixar a Bella, sem dúvida... enciumada... muahahaha! Enfim, ainda to pensando na parada... Brigada, Ise, pela review e continua acompanhando, por favor :D Bjs :*

**Alice Cullen: **Briigada, tomara que esse cap., sim, seja fofo, porque eu to querendo colocar muito romance nessa fic :D , e a fic The Vampire of the Opera me deu estímulo para acrescentar o lado mais cavalheiro do Edward nos próximos caps. :D Espero que goste, e eu agradeço pela compreensão em relação ao atraso da fic :) xoxo, Julie :*

**Bgsmeinterfona: **Outra nova leitora :D obrigada pela review e espero que continue gostando :D aqui todo mundo tem que gostar .. porque se alguém não gostar é só dar uma opinião sobre uma mudança na fic, que eu faço a mudança sem hesitar :D valeu bjs :*

**Ci whatever: **Não sei quem teve a ideia pro clipe da música, mas, seja quem for, realmente acertou para um clipe romântico e fofo *-* Obriigada, Ci, a Taylor recebe muito crédito nisso tudo e inclusive para a minha inspiração :D continua acompanhando, bjs :*:*

**Rosaliehaledecullen: **Aliviada eu estou / que do cap. 4 você gostou :) Foi muito difícil postá-lo, sério, o não tava aceitando o arquivo e eu tive que copiar-e-colar no arquivo do cap 1 salvo no site e depois clicar em "salvar"... enfim, achei que não ia dar certo, mas deu :D bom, espero que goste deste cap agora :D bjs :*

**Rachel Clearwater: **Obrigada :D é bom saber que você gostou da minha história assim :) minha autoestima é baixa e por isso eu não acho grande coisa das coisas que eu escrevo ou da minha atuação no teatro (atuar é apenas um hobby meu.. mas ainda apareço na Globo *---*). Então é bom receber boas críticas :D vaaleu \o lá vai o cap. 5, então , e não deixa de acompanhar, please :D bjs :*

**Roh Matheus: **Vaaleu :D obrigada pela força, Roh, significa muito, mesmo pela internet, e espero que continue acompanhando a fic, pois a partir desse cap eu quero colocar mais romance e mais coisas que me deixam com falta de ar :D bjs :*

**Nessa Wolf: **Não vou parar :D e obrigada pela review :) como eu já disse várias vezes eu também adooro essa música e inclusive está na pasta _Preferidas_ do meu mp4 :D continuae, amiga, e acompanha a fic ;) bjjs :*

**Isa Stream: **Aaai, valeu, ainda bem que a minha fic não a decepcionou, isso me dá mais estímulo para continuá-la e melhorá-la :D obrigada para força, também, e lá vai o cap. 5 , e eu não vou parar de postar :D se eu tiver que pausar temporariamente por causa das provas e da ameaça de recuperação em matemática eu ponho um aviso prévio :D bjs :*:*

**Lady Sanctorum: **Que a Rose rode! Uhul ! (eu a adoro, não posso mentir, mas fazer o quê? Se a loura é uma piranha chata nessa fic... não posso fazer nada quanto a isso.. mesmo que eu que tenha a colocado como piranha chata na fiic hehe). Eu vi a fic do teu amigo, goostei e já comentei ;) e espero que não parem, vocês dois, de postá-la :D bjss e cap. 5 procê :*:*

**Maarii: **Briigada pela força, amor, e espero que continue gostando da fiic *---* e adoorei a fic _Para Sempre e Sempre_, muuito massa :D vou começar a acompanhar, se eu tiver tempo para terminar de ler todos os caps. até alcançá-la.. (provas e.. matemática atrapalham . mas matemática atrapalha muito mais). Enfiim, obrigaada pela review, e espero que goste do cap. 5 :D xoxo , Julie :*

**SoraiaGomes: **Obriigada, :D a música combina meesmo com eles, embora o Edward que tinha a competição com o Jacob antes do Ed e a Bels se casarem, e não o contrário, como na fic :) vou tentar postar o mais depressa possível, embora eu tenha que caprichar em cada cap e não deixá-lo muito curto :) bjss :*

**Mandiinhaa Cullen: **Sugestão doentiia .. **adorei** :D Vou pensar nela.. haha Aai, e quem não quer um Edward olhando para você de forma apaixonadamente doentia *---* (_I do!)_ Obriigada pelo elogio, eu nem acho que minha fic é isso tudo, saabe... acho que se a história fosse mais antiga ela poderia ser mais romântica *----* (uuh, talvez eu faço algo assim... *olhos brilhando intensamente*) Maaas, no futuro! Vamos primeiro terminar esta fic aqui e depois pensar em outra :D entãão, aqui vai o cap 5, espeero que gooste, bjs :*:*:* Julie

**Camila-23: **Briigada, Camila, espero que continue gostando, mesmo com toda essa demora *---* Bjs :*

**Como prometido, colocarei mais romance nisso aqui ;D Bjoos ou xoxo , para o pessoal que adoora GG como eu *--* (essa moda do "xoxo" tá pegaando, hein), lá vai o cap. 5 =***

_**Julieanne**_

– **Capítulo 5 –**

**Carona**

_Walking the streets_

_With you and your warn out jeans_

_I ca__n't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench_

_Thinking to myself:_

'_Hey, isn't this easy?'_

Na noite anterior – a mesma noite em que eu voltei para casa da casa dos Cullen – eu descobri que minha preciosa picape – meu único carro e única opção para ir para a escola sem que os faróis do carro de polícia de Charlie chamassem mais atenção do que eu gostaria de ter – estava com o motor acabado. Eu não havia conseguido ligá-la na manhã seguinte, quando acordei mais cedo para comprar leite no armazém antes que Charlie acordasse e pedisse o café da manhã.

Assim que descobri o problema já era tarde demais – eu não iria conseguir ajeitar a minha caminhonete velha em tempo de ir à escola com a mesma.

Suspirei pesadamente, sabendo que a minha única alternativa seria pedir uma carona ao Charlie, e voltei à cozinha para preparar o café da manhã sem leite do meu pai.

– Bom dia – ele disse em um balbuciar seguido de um profundo bocejo enquanto se sentava à mesa. Deu uma boa olhada nas opções para o desjejum e levantou sua face para mim, confuso. – Não tem leite?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente, encostando-se no balcão da pia.

– Minha picape quebrou – eu respondi.

– Que pena – ele disse, servindo-se de café. – Quer uma carona? Para a escola.

Hesitei por um momento e então respondi, derrotada:

– Sim, obrigada. – em seguida me desencostei do balcão e andei em direção às escadas. – Vou terminar de me aprontar – anunciei.

Imediatamente me dirigi para a janela do meu quarto, como de costume. Naquela manhã, assim que acordei, também me dirigi para o mesmo canto, mas as cortinas do meu vizinho ainda estavam fechadas, naturalmente. Naquela hora, no entanto, pude ter uma boa visão dele saindo do banheiro com uma toalha azul amarrada à cintura e outra toalha menor sobre os ombros enquanto ele despenteava os cabelos cor de bronze.

Ele se virou para mim, de repente, a imagem da perfeição, e eu corei imediatamente, virando de costas em uma tentativa de desmentir a minha ação anterior. Espioná-lo após o banho não era exatamente o que ele gostaria de saber que eu estava fazendo.

Respirei fundo e virei-me novamente após alguns segundos, apenas para vê-lo em frente à sua janela, sorrindo torto, com uma mensagem em letras de fôrma escrita em uma folha de caderno. Eu me aproximei para ler direito o que ele escrevera, e tropecei em meus próprios pés, como de costume.

– Bella! Bella! – eu ouvi sua voz assustada, estranhamente próxima aos meus ouvidos. – Você está bem? Está machucada?

Sentei-me, massageando lentamente meus tornozelos, e virei-me para cima, estupefata.

Edward estava com a cabeça alguns centímetros acima da minha, sentado no parapeito da minha janela, o rosto perfeito curvado em uma expressão assustada e apreensiva.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado e pôs meus pés em seu colo, massageando-os como um tipo de médico. Eu apenas o observei maravilhada, tendo a oportunidade de analisar seu rosto inumanamente perfeito de perto, observar todos os detalhes que o tornavam tão deliciosamente diferente dos outros seres que alguma vez já pisaram na Terra.

Ele levantou seus olhos para mim, a expressão aliviada em um meio sorriso, e eu abaixei meu rosto vermelho. Ele pôs os dedos quentes e macios sob o meu queixo e levantou meu rosto suavemente para encará-lo.

– Você está bem, Bella? – ele perguntou. – Não está machucada, graças a Deus. Mas algo está doendo?

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente, temendo que ele soltasse meu queixo mais cedo do que eu desejava.

Então olhei para baixo. Ele ainda estava enrolado naquela toalha azul, então eu apenas desviei o rosto rapidamente, sentindo meu rosto ficar rubro novamente.

Edward notou o porquê de eu desviar meu rosto e colocou meus pés para o lado suavemente, se levantando.

– Desculpe-me – ele disse envergonhado. – Eu não deveria adentrar o quarto de uma dama sem sua devida permissão. Sinto muito.

Eu pisquei algumas vezes para entender suas palavras educadas em sua voz de veludo e segurei sua mão quando ele a ofereceu para que eu me levantasse.

– Que coisas terríveis você deve estar pensando sobre mim – ele refletiu consigo mesmo, baixinho, sem olhar para mim. – Sinto muito, Bella. Eu não me surpreenderia se você não quisesse mais olhar em meu rosto novamente.

Eu balancei a cabeça rapidamente.

– Não. Não, Edward. Obrigada por ter vindo aqui... você foi um perfeito cavalheiro. Obrigada.

Ele sorriu agradecido e acariciou as maçãs do meu rosto com as costas quentes e macias de sua mão. Aquele leve e maravilhoso contato me fez sentir uma onda de eletricidade perpassando rapidamente por meu corpo, fazendo os pêlos dos meus braços eriçarem. Corei novamente.

Edward suspirou, afastando-se, e subiu em minha janela, pronto para voltar para a sua.

– Cuidado – eu o alertei baixinho.

Ele virou seu rosto para mim em um sorriso doce que me fez gelar de nervosismo, e em seguida passou um dos pés para sua janela, e logo o outro, segurando-se nos finos canos de água de ambas as casas.

Ele se virou para mim, da sua janela, e perguntou:

– Você está bem mesmo?

Eu assenti.

– Estou, sim. Obrigada.

Ele aumentou o sorriso e acenou.

– Bem – ele disse. – Até a escola, então, Bella.

Eu acenei com a cabeça e ele sorriu de volta, virando-se para a cama e pegando a roupa limpa para vesti-la no banheiro.

*---*----*----*----*-----*----*

– O que houve com o seu carro? – Jessica perguntou para mim enquanto adentrávamos a escola após eu sair de mansinho do carro estupidamente _chamativo_ de Charlie.

– Ele quebrou esta manhã – dei de ombros. – Algum problema no motor.

– Hm... – Jess parou ao meu lado enquanto eu abria o meu armário. – Então você pegará carona com o seu pai até o carro ser consertado?

– É o que parece – suspirei profundamente, amargurada com aquele terrível destino.

Peguei os livros da matéria seguinte e segui até a sala, acenando para Jessica enquanto isso.

Mike Newton me esperava na porta, um meio sorriso no rosto ansioso, e me acompanhou até minha carteira.

– Oi, Bella – ele disse, e eu já soube que aquilo era apenas o começo do que seria uma longa hora de falatório, contando que ele se sentava exatamente atrás de mim, e poderia simplesmente se inclinar em meu ouvido e tecnicamente falar sozinho a aula toda.

Eu sorri para ele educadamente enquanto me sentava na cadeira.

– Oi, Mike.

Seu sorriso aumentou, uma esperança ainda vívida brilhando em seus olhos grandes de cachorrinho, e ele se sentou em minha frente enquanto o dono da cadeira não chegava.

– Eu soube sobre o que houve no ginásio durante o treino das líderes de torcida anteontem – ele disse. – Pois é, sinto muito. Rosalie Hale pegou muito pesado com você? – seu rosto tornou-se hilariamente compreensivo e pidão enquanto sua mão se arrastava para cima da minha, pressionando-a um pouco.

– Não foi _tão_... ruim – engoli em seco, afastando com sucesso a memória. Eu já havia aprendido a afastar lembranças ruins da minha cabeça na época em que era obrigada a pescar com Charlie, durante meus primeiros verões em Forks.

– Eu nunca deixaria alguém ser rude com você, Bella – Mike se inclinou em minha direção, ao que eu me afastei sutilmente, recostando-me na cadeira. – Jamais. Porque você é tão...

– Oi, Mike – Lauren se aproximou, apertando o ombro do garoto para forçá-lo a virar-se para ela. – Meu lugar. Saia.

Ele fez uma careta e saiu lentamente, voltando para sua cadeira atrás de mim. Internamente, agradeci a Lauren pela primeira vez, e não penso que possa acontecer de novo.

Não há muito o que falar sobre ela. Ela é apenas... muito amiga de Jessica, e não de mim. Não parece o tipo de pessoa com a qual você gostaria de fazer amizade.

Em poucos segundos, tornei a ouvir a voz de Mike em meu ouvido:

– Onde eu estava? Ah, sim. Você é muito preciosa para ser tratada assim por alguém tão...

Eu tinha vários adjetivos bons para Rosalie Hale, mas não me parecia certo dizê-los naquele momento, e sim simplesmente bloquear a voz de Mike, inclinar-me para frente e tentar prestar alguma atenção no que o professor começara a dizer.

*-----*-----*-----*-----*------*-----*

– Eu te dou carona!

Minha cabeça se levantou ao ouvir aquela voz fina e meio histérica a alguns centímetros dos meus ouvidos. Alice sorria alegremente, segurando sua bandeja de comida ao meu lado e indicando com a cabeça para que eu puxasse a cadeira ao lado da minha para que ela pudesse se sentar.

– Carona? – ecoei meio confusa enquanto ela se sentava.

– Seu carro pifou – ela disse em um tom meio insultante, como se aquele fato fosse óbvio o bastante para um bebê entender. – Eu posso dar uma carona no meu Porsche. Não, não seria incômodo algum, relaxe – ela me interrompeu quando eu abri a boca para discutir.

Suspirei e virei-me para meu iogurte light, bebericando um pouco antes de virar-me novamente para ela.

– Acho que Charlie se sentiria melhor se eu fosse com ele.

Aquele argumento obviamente não era válido para Alice – ou para qualquer um que realmente me conhecesse –, o que ficou mais que claro pela expressão de deboche de Alice e sua revirada dupla de olhos.

– Você odeia chamar atenção – ela disse. – E a viatura de Charlie com suas luzinhas azuis e vermelhas piscando no alto _com certeza_ chamam atenção.

Concordei com um aceno de cabeça e mordi os lábios levemente.

– Ok – respondi. – Só eu e você ou...

– Emmett pode ir com Jasper – ela respondeu à minha pergunta antes que eu a finalizasse. – Eles gostam de conversar entre eles dois, enfim... E Edward vai com Rosalie, como sempre – ela bufou. – Estou começando a odiar isso.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas, a expressão claramente confusa.

– Achei que você gostasse da Rosalie? – o final da minha afirmação veio com tom de pergunta.

Ela assentiu e suspirou.

– Bem, eu meio que gosto... é claro, é a namorada do meu irmão mais velho, mas, mesmo assim, ela mudou, sabe. Eles namoram há quanto tempo? Dois, três anos? – ela mexeu distraidamente em seu pequeno pudim de chocolate. – Enfim, ela mudou, é só isso que eu sei. E eu preferia a antiga Rosalie.

Assenti com a cabeça e dei outro gole no meu iogurte, o que levou à minha mente uma pergunta que eu tinha desde a noite anterior, e que pegara parte do meu sono de lá para cá.

– Alice – chamei-a baixinho, sem querer que Jessica, do meu outro lado, pudesse nos ouvir.

Alice se virou para mim, curiosa.

– Sabe ontem à noite? Na hora do jantar? – inclinei-me para ela, já sussurrando. – Quando Rosalie falou "aquilo"... ao que ela estava se referindo, exatamente?

Alice desviou o olhar, pensando um pouco no assunto antes de abrir a boca e fechá-la novamente, e então voltar a pensar com cuidado. Encarou-me e deu de ombros.

– Esme perguntou a Edward sobre isso depois de você, Rosalie e Jasper terem ido embora – ela disse. – Ele disse que preferia contar em outra ocasião... é, acho que foi isso. Disse que não era ideia dele, e sim da Rosalie, e que também não era nada demais... "nada com o que se preocupar", foi o termo que ele usou. – ela parou ali, analisando o que havia dito, e então completou: – E ainda disse que eu não deveria me meter em conversa alheia porque... sabe, eu tava espiando atrás dele, e ele me viu.

Ela novamente deu de ombros, bebeu um gole do seu suco e voltou-se para mim.

– Acho que ele sabia que eu iria acabar contando a você o que descobrisse.

– E ele tinha razão – sorri.

Ela concordou.

– Mas acho que você está me dando muito crédito, Alice – eu murmurei, sem saber se realmente queria que ela ouvisse.

Ela me ouviu.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou curiosa.

– Seu irmão não é nada para mim – eu senti minha pele rosar, mas continuei arriscando. – Vocês todos são meus vizinhos e... claro, você é minha amiga, sem dúvida! – acrescentei rapidamente ao vê-la fazer sua cara de cachorrinho.

Ela sorriu.

– Ai, ai, Bella, como você é inocente... – ela quase cantarolou, virando-se para seu almoço.

Eu a ignorei. Não queria escutar. Queria apenas manter em minha cabeça que Edward não poderia ser meu naquele ritmo... "Aquilo" me deixava mais atormentada do que qualquer outra coisa, e tormentos e preocupações eram o que eu menos queria.

*----*-----*----*-----*-----*-----*

No dia seguinte acordei mais cedo do que o costume. Lancei um olhar automático à janela de Edward e suspirei enquanto me vestia. Preparei um café que Charlie receberia dali a uns vinte minutos, enquanto eu estaria provavelmente na calçada, esperando Alice e sua carona.

Levei um livro de minha antiga coleção de clássicos europeus comigo e sentei-me no banco entre o jardim de Charlie e o dos Cullen. Senti-me estranhamente vulnerável e desconfortável sob aquela brisa fria de começo de outubro e abracei a mim mesma, tentando me proteger do que mais odiava – o inevitável frio.

– _Wuthering Heights by Ellis Bell_ – li o título original para mim mesma e suspirei. Ellis Bell era um pseudônimo de Emily Brontë. Pseudônimos eram muito usados por mulheres escritoras no século XIX, pois não bem quistas como escritoras exatamente por serem mulheres, e assim sendo obrigadas a usarem pseudônimos masculinos.

Comecei a reler a carta de Isabella Linton, mais ou menos no meio do romance, quando Catherine já havia falecido e deixado uma pequena herdeira, sua filha Cathy Linton, quando ouvi um barulho de passos vindo de trás do banco.

Pausei a leitura, repousando os olhos sobre uma palavra em especial, "praguejar", e então senti um cheiro familiar e delicioso se aproximar de mim por trás, ao mesmo tempo em que mãos fortes e quentes seguravam meus ombros.

– Poderia perguntar o que está lendo, minha cara vizinha? – Edward perguntou em um tom risonho, seu hálito gelado avançando sobre minhas narinas à medida em que repousava sua cabeça sobre meu ombro.

Prendi a respiração, sentindo sua própria roçando de leve em meu pescoço, e virei a capa do livro para que ele a lesse.

– _Wuthering Heights _– seu tom de voz era de avaliação. – Sim, eu já o li. É um bom livro para quem gosta de tragédia e romance.

Eu assenti.

– Sim, é.

Ele se afastou, contornando o banco e sentando-se ao meu lado, parte de seu corpo colado no meu.

– Alice disse que iria lhe dar carona hoje – ele comentou.

Continuei com os olhos no livro, mesmo sem lê-lo.

– Aham. – assenti.

Ele suspirou.

– Então eu fiz um trato com ela – ele disse.

Senti meu coração se acelerar abruptamente e torci internamente para que Edward não pudesse escutá-lo.

– É? – engoli em seco. – Que trato?

Ele riu baixinho.

– Calma, Bella – ele virou seu rosto para mim. – Você parece tensa.

Soltei a respiração calmamente. Ele notara.

– Tente relaxar um pouco – aconselhou suavemente, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam lentamente até meus ombros, pressionando-os como em uma massagem. – Melhor?

Assenti, mais nervosa ainda.

– Bem – ele continuou, pigarreando. – Rose irá se atrasar hoje – parece que passou mal ontem à noite, pelo que Jasper disse pelo telefone hoje de manhã, e pelo visto ela vai ter que ir para a escola mais tarde hoje, sem mim. Então eu pensei... se poderia... levar você.

Eu arfei, quase engasgando com minha própria saliva, o que se resumiria a ser extremamente nojento.

– Tudo bem? – a voz de Edward saiu meio hesitante.

Eu assenti, virando-me de repente para ele, e sentindo meus lábios baterem de encontro ao canto dos seus, sem notar a proximidade que seu rosto estava de mim.

Ele sorriu torto enquanto eu cobria meu rosto extremamente vermelho com minhas mãos extremamente pálidas e me afastava para o canto do banco.

– Desculpe-me – ele disse, embora sua expressão fosse ao mesmo tempo divertida e maliciosa, ao invés de arrependida.

Eu assenti novamente, e ele tirou cuidadosamente minhas mãos do meu rosto, analisando meu rosto ainda rubro.

– Adoro quando você cora – ele disse.

Respirei profundamente, deixando que o vermelho se dissolvesse e eu voltasse à minha cor branca natural.

– Então – Edward continuou. – Vai querer vir comigo?

– C-claro – fechei o livro, e meu vizinho se levantou, levantando-me pela mão.

– Ótimo – ele disse ainda sorrindo torto. – Siga-me, Bella.

**Okay, amei esse final. Alguém mais amou esse final? Porque eu amei! E, assim, desculpem-me pela demora, eu realmente to empilhada de coisas para fazer... três livros pra ler... três livros pra escrever... e o usual dever de casa.**

**Enfim, foi isso, vou tentar não demorar no próximo, que eu acho que vai passar todo dentro do MINÚSCULO espaço do Volviinho do Edward *---* Então, foi mal pelo cap. comprido e por favor não desistam do meu bebê *---* bjs :***

_**Julieanne**_

_**[**_O botão de review tá aí embaixo... aperte, por favor, e deixe um bebê feliz... e sua mamãe também *---*_**]**_


	6. Minha Bella

**Heeey, people =D To postando beem cedo, eu sei, mas uma leitora me deu uma dica e muuito obrigada mesmo, Bgsmeinterfona! Acho que era isso o que faltava mesmo.**

**Enfim, lá vão as respostas às reviews:**

**Maarii: **Menina, a tua fic _Para Sempre e Sempre _é PERFEITA :O Sério, no cap. em que a Bella é obrigada a dormir no mesmo quarto que o Edward... eu hiperventilei 183839846349 de vezes ! Ainda não li o último capítulo até agora postado, porque to lendo a tua _Amor de Verão_, que, btw, também é PERFEITA :D Por causa da _Para Sempre e Sempre_ eu fui dar uma olhada no meu Crepúsculo e me deu tanta inspiração... valeeu amor =*

**Isa Stream: **É, eu tenho que usar pseudônimos senão pessoas na escola vão me reconhecer e não seria muito agradável, porque algumas simplesmente não vão com a minha cara e iriam ficar me zoando e talz... Entãão... glad you're liking and I REALLY like the Volvo too *---* Mas vai ter que ficar para outra vez... malzão, já tenho o cap. quase pronto , enfim... bjs :*

**Nane: **Valeeeu, espero que goste _desta_ versão do final :D SUAHSUAHS Foi bem difícil escrevê-la em certos pontos... enfiim, espero que goste :D Bjs :*

**Alice Cullen: **SAHSUAHSU Eu também não sabia inglês, mas tinha uma amiga pra me ajudar que tava sempre on no MSN :P E, sobre a The Vampire of the Opera, ainda não veio nenhum cap, que eu saiba, e eu também to estanhando, porque é o meu filme preferido combinado com o meu livro preferido =( vou falar com a autora e perguntar , aí eu respondo no próximo cap :D XOXO, J.C.

**Rosaliehaledecullen: **Aew, eu também tenho que aprender inglês pra falar com o Taylor e o Rob e com mais alguns atores gatérrimos *---* Ainda bem que ta gostando :) qualquer coisa errada, me avisa, e eu vou melhorar meu Emm, relax, bjs :*

**Meirel silva: **Valeeu :D Leia essa versão agora e me avisa se também é bom :D ou se eu devo desistir das POV's do Edward =/ enfiim, hope you like, bjs :*

**Bgsmeinterfona: **Ta aí a dica que você me deu, espero que eu não a decepcione :D Eu ainda ia colocar a POV da Bella junto, com eles dentro do Volvo, e inclusive essa parte já está quase pronta, só faltam uns ajustes... mas aí o cap. ia ficar grande demais e talz... e o Ed merece um cap só pra ele, neah ? :D E se você se perguntar por que diabos eu não continuei a POV dele dentro do carro com a Bels... bem, porque a POV da Bels tá mais misteriosa e talz... haha :D e eu tava ansiosa pra postar isso... enfim, brigada pela dica, desculpe a resposta imensa, e espero que goste ^^ bjs =*

**Dany Cullen: **À sua pergunta "Ele está gostando da Bella né?", bem, a resposta ta aí, óbvia desde o primeiro parágrafo :D A Rose não quer perder seu troféu =/ sabe, ela não gosta _realmente_ do Ed, ela só quer tê-lo como troféu, porque ambos são os mais bonitos e talz... E, tudo bem, comente quando puder, nem que seja uma palavra ou três pontinhos ^^ Enfiim, esse clima ainda terá uma BOA (e bota boa nisso, hehe, :D) continuação no cap. 7, acho que não vou decepcionar ^^ Postei rapidamente, eu sei, enfim, tomara que goste... bjs :*

**Cinthia Sepulveda: **É, sei lá... acho que tem gente que não iria gostar disso ;D (leia-se: Emmett e Jasper... e garotas que admiram o cabelo da loura) Enfiim, briigada, e pra quem gosta de POV's do Edward (como eu \o) pode (ounão) gostar desse cap. Xoxo =*

**Mary: **Briigada, amor, tomara que continue gostando ^^ Bjss :*

**Mandiinhaa Cullen: **Tambem AMO de paixão as fics antigas *-----* aliás, eu sempre quis ter nascido em 1800 e bolinhas... os homens daquela época eram tão fofos e educados... =/ malzão, eu nasci na época em que a maioria parece ter voltado à época dos trogloditas. Vai ver daqui alguns anos a gente volte para a época de 1800... enfim... essa ideia está pulando em minha cabeça e eu estou quase cedendo... se não fosse por outra ideia que veio junto com essa MUAHAHAHA ok bjs :*

**CarolAlvesHale: **Well, Carol, briigada *--* e eu sinto dizer que não consigo encontrar um espaço para Alisper nessa fic... porque a Rose é a antagonista, então entra o Emmett com mais força do que o Jasper... enfim, eu prometo escrever uma fic só para Alisper *---* Nem que seja na época de provas ^^ Enfim, a Rose iria acabar notando que seu troféu não a quer mais (troféu, leia-se : Edwardgostosoesedutor), e acabaria olhando quem realmente a quer. =D Okaaay, lá vai o cap. 6, e bjs =*

**Okay, gente, eu notei uma coisa... no primeiro cap, eu tinha posto que a Bella pegava carona com a Angela... pois éé... malzão. Não, ela realmente tem a picape. Mirella me perguntou sobre isso... e eu não tinha pensado nisso, realmente. Então, malzão pelo erro... e eu lembro que ia falar algo mais...**

**Ah, sim. Se eu colocar um Edward mais safado, alguém vai se importar? =/ Assim, se importar pro lado negativo... porque eu não tenho certeza se vocês iriam querer, sabem... e desculpem se o cap. ficou muito pequeno. E, também, estou repetindo o trecho da música porque o cap. é praticamente a mesma coisa do cap. 5, só que no ponto de vista do Edward.**

**Bjs :***

_**J.C.**_

– **Capítulo 6**** –**

**Minha Bella**

_Walking the streets_

_With you and your warn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench_

_Thinking to myself:_

'_Hey, isn't this easy?'_

_(You belong with me, Taylor Swift)_

**Edward POV**

Ela estava ali. Ali, tão perto... e tão longe.

Eu suspirei, terminando de abotoar a jaqueta bege que Esme me dera em meu último aniversário, e fechei as cortinas do quarto.

– Edward, meu bem – Esme bateu na porta aberta, um sorriso gentil e meio zombeteiro em seu rosto em formato de coração. Lançou um olhar significativo para a janela e se aproximou, aumentando o sorriso até mostrar seus dentes brancos. – Continua espiando Bella? Você sabe que isso não é certo, querido. – suas palavras eram repreensivas, mas seu tom continuava doce e gentil.

– Esme – sentei-me na cama, abaixando a cabeça e passando a mão nervosamente por meu cabelo molhado. – Mãe – eu me corrigi, sabendo que ela não gostava quando eu a chamava pelo nome. – Eu não sei o que fazer.

Ela se sentou ao meu lado, passando seu braço por meus ombros e acariciando meu cabelo gentilmente.

– Entendo o quão difícil é para você, querido – ela sussurrou. – Também era difícil para mim. Escolher entre duas pessoas que eu gostava...

Eu assenti.

– Rosalie é... – minha voz falhou. – Ela é simpática... animada... inteligente, mas... também é presunçosa... e mimada... e... egoísta.

Esme assentiu.

– E Bella... – ela incitou.

– Bella é... – seu nome soou estranho vindo pela minha boca. Soou como o vento... o som do vento sacudindo os galhos das árvores... – Bella é bonita... simpática... inteligente... interessante... – eu me impedi de continuar. Havia adjetivos _demais_... – Ela é gentil... doce... meiga... e quando ela cora... quando ela sorri, tímida... ela me faz... sentir bem. Ela me faz ser eu mesmo... mas, ao mesmo tempo... – virei-me para Esme, uma careta formando-se em meu rosto. – Mãe... _mãe_... ao lado dela, eu não consigo me segurar... eu gostaria de tocá-la... de beijá-la... de tê-la perto de mim... mas ela...

Eu não consegui terminar.

Esme acariciou meu rosto suavemente.

– Meu bem... – ela disse baixinho. – Não há como saber se ela sente o mesmo por você, a não ser que você se arrisque... e essa seria a parte mais difícil e delicada, mas, no final, eu sei que valeria a pena.

– Eu não a mereço – enterrei meu rosto nas mãos. – Eu não a mereço... ela é muito boa para mim, muito delicada, muito...

– Você não sabe o quão bom _você_ é, querido – Esme me interrompeu delicadamente. – Você não viu como ela o fitava durante o jantar, Edward... eu conheço aquele olhar mais do que ninguém... e tenho absoluta certeza de que arriscar _vale_ a pena.

– Edward? – a voz fina de Alice soou da porta e eu levantei a cabeça imediatamente. – Jazz está no telefone... e quer falar com você sobre a Rose.

Esme se levantou ao meu lado e saiu rapidamente pela porta, lançando-me uma piscadela ao sair. Alice notou e sorriu desconfiada enquanto me trazia o telefone sem fio.

– Não demore – ela disse. – Eu quero falar com o Jazz antes de ir buscar a Bella.

Olhei novamente para Alice, confuso, e cobri o microfone do telefone com a mão, sussurrando para minha irmã:

– Buscar a Bella?

Alice fez uma careta, acenando com a cabeça para o telefone freneticamente, impaciente.

– Vai logo! – ela insistiu e eu revirei os olhos, pondo o fone no ouvido.

– Jasper? – eu chamei.

– Hey, Edward – ele disse na outra linha. – Escute; Rose pediu para avisá-lo que não está se sentindo bem e não vai poder ir à escola com você hoje... – ouviu-se um barulho estranho longe do telefone, e a voz de Jasper quase gritando: – Calma, calma! Eu vou dizer! – ele suspirou pesadamente e voltou-se para mim. –... infelizmente – completou. – Ela pede desculpas e diz que vai sozinha mais tarde.

Eu assenti.

– Ok, não há problema. Diga a ela que sinto muito e que espero que ela melhore logo.

– Está bem – ele respondeu. – Então... hm... era só isso. Pode... passar para a Alice?

– Claro – passei para a minha irmã, que atendeu eufórica.

– Jazz! – ela dizia, saindo pelo corredor. – Pode vir me buscar agora, então? É, eu acho que a Bella não vai precisar da carona, afinal de contas – lançou um olhar malicioso para mim e começou a descer as escadas rapidamente. – Sim, vem, então, não é? Ótimo! É, ótimo. Ok, te vejo daqui alguns minutos... tchau. – virou-se para mim imediatamente. – Então... vai ou não levar a Bels?

Eu a olhei confuso, mas satisfeito por ela ter compreendido e aceitado antes mesmo que eu precisasse falar algo para convencê-la.

– Obrigado – eu apenas disse e, meio hesitante, peguei minha mochila sobre o sofá da sala e rumei para a porta da frente, onde fiquei observando o jardim pelo olho mágico.

Havia um banco de madeira entre os dois jardins – o meu e o de Bella –, e eu esperava ver parte de seus cachos castanhos avermelhados escuros, o que me daria coragem para me aproximar e me sentar ao seu lado e... convidá-la a ir comigo.

Olhei no relógio. Muito cedo ainda. Não me espantava que ela ainda não estava de pé, esperando por Alice do lado de fora. Talvez nem tivesse tomando o café da manhã ainda. E ela odiava o frio... não deveria esperar lá fora. Era muito frágil para se expor tanto...

Então algo prendeu minha atenção. Um barulho próximo, quase abafado. Uma porta batendo e passos cuidadosos e lentos. Prendi minha respiração imediatamente, observando Bella sentar-se no banco com um livro nas mãos, um de seus muitos romances clássicos.

– Vai ou não vai, irmãozinho? – Alice bateu na minha costa, sorrindo zombeteira para mim. – Não a deixe esperando...

Eu sorri de volta e respirei fundo antes de abrir a porta e caminhar nervosamente até onde Bella estava sentada.

Ela se mexeu, nervosa, parando abruptamente de mexer a cabeça distraidamente, como fazia quando estava com um livro nas mãos, livre de qualquer coisa que a aborrecesse.

Ela ficou tensa. Manteve o livro levantado, como se fingindo que continuava a lê-lo. Abafei um riso e toquei seus ombros, apoiando minha cabeça sobre um deles.

– Poderia perguntar o que está lendo – pus humor em minha voz, sentindo Bella estremecer ao me ouvir –, minha cara vizinha?

Ela assentiu levemente, mas não respondeu. Virou lentamente a capa do livro para mim, para que eu mesmo pudesse ler o título.

– _Wuthering Heights _– revirei minha mente à procura do enredo do livro que eu havia lido há meses, para um trabalho da escola. – Sim – respondi praticamente apenas a mim mesmo –, eu já o li. É um bom livro... para quem gosta de romance e tragédia.

Ela acenou com a cabeça.

– Sim, é – concordou baixinho.

Franzi o cenho. Bella estava mais quieta esta manhã... mais tímida comigo. Ela não falava muito, dando a si mesma um ar misterioso que eu particularmente adorava, mas, naquele dia em particular...

Eu a soltei hesitante e contornei o banco, sentando-me ao seu lado, sentindo parte de seu corpo encostar no meu.

– Alice disse que iria lhe dar carona hoje – eu comecei lentamente.

Ela não se moveu, continuando a fingir que estava lendo o livro.

– Aham – ela finalmente disse.

Eu suspirei, sem saber se deveria continuar ou simplesmente voltar para casa e pedir a Alice para levar Bella como o planejado. E se ela não aceitasse, afinal? Eu não a merecia... eu devia saber disso. Mas Esme havia dito...

– Então eu fiz um trato com ela – continuei.

Sua reação foi estranha, no mínimo. Ela abaixou o livro alguns centímetros, suas mãos tremendo levemente. Sua respiração acelerou e ela apenas a prendeu, tentando controlá-la.

– É? – Bella engoliu em seco, sua respiração acelerando e suas mãos continuando a tremer. – Que trato?

Não pude abafar um riso baixo, vendo sua reação tão estranha e ao mesmo tempo tão interessante. Ela _era_ diferente de Rose; ela _era_ melhor do que Rose.

Baixei um olhar sobre seu corpo magro, examinando-o rapidamente como não tivera chance antes. Ela continuava a tremer, e imaginei se o que ela sentia era mesmo frio. Ela não gostava do frio, e eu sabia disso; eu deveria estar sendo um cavalheiro, dando meu casaco para ela, pondo-o em volta de seus ombros frágeis e macios... mas eu não pensei naquilo naquele instante. Eu só queria tocá-la... fazê-la sentir-se aquecida com o meu próprio calor... fazê-la saber que tudo o que eu queria era... estar perto dela.

Sem que eu pudesse pensar, minhas mãos deslizaram pelo banco até os ombros de Bella. Senti-a estremecer novamente sob meu toque enquanto eu massageava seus ombros lentamente, sentindo apenas o frio de sua blusa de mangas.

– Tente relaxar um pouco – eu aconselhei suavemente. – Melhor?

Ela assentiu, embora suas mãos ainda tremessem um pouco. Eu soltei seus ombros, sabendo que não poderia... que não deveria...

– Bem – pigarreei. – Rose irá se atrasar hoje – parece que passou mal ontem à noite, pelo que Jasper disse pelo telefone hoje de manhã, e pelo visto ela vai ter que ir para a escola mais tarde, sem mim. Então eu pensei... – respirei profundamente, torcendo para que a resposta fosse... –... se poderia... – o resto saiu rapidamente –... levar você.

Bella arfou de repente, piscando inúmeras vezes, fechando o livro automaticamente. Mordi os lábios, temeroso sobre a resposta depois daquela reação.

– Tudo bem? – perguntei, hesitante.

Eu havia me inclinado sobre ela, deixando meu rosto a poucos centímetros do dela, observando cada pequena mudança em sua expressão misteriosa.

E então ela virou seu rosto para mim pela primeira vez naquela manhã. E virou-o tão rapidamente, tão abruptamente, fazendo nossos lábios se encontrarem por uma fração de segundos, fazendo _seus_ lábios se encostarem aos cantos dos meus, deixando para trás uma sensação esmagadoramente deliciosa, um desejo impossível que não pensei que poderia controlar por tanto tempo.

E na mesma velocidade em que nossos lábios se encontraram, eles se separaram, quando Bella recuou em um reflexo e uma cor rosada cobriu seu rosto. Ao mesmo tempo em que percebia que havia corado, ela enterrou seu rosto nas mãos pálidas e deslizou para o canto extremo do banco.

Eu sorri, satisfeito com sua reação tímida, e desejoso em sentir novamente o que havia sentido durante aqueles milésimos de segundo.

– Desculpe-me – eu disse, mesmo sendo uma completa mentira.

Eu a observei respirar rapidamente, tentando controlar a cor que seu rosto assumia, quando minhas mãos voaram para as suas, tirando-as de seu rosto para vê-la melhor.

Ela mordia os lábios, como sempre fazia quando estava nervosa ou envergonhada, e desviava o olhar de mim.

– Adoro quando você cora – eu disse sinceramente, sabendo que não era a primeira vez que eu falava isso. Eu adorava praticamente tudo o que ela fazia... qualquer reação de seu corpo quando eu me aproximava... me deixava apenas...

Ela respirou profundamente, os olhos fechados levemente, enquanto sua cor normal voltava a dominar o rosto. Tirei minhas mãos das dela, ainda esperando uma resposta para a minha proposta.

– Então – continuei. – Vai querer vir comigo?

Ela fechou o livro, que se abrira novamente em seu colo, e respondeu:

– Claro.

Eu me levantei, satisfeito, sem saber exatamente o que fazer para preencher o tempo que ainda tínhamos pela frente sozinhos, até que a aula finalmente começasse. Era óbvio que eu não poderia simplesmente levá-la direto para a escola e depois me separar dela... eu não conseguiria me perdoar se o fizesse.

Naquele exato instante, para a resolução daquele dilema, uma imagem perfeita surgiu em minha mente. Sim, eu poderia levar Bella para lá...

– Ótimo – eu disse levantando-a pela mão, ainda sorrindo para ela, sentindo uma corrente de eletricidade perpassar por mim enquanto ela me olhava nos olhos. – Siga-me, Bella.

**E esse foi o 6º cap, com a POV do Ed, e eu realmente espero não ter acabado com a fic por causa disso aqui =/ well well, o botão verdinho tá aí embaixo, então, plz, deixem-me uma review *----* valeeu, e, até o próximo cap, bjs :*:*:***

**_J.C._**

**_=*_**


	7. A Clareira

**Ok, eu não sei quem é o menos santo nesse capítulo, então só posso dizer que é melhor ler logo. Falando sério, se alguém tivesse escrito este capítulo, eu certamente iria amar lê-lo. Então espero que aconteça o mesmo com vocês ^^**

**Respostas às reviews (btw, AMEI a quantidade de reviews dessa vez :D me deixou tão inspirada e feliz ^^):**

**Cullen I (ou Ise Cullen): **Clareira, yeep ^^ um lugar onde possam ficar sozinhos, é claro, SUAHSAUHS Enfim, nesse cap. tem POV do Edward e POV da Bells, então, espero que goste ^^ (sempre falo isso, né?) SUHAUSH bjs :*

**Alice Cullen: **Votei, já ! SUAHUSH No _Fantasma da Ópera_, óbvio ^^ É _Moulin Rouge_, e também adoro esse filme, mas prefiro o Fantasma, sem dúvida :D Enfim, eu perguntei para a autora do _Vampire of the Opera_ e ela disse que tava muito ocupada com as provas e os trabalhos e talz, mas vai continuar, sim, inclusive porque, com esse meu e-mail, ela viu como tem pessoas que fazem questão de ler a fic dela ^^ Ela não vai demorar a postar, pelo que disse. E continue, sim, dando opiniões e conselhos , eu agradeço desde já ;D Beijos =*

**MayPattz: **Aaaah, valeeu ^^ tomara que os outros tenham pensado assim também, porque foi a primeira POV do Edward que eu já fiz (tirando uma fic que eu escrevia que... digamos, não deu muito certo, narrada totalmente pelo Edward). Well well bjs =*

**Bgsmeinterfona: **USHAUSHAUSH Ainda bem que gostou ^^ sabe, eu já tinha escrito o cap. 7 antes mesmo de escrever o 6, mas aí você me deu a ideia de fazer uma POV do Ed, então dediquei todo o cap. 6 pra ele, e o 7 ficou pra depois. Mas aí notei que tinha ficado estranho e talz e eu o refiz ^^ espero que tenha ficado melhor que o original. Enfim, diga-me se gostou deste; bjs =*

**Lenamansen: **Valeeu, Helena, por finalmente me mandar uma review SUAHSUAH E é melhor você reler o cap. 7, porque você leu o original, então agora leia o que eu refiz ;D Bjs :*

**Julygilbert: **Miss Gilbert, vejo que provavelmente é fã de _Vampire Diaries _como eu SUAHUHSHASH espero que sim *----* ta virando febre antes mesmo de estrear na Warner. Dia 22 de outubro, meu novo seriado favoriito *-----* e é melhor eu escrever só como hobby, mesmo, ou vou morrer de fome SUAHSUHAUSH ook, espero que goste deste cap .. kiss for you too :*

**Lis swan: **Briigada ^^ é, o Edward sempre gostou da Bella, desde que ela se mudou para Forks :) E Esme sempre sendo uma boa mãe, e Alice sempre intrometida UHUAHSAUS enfim, é melhor assim mesmo , e relax que ele vai acabar se tocando e terminando com a Rose. bjs :*

**Rachel Clearwater: **USHASUHAUSASU Aaai, no outro cap. 7 o Ed tava mais safado... com o olhar mais malicioso e talz.. mas não sei se nesta reescrita ele ta, não. =/ acho que vou acabar decepcionando mesmo... chuif chuif.. enfiim, mesmo sem ele safadão, eles ainda se agarram SHASUAHUSHAU (eu queeero \o) bjks :*

**Mandiinhaa Cullen: **Todo mundo deve ter imaginado que o Ed ia levar a Bells para a clareira... tipo, é como Hogwarts é para Harry Potter – a clareira é algo importante porque o Ed brilha nela pela primeira vez *-----* mas não nesta fic USAHUH então, aqui estão eles... na clareira... e o que pode acontecer ? MUAHAHAHA okparay bjs :*

**Nana:** AI COMO EU AMO O ED [+18339863] enfiim, ta indo agora... ia antes, mas as reviews não paravam de chegar, e eu amei tanto ter 26 reviews num mesmo cap *----* fiquei emocionada... mas agora vai ! já o cap. 8 deve ser mais difícil de escrever de forma que satisfaça a todos, então eu não sei quanto tempo posso demorar, já que to tendo prova esses dias... ou seja, pouco computador e mais livro chato e grosso.. : SUAHSUAH ok, ta aí, bjs :*

**Nane!: **SUASUAHS briigada ! espero que continue a gostar, Nane :D ta aí o cap. 7, com muito amor e carinho e demora =// SUUSAHUS bjs :*

**Luiiza:** Nem sei se ele ficou safado... acho que não... precipitado? Talvez. Safado? Talvez não D= eu já tentei pedir um Edward pro Papai Noel natal passado… mas não deu muito certo, então... aah eu também quero :( droga de serviço vagabundo de natal.. taparay bjs :*

**Isa Stream:** Aaah, ainda bem que o acha perfeito de qualquer jeito, porque eu já disse nas outras reviews que eu não tinha muita certeza se o Ed tinha ficado safado ou não :( acho que eu sou muito inocente hihi/ okok taparay e que o Edward não machuque a Bella \o ounão. MUAHAHA só ler pra ver bjs :*

**Maarii:** SUAHSUHAS briigada ^^ e, nãão, suas fics não são porcarias ! e nem sei por que ainda não comentei em nenhuma delas =/, prometo que vou comentar quando tiver tempo esse fim de semana... são 2 da manhã da sexta pro sábado, to respondendo às reviews morrendo de sono porque eu sei que, se eu não postar hoje, só vou conseguir postar na segunda ou no domingo à noite, e vocês vão estar muito impacientes (ounão), então... veja como minha vida é agitada USUAHSUHAS taparay bjs, maarii, :***

**Maira:** SUHAUHSUAS é, bizarro USHAU e, detalhe: a Taylor é loura, a Bella é morena... a namorada do cara no clipe (que é a Taylor de peruca) é morena, a Rosalie é loura... notei só há algum tempo SUAHSUAHS legal :D ainda bem que gostou da fic ^^ qualquer coisa é só falar \o bjs :*

**Rêh:** SHAUSHA aháá, então você lia a fic mas não comentava... to vendo USHAUHS ok, paaarei, ainda bem que você não odeia a fic :D e eu realmente pensei que não iria mais escrever porque tava sem tempo, mas um dia resolvi não desistir (como acabo fazendo com tudo mais) SUAHUS enfiim, bjs pra ti e continue a acompanhar :*

**Alicinha Cullen: **Aaah gratzi ^^ relaax, que a Rose não vai ficar pra titia, nãão, eu não sou tão cruel SAUHU talvez o Emmett tenha que mostrar que não é só gostoso e bonito.... mas também pode agarrar uma líder de torcida loura também :D aiai,imaginoacena UASUAHS adooro Alice e Rose, mas sou mais Team Alice :D ela me lembra a Tonks de Harry Potter.. só que ela não consegue mudar a cor do cabelo em uma piscadela UAHSUAH ok, bjs :*

**Roh Matheus:** Ahaaaam, o Ed é beem caidinho por ela SUHAUSH eu quero um cara caidinho por mim assim tambeem *---* éé, mas não posso desejar tudo na vida... aiai, que pena.. mas ainda acredito que o Papai Noel vai ver que fui boazinha esse ano e vai me dar um Ed de Natal ^^ I **do** believe in Santa \o usuhaush paarei bjs :*

**CarolAlvesHale:** Aiinda to planejando uma fic Alisper :D vou ler mais fics do casal e vou bolar algo beeem romântico e original *---* sempre me concentrei no casal Bella, mas também tudo sempre tem sua primeira vez ^^ por enquanto, vou continuar esta fic aqui bjs :* USHAUH

**Cecy12: **USHAUSASU não "dentro do Volvo", mas fora do Volvo MUAHAHAAH leia e descubra por si só o que acontece na clareira ;D bjs :*

**Rosaliehaledecullen:** A mudança da Rose... bem, há o que falar de "aquilo" e tem a mudança da Rose... mas relaaax.. está tudo relacionado ao que cerca a loura. Vou tentar responder nos próximos caps. :D bjs :*

****Mary Masen Cullen-96: **SUHAUSH é, adooro essa música, esse clipe, e nem sou muito fã de música country ^^ maas, enfiim, o que importa é como ela é cantada e o significado da letra :D continue acompanhando, Mary, bjs :*

**Dany Cullen:** SUAHUHSS espera para ver a reação da loura .. uma reviravolta na história MUAHAHA taparay, revelando próximos caps. :D e obrigada meesmo pelas reviews seguidas ^^ vou responder duas vezes hoje SUAHSUSHA bjs :*

**Mandyrives: **Oww, obrigada, querida, acho a ortografia muito importante para a escrita de uma história ^^ influencia muito para o entendimento correto do leitor . e , sério?, tava mesmo faltando a POV do Ed? Nossa, deviam ter falado antes que queria uma POV dele.. eu nem pensei nessa possibilidade, já que não sou muito chegada a ficar trocando as POV's e talz, e até outro dia eu nem sabia o que significava POV suahuhas ok, eu vou comentar sobre as mudanças da Rose logo ^^ bjs e não deixe de acompanhar :*

**Dany Cullen (again ^^): **SUAHUAHS nossa, ainda não tinha notado ? ^^ briigada ^^ e não, você não é tapada, (minha amiga chegou pra mim perguntando quem era "táilo sifiti" --' ai,tadinha) .. o final vai ser sim diferente, sem dúvida, mas ainda o estou planejando :D e vai depender, é claro, da opinião dos leitores, que eu considero muito importantes ^^ então não deixe de opinar bjs :*

**Dada Cullen: **SUAHUSHAUS éé, ele gosta mais dela que da Rose mas acha que ela não sente o mesmo por ele =/ ouachava USHAUH leia este cap para descobrir ^^ (to parecendo locutor de novela? ..) USHASHSU ook, bjs :*

**Gente, to morta de sono e cansada de responder tanto. Aqui no Word estas respostas pegaram 3 páginas inteiras :O ai, ai, são 2h40 da manhã e eu preciso dormir, passei a noite toda preparando este cap. e espero que tenha ficado bom o bastante. Enfiim, espero que gostem, bjs :***

**J.C.**

– **Capítulo 7 **–

**A Clareira**

_If you could see that I'm the one_

_Who understands y__ou_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_(You belong with me, Taylor Swift)_

**Bella's POV**

Edward destrancou seu Volvo prateado e abriu a porta do carona para que eu entrasse. Concentrei-me exclusivamente em não tropeçar no degrau ou não bater a cabeça no teto. Edward fechou a porta e foi para o seu lado.

O cheiro de seu carro inundou minha cabeça imediatamente à minha primeira respiração, e o ar quente do aquecedor me fez estremecer com a mudança drástica de temperatura. Eu deveria me lembrar de pedir a Charlie para comprar um aquecedor para a velha picape.

Edward ligou o carro e deu a ré lentamente antes de acelerar pelo resto da rua, dobrando para o caminho oposto ao da escola.

– Não se importa de irmos para outro lugar, se importa? – Edward virou-se para mim, lançando-me um sorriso torto de tirar o fôlego.

Abanei a cabeça, sentindo minha pele formigar.

– N-não, é claro.

– Estamos 40 minutos adiantados – ele explicou com um sorriso malicioso. – Temos tempo.

Eu assenti involuntariamente – talvez eu fizesse isso imediatamente quando não sabia o que dizer – e encarei o porta-luvas. Um pedaço de papel – uma foto, talvez – saía por uma pequena abertura. Imaginei se Edward tinha milhares de fotos de Rosalie dentro de seu porta-luvas... ou dentro de sua carteira...

Balancei a cabeça, tentando não pensar nisso, e olhei para fora.

O carro passava velozmente pela típica paisagem verde musgo de Forks. A quantidade de casas começou a diminuir após alguns segundos, e eu logo notei que nunca havia ido para aquela parte da cidade.

Virei-me para encarar Edward ao notar aquilo. Ele tinha um meio sorriso no rosto, perdido em devaneios, e não parecia estar realmente olhando a estrada. Dei uma olhada no velocímetro e arfei.

– Diminua!

Edward imediatamente me olhou, ao que eu fiquei mais nervosa.

– Não! _Não tire os olhos da estrada_!

Ele riu e continuou me olhando sem ao menos piscar.

– Relaxe. Eu não vou bater.

Ignorei sua fala e minha mão avançou até seu rosto, empurrando-o de volta para a direção da estrada.

Ele riu novamente, e uma de suas mãos segurou a minha, tirando-a de sua face e apenas segurando-a, apertando-a, um pouco acima da marcha.

Senti meu rosto arder ao ver nossas mãos entrelaçadas, e de repente o pensamento incômodo de possivelmente haver fotos de Rosalie Hale na carteira de Edward parecia tão... patético. Naquele ponto eu nem ao menos _lembrava_ quem era Rosalie Hale.

Dei outra olhada no velocímetro. A velocidade baixara um pouco para 120 por hora, quando estava em 160. Senti-me um pouco agradecida e olhei novamente pela janela.

O carro diminuía a velocidade lentamente até dobrar em uma estreita trilha na floresta. Edward parou após mais alguns metros e desligou o motor imediatamente, voltando a me fitar.

Senti meu rosto esquentar novamente e desejei não ter aquele maldito problema.

– Venha – Edward soltou a minha mão e eu senti uma sensação de perda, de vazio. Abanei minha mão imediatamente, tentando espantar aquela sensação incômoda.

Ele rodeou o carro e abriu novamente a porta para mim antes que eu me virasse para fazê-lo sozinha.

– Ok... – Edward disse segurando uma das minhas mãos, com a outra sobre a minha cabeça, abaixando-a levemente para que não batesse no carro. Senti-me agradecida. – Agora eu gostaria de pedir que fechasse os olhos, por favor.

Mordi os lábios, insegura. Olhando o caminho eu já não era confiável para não tropeçar... sem olhar, então, eu me tornava uma verdadeira máquina de acidentes letal.

Olhei-o nos olhos verdes, fazendo uma meia careta. Ele riu.

– Não se preocupe – ele disse. – Eu não seria capaz de fazê-la sentir-se... desconfortável.

Respirei profundamente e fechei os olhos, deixando apenas uma brecha para enxergar a terra preta e escorregadia sob os meus pés. Edward deve ter previsto isso, pois se posicionou um pouco atrás de mim, pondo uma das mãos sobre os meus olhos e a outra em um dos meus ombros, de forma que pudesse me guiar para a direção certa. Senti seu corpo mais próximo ao meu, seu abdômen encostando em minhas costas levemente, e imediatamente estremeci.

Ele pressionou meu ombro, fazendo-me andar um pouco, meio hesitante, e após alguns segundos, me fez parar, e aproximou sua boca de meu ouvido:

– Agora se sente.

Senti minhas pernas tremerem ao se curvarem lentamente e sentarem sobre algo fofo, como um amontoado de folhas e capim, que ao contrário do que pensei, não chegaram a incomodar.

– Pode abrir os olhos – Edward libertou minha visão e me fez imediatamente ficar boquiaberta.

– Nossa – balbuciei, sem ter mais nada o que dizer.

Edward sentou-se ao meu lado, sem largar meu ombro, e sua mão desceu para a minha cintura, aproximando-me mais dele.

Uma clareira. Uma bela, magnífica clareira. Um espaço pequeno, uns dez metros quadrados, onde o sol conseguia adentrar os galhos das árvores projetando sombras magníficas sobre algumas flores silvestres, fazendo as gotículas do orvalho brilharem sob a fraca, porém real, luminosidade.

Eu estava maravilhada. Durante todo aquele tempo em Forks – todo aquele tempo longe do _calor_ _do sol_, sempre sob uma imensa massa de nuvens negras de chuva e ventos frios nórdicos – havia um lugar dentro daquela floresta terrivelmente úmida e abafada, um lugar onde eu iria realmente _apreciar_ ficar horas lendo um bom livro, apenas sentindo os poucos raios de sol queimarem levemente a minha pele pálida – pelo menos aqueles raios de sol existiam por ali. Já seria bom o bastante ficar admirando aquela beleza natural por cinco minutos... mas ficar sob aquele pouco calor por mais tempo seria... como voltar para casa. Arizona.

Não me importei de deitar minha cabeça sobre o ombro de Edward. Eu estava ao lado dele, ao lado daquele que eu amava profundamente já há bastante tempo, e me sentia em casa pela primeira vez em meses. Sentia o pouco de calor vir em minha direção, e eu apenas queria que ele chegasse até mim com força total. Eu daria tudo para voltar a algum lugar _quente_.

– Gostou? – Edward perguntou divertido, e eu logo me dei conta do que estava fazendo: praticamente abraçando o amor da minha vida... que tinha uma namorada linda e maravilhosa esperando por ele.

Dane-se.

– É lindo – murmurei.

Ele riu, o som ecoando em minha cabeça com uma musicalidade estrondosa.

– Eu sei o quanto você gosta do sol – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Pensei que trazê-la aqui pudesse fazê-la sentir-se melhor. Esses últimos tempos têm sido terrivelmente frios, não é?

Eu assenti.

Ele me trouxe mais para perto dele, levando uma de minhas mãos até seu peito, deixando-a lá, relaxada, e beijando o topo da minha cabeça ternamente.

– Eu temia que você recusasse o meu convite – ele continuou sussurrando.

Como eu poderia recusar?, pensei imediatamente. A força hipnótica de seus olhos verdes me fariam aceitar qualquer coisa vindo dele, por mais absurda que fosse, contanto que eu conseguisse responder claramente.

– Achei que talvez... tivesse medo de entrar no meu carro e... ficar a sós comigo.

Pisquei, desorientada. Seu hálito quente batia fortemente contra a minha face, fazendo-me sentir anestesiada.

– Por quê? – consegui perguntar baixinho.

Ele hesitou antes de responder, pensando bem durante alguns segundos, e me puxou mais para perto.

– O que deve pensar de mim agora? – perguntou, mais para si mesmo do para mim. – Que sou um... monstro... um mal-intencionado... – ele suspirou. – O que aconteceu ontem, Bella, quando você tropeçou... eu não deveria ter me precipitado. Não deveria ter atravessado o espaço até a sua janela, eu... eu sei que devo ter parecido um... – ele não conseguiu terminar, e apenas suspirou novamente. – Eu fiquei apavorado com a possibilidade de você ter se machucado seriamente... eu precisava ver se estava tudo bem.

Eu sorri com aquelas últimas palavras, sem saber exatamente o que pensar.

– Eu queria ficar sozinho com você – ele continuou – para que você entendesse. Porque sempre que você aparece em sua janela... sempre que eu a espio em seu quarto, todas as manhãs e noites, eu estou fazendo algo estupidamente errado. Eu quero _tê-la_, Bella... mas não posso.

Mordi novamente os lábios, apenas ouvindo-o.

– E então você aceita o meu convite... – ele voltou a falar. – E eu não sei mais o que pensar... – ele de repente se afastou, virando meu rosto delicadamente para si, para encarar aqueles olhos verdes incríveis. Sua expressão era confusa e meio ansiosa. – Preciso que me diga o que está pensando... o que pensa sobre mim.

Mordi os lábios, sem conseguir desviar o olhar, e suspirei.

– Eu... eu gosto de você... – senti as maçãs do meu rosto pegarem fogo. – Mas eu... quero dizer, você... – senti minhas mãos suadas, tremendo, e lágrimas escaparam dos meus olhos. Nervosismo, pensei.

O rosto de Edward se contraiu em tristeza.

– Você está chorando? – ele perguntou. – Tem medo de mim? Me odeia? – largou meu rosto imediatamente e baixou os olhos para as próprias mãos. – Por favor, não chore. – ele pediu. – Se quiser que eu a leve de volta, eu posso... Eu quero ser um cavalheiro – ele sussurrou. – Não quero me aproveitar de você. Não quero me aproveitar de sua inocência porque estou sozinho com você. Não quero ser assim.

Ele levantou os olhos para mim, inexpressivo, e suas mãos tomaram as minhas.

– O que pensa sobre mim? Realmente. Quer que eu a leve de volta?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

– Todas as garotas... – eu disse baixinho, sem coragem. – Todas as garotas o querem, Edward... você é o capitão do time de futebol... é rico, inteligente... bonito... gentil... todas o querem, mas...

– _Você_ me quer? – ele perguntou de forma intensa.

– Sim – assenti lentamente.

Suas mãos soltaram as minhas e foram até o meu rosto, trazendo-o para si, mas fazendo-me hesitar. Deixei que nossos lábios se encostassem lentamente, em um beijo gentil e terno, até que nossos lábios se pressionassem com força, urgentes.

Uma das mãos que estava em minha nuca desceu até minhas costas, alisando minha blusa fina até o curto espaço entre a barra da blusa e o começo da jeans. Senti-o hesitar em levantar o começo da minha blusa, sua mão quente avançando por minha pele, massageando-a suavemente, lentamente...

Eu sorri, deixando-me levar por seu corpo quente, sentindo-me ser deitada lentamente sobre a grama fofa, macia, seu abdômen musculoso pressionando meu corpo, e minhas mãos subindo até seu cabelo.

Então ele parou repentinamente, tirando suas mãos de mim, apoiando-as na grama aos meus dois lados, deixando seu rosto a poucos centímetros do meu, encarando-me intensamente.

– Bella, se sentir que estou indo longe demais... – ele começou, mas eu o parei, puxando-o novamente para mim.

Suas mãos voltaram para o meu corpo, deslizando por minha cintura sem saber onde parar, e finalmente se encaixando sob a minha blusa, subindo até certo ponto.

**Edward's POV**

Eu não tinha certeza. Não tinha certeza se estava indo longe demais. Não tinha certeza se ela permitia aquilo ou se eu a estava forçando... eu não queria machucá-la física ou emocionalmente... Não!, eu nunca desejaria desrespeitá-la em qualquer sentido possível.

Deixei minhas mãos deslizarem por sua cintura, subindo sob sua blusa, sentindo sua pele quente e macia... e parei onde eu sabia que não poderia ultrapassar.

Ao mesmo tempo, sentia suas mãos pressionando meu cabelo fortemente, trazendo-me junto a si, e enfim deslizarem por minhas costas.

Levantei-me alguns centímetros para tirar meu casaco, ficando apenas com o suéter bege, e joguei o casaco para o lado, voltando a Bella. À _minha_ Bella. E eu ficaria com aquela assim... o tanto quanto possível.

**Bella's POV**

Senti seu corpo se afastar de mim e Edward se jogar para o lado de repente, fazendo-me gemer baixinho. Ele respirou profundamente, calmo, enquanto minha respiração estava ridiculamente ofegante.

Então ele riu. Riu como uma criança que havia acabado de voltar de uma loja de brinquedos com várias sacolas de jogos infantis, todos os jogos que desejara por meses. Riu como uma criança que acabara de voltar de uma loja de doces com um saco imenso de chicletes, pirulitos, puxa-puxas e chocolates.

Ele se aproximou mais de mim novamente e pôs um braço sob mim, sua mão apertando meu ombro, trazendo-me junto a ele, fazendo-me deitar de frente contra seu abdômen, beijando meu cabelo várias vezes.

Nenhum de nós falou por algum tempo. Apreciávamos as sombras da clareira ao nosso redor – ou apenas eu apreciava –, e o momento pós-beijo.

Sua outra mão foi até meu braço, alisando-o suavemente, e minha mão foi até sua face, acariciando-a.

Então eu lembrei.

– Rosalie – minha voz saiu nervosa e triste.

Edward apenas respondeu, confuso:

– Rosalie? – então repetiu: – Ah... Rosalie. Sim. – e se levantou, sentando-se, e me fazendo virar-me para ele.

– Você tem a Rosalie – eu me lembrei lentamente, baixando o rosto. – Você a tem e... eu não tenho ninguém...

Ele pôs um dedo sobre a minha boca e levantou meu queixo para que eu voltasse a encará-lo.

– Você tem a _mim_ – ele disse. – E eu te amo, Isabella. É apenas isso o que sei. E é apenas isso o que desejo saber agora – e voltou a me beijar intensamente, nos deitando novamente na grama.

**E foi isso... e eles continuaram a se beijar... mas, espera, não, não tem lemons aqui. Quero dizer, eles se agarraram muito aí em cima, mas não tem exatamente... **_**caham caham**_**. To indo e espero ****muiito**** que tenham gostado. Bjks e até o próximo cap.**

_**PS: Talvez eu comece a responder as reviews das pessoas cadastradas por mensagens de e-mail, e às pessoas não cadastradas no cap. da fic, mesmo, porque seria provavelmente mais prático :D enfiim , só isso, bjs :***_


	8. Certo ou errado

**Ok, eu sei que demorei muito e sinto muito por isso, mas eu não resisti e comecei a escrever o prólogo da minha nova fic, e acho que já vou até postá-lo, mas só vou continuá-la quando acabar esta aqui =D**

**Enfim, eu acho que esse cap. não ficou muito bom, mas já vai dar pra saber em que direção essa fic está indo.**

**Anyway, respostas: ^^**

**Dada Cullen:** SUAHSAUSH é , tchuco tchuco.. amei *--* a Rose não vai aceitar, com certeza e é aí que todos esperam que entre o Emmett *O* adooooooro o Emm \o enfim, continue acompanhando, bjs :*

**Rachel Clearwater:** UAHSAUHS e eu ainda enfio o Jacob aí :D doo nada, mas eu enfio *O* briigada, amor, espero que este cap não tenho feito você mudar de ideia quanto à fic =/ bjs :*

**CullenB:** SUAHSUAH _cahaam cahaam_ ainda não rola, mas, quem sabe.. hehee briigada pela review =D bjs :*

**MayPattz:** é, e que filme *--* sem efeitos especiais furrecas (sem ofensas ao Twilight o filme..) continue acompanhando bjs :*

**Alice Cullen:** De naada, querida :D Eu.Nã..... /falei :D –q USHASUHAS okok, desculpe-me pela demora, e lá vai novo cap :*

**Lis swan:** SUHAUSAUHS é, mas o Edward é muito bonzinho e tem pena da Rose chorona ... então, acho que isso vai complicar um pouco as coisa HEHE :P malzao. Enfiim, continue acompanhando *--* bjs :*

**Vampiric prinses: **ya, quem me dera existir um Edward na porta da minha neste exato momento... shaushaush ook, parei. Continua acompanhando, bjs :*

**Maarii:** Deesculpa a demora, amor, é que deu problemas aqui com muita coisa pra fazer e eu viajei e não levei o laptop e deu muuito problemiinha... enfiim, aqui está agora, e eu espero que você goste =D SUHAUSHA xoxo :*

**Luiiza:** USHASHUAUS okaay, eu falo muita merda mesmo ;D mas faaaz parte.. USAHSU briigada peela review *--* e continue acompanhado, plz *O* bjks :D

**Nane!: **Briigaada *--* continue acompanhaando , plz, e reviewando shaushaush ookay, eu inventei essa ;D bjs :*

**Mandiinhaa Cullen:** Briigada *O* beeem, todo mundo sabe que ele ia acabar se declarando e talz, senão a fic não teria graça... mas embora ele tenha se declarado antes, vai haver algo maais a partir de agora... bem, leia e avalie e depois me diga se eu to sendo uma idiota. E "aquilo" quase foi mencionado pela Rose no final desse cap, mas não coube direito na conversa entre ela e o Ed. Ceerto, resposta imeensa, vou logo concluir :D bjs :*

**CarolAlvesHale:** Aaai, briigada, amor, ainda bem que você gostou *---* adoro quando as pessoas lêem minhas coisas e não odeiam :P (minha professora de português nunca gosta D: SUHASUH mas ela é só uma =D ) ookay, continue vendo, plz, e briigada *--*

**Angel Cullen McFellou:** Leitora nova! uhu *emoticon do Mário e do Luigi dançando* ok,parei. Briiigada :D o negócio é que a Rose é uma pessoa muito... persuasiva.. e o Ed é muito fofo e é um cavalheiro, e embora ele saiba que não é certo ficar com duas garotas para si, ele tem medo de magoar os sentimentos da Rose... =/ é, vai complicar as coisas SUAHUSAH continue lendo, plz, e mandando reviews com sua opinião :D bjs :*

**Bgsmeinterfona:** UAHSUAS _era_ eu aí :D ounão. .. ounãomeesmo. Ta, chega, realidade. SUHAUSHAS ceerto, briigada, e lá vai o oitavo cap. ^^ bjs :*

**Aniil:** Briigada :D tomara que não piore ;D isso me deixa muito satisfeita comigo mesma e eu tenho autoestima baixa... =/ enfiim, gratzi, bjs :*

**Lenamasen:** Cara, Helena, eu falo contigo amanhã na escola SUAHSUAHS okay, bjs :*

**Julygibert: **vocêmedámedo SUAHSUAHS falo contigo na escola amanhã também ;) bjs :*

**Isa Stream:** SUAHSUAHSUHS eu sou inocente *faz cara de cuticuti* suasaushhs quem se importa com a rose? Suhaush éé, a Bella, não :D mas o Ed, sim =/ mas ele gosta mais da Bella , é claro \o morenas comandam uh o/ SAUSHAU bjs :*

**Mandyrives:** SHAUSHAUS aai, cara, espero que não tê-la decepcionado dessa vez.. eu achei esse cap tão fraquinho =/ mas, enfim, espero que continue acompanhando, porque o cap. do jogo de futebol vai pegar fogo, posso garantir :D Bella _versus_ Rosalie : quem merece o bonzão da história? SUAHUHS ceerto, não vou dando spoilers, bjs :* J.C.

**RosalieHaledeCullen:** SUHAUSA briigada, e espere até o cap. do jogo de futebol :D (que imagino ser no final do nono e no décimo, ainda não tenho certeza) anywaay, la vai, bjs :*

**N Jane:** Briigada :D adooro aquele clipe, não foi tão difícil, já que me lembrou muuito o Ed e a Bells (sem o fato de a Tay ser loura e a Kris não hehe) enfiim, espero que continue gostando ^^. Bjs :*

**Juli Hale P. Cullen: **Briigada ^^ mas eu amei TANTO aquela fiic *-----* e eu nem sou Emmelie, sou Beward , mesmo USHAUSH aí hoje em dia eu to lendo mais Emmelie's e Alisper's para escrever uma fic com um desses casais futuramente :D aaiai, espero que este cap não esteja muito pequeno, mas foi o que deu =/ suahsua ookay, lá vai, bjs :*

**Kessy Masen:** Briigada ^^ eu to tentando pôr muito romance e talz, mas não tenho muita experiência nisso... eu sou melhor em aventura :P hope you like it :*

**Maira:** SHUAHSAU a Taylor Swift se agarrando com o Edward SHAUSHAUSHSUH adooooro ! FIGHT , check; surto da Rose, check; Edward lindo e gostoso , doublecheck *---* SUAHSUAH bjs :*

**Carol Cullen 'L': **USAHSUHAS briigada, queriida, é bom saber que tem gente que gostou ^^ e eu tenho uma amiga que escreve muuuito melhor que eu, que escreve fics no , também : Hey Lyla. Muito massa ^^ bjs :*

**Dany Cullen:** SUAHSUAH é, eles se agarraram, meniina *---* adooro ; e a Rose vai siim usar todo o seu poder de olhar de cachorrinho que caiu do caminhão de mudança para separar nosso casal fofura *----*mas relaaax, o final será boom ;D espero USAHUSH ok, parei. Bjs :*

**Barbara:** outra leitora nova uhu :D briigada ^^ leu os sete caps. no mesmo dia :O (ah, é, eu que sou lerda pra ler SUAHSUH) e a Alice é espeeerta, ela ta AMANDO esse pré-namoro.. mas já a Rose terá que dar uma dura para não perder seu troféeu ;D.. USHAUS bjs :*

**Hey Lyla: **USAHSUAH e eu quero tu continuando o teeu, Lylaa . eu também amo o Edwaard, cara , e a Bella tristinha com ele é fofo, porque ele tem que agarrar ela, pow, senão ela não se toca que ele é perfeito pra ela :D (eu ainda ponho isso na minha fic..) to postando, bjs :*

**Dany Cullen: **deeesculpa demorar tanto, mas eu viajei e talz e eu já to planejando uma nova fic, porque eu não suportei ficar só com a ideia na minha cabeça sem poder começá-la =/ USAHSUH beem, já to postando agora :D bjs :*

**E se foram todas as respostas, e agora está o cap. 8.. e eu aqui esperando não decepcionar alguéem bjs :***

**J.C.**

– **Capítulo 8 –**

**Certo ou errado**

_**Have you ever thought just **__**maybe**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**(You belong with me, Taylor Swift)**_

**Bella's POV**

Abri os olhos lentamente, estranhando a claridade excessiva e tentando localizar onde eu estava. Era esquisita a dormência nos meus pensamentos naquele momento. Tudo em que eu podia pensar era o delicioso e inexplicável aroma vindo de algum ponto ao meu lado.

Virei-me na direção do aroma, meus olhos piscando lentamente, a nitidez voltando em uma velocidade agonizantemente lenta. Eu via um vulto deitado ao meu lado... coisas que pareciam braços sob o que deveria ser a cabeça... o tom do cabelo variava entre o bronze e o castanho mel.

Sentei-me em um salto, finalmente reconhecendo aquele ao meu lado.

– Ai, meu Deus – arfei, meus olhos arregalados, passando rapidamente pelo lugar à minha volta.

A floresta. A floresta! O que eu estou fazendo na floresta?

Edward também se sentou, franzindo os olhos, a expressão confusa e meio divertida. Sua mão voou para a minha, puxando-me para mais perto... e, mesmo se eu não quisesse, não acho que poderia escapar de seu aperto.

– O que foi, Bella? – sua voz era doce e suave... macia e reconfortante... veludo. Ele sussurrava em meu ouvido, seu hálito quente fazendo-me estremecer – e não que aquela fosse a primeira vez que eu estremecia ao ouvir sua voz, é claro.

– Alguma coisa errada? – sua mão acariciava agora o meu cabelo, enquanto a outra me acomodava em seu colo. Senti-me imediatamente desconfortável.

– O que estou fazendo aqui? – as palavras saíram em um jato, e a pergunta saiu em um tom tremendamente estúpido. Quase pude ouvir a platéia bater a mão na cabeça e gritar "durt", em coro.

Edward riu, um som musical, como a melodia de uma canção de ninar, e a mão que estava em meu cabelo veio para o meu queixo, virando meu rosto na direção do dele.

– Você está comigo – ele respondeu com _aquele _sorriso torto. – O resto já não mais importa.

– Mas...

– Shhh... – ele disse pondo o dedo indicador sobre meus lábios. Seu hálito batia direto sobre minhas narinas. Que pasta de dente ele usava, afinal? – Não se preocupe com nada, meu amor. Estamos aqui, sozinhos, apenas apreciando o momento. Isso é o que importa.

Suspirei, realmente cansada de me preocupar com o certo e o errado, com o que deveria fazer e a que horas fazer... ou com o que deveria parecer para os outros... Edward estava mais do que certo: apreciar o momento, e apenas isso.

Encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro, e logo Edward me deitou cuidadosamente sobre seu peito, deitando logo em seguida, e me envolvendo em um abraço protetor. Pus ambas as minhas mãos sob minha cabeça e fechei novamente os olhos, aspirando aquele cheiro delicioso.

– Edward? – chamei baixinho.

Ele fez um movimento quase imperceptível e respondeu:

– Sim, Bella?

Sorri.

– Por que nunca me contou antes?

– O que nunca te contei?

Eu não tinha mais medo ou vergonha para fazer a pergunta, àquela altura.

– Que você... não gostava de mim apenas como sua vizinha.

Ele riu baixinho e afagou minha cabeça.

– Por que _você_ nunca se atreveu a isso? – ele retrucou delicadamente.

Dei de ombros.

– Bem, há certamente um motivo óbvio – respondi lentamente. – Começando pela aparência, é claro.

Ele ficou rígido.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou.

– Bem, é bem óbvio. – repeti. – Na verdade, chega a ser incomparável. Você é... é aquele tipo de garoto perfeito em todos os ângulos e em tudo o que faz... adorado por todas as garotas... e eu sou eu... sabe.

Ele não respondeu. Após alguns segundos, seu tom foi de uma dúvida ingênua:

– Você é você? – ele ecoou. – Bella, o que exatamente está tentando dizer?

– Ah, você me entende – dei de ombros novamente.

Ele não se contentou com a resposta. Sentou-se lentamente, tendo o cuidado de me sentar em seu colo novamente, envolvendo-me em seus braços, e aproximou seu rosto o bastante do meu para que eu não pudesse desviar os olhos dos seus.

Ele me avaliou rapidamente – desde o meu rosto pálido e talvez, naquele momento, meio embriagado, até as minhas jeans desbotadas e sujas – e voltou a me fitar nos olhos com um sorriso incrédulo.

– Você deve ser cega, menina – ele disse. – Não vê como você é?

– O quê? – franzi as sobrancelhas.

Ele revirou os olhos, aproximando mais e mais os nossos rostos.

– Tão... perfeita – ele sussurrou, sua expressão mudando para algo novo... desejo? Era isso?

Ele voltou a me beijar. Lentamente, no início. O beijo voltou mais urgente alguns segundos depois, nossos lábios se pressionando fortemente. Então ele me soltou de novo, voltando a me encarar com intensidade.

Eu estava sem fôlego. Deveria começar a pensar em me acostumar com aquilo, mas... Rosalie. A imagem de sua beleza incomparável veio à tona à minha cabeça.

Em um impulso estranho, soltei Edward e me distanciei, saindo de seu colo, deixando-o a me encarar confuso, meio magoado.

– Desculpe – eu disse rapidamente, em um tom baixo. – Mas você... quero dizer, Rosalie, ela...

Ele assentiu, o tom compreensivo, e se levantou. Ergueu uma mão para mim, ajudando-me a me levantar.

– Tudo bem – ele disse com um sorriso triste. – Não se preocupe com ela. Venha; se sairmos agora, chegaremos lá ainda dois minutos adiantados.

Eu sorri e segurei sua mão, tomando o cuidado de não apertá-la forte demais, tomando o cuidado de não traçar algo mais definitivo com aquele simples e inocente gesto enquanto voltávamos para o carro.

*------------*------------*-------------*

O estacionamento estava lotado quando o Volvo de Edward se aproximou da entrada. Eu podia ver algumas carinhas curiosas voltando-se para nós entre os carros, mesmo tendo absoluta certeza de que o vidro fumê poderia nos proteger de olhares desconfortáveis e fofocas.

Edward mantinha sua mão sobre a minha, esta sobre minha coxa. Ele sorria enquanto dava a curva para a próxima rua do estacionamento e dirigia na direção do jipe de Emmett e do Porsche de Alice. Eu podia sentir claramente os olhares enérgicos que a morena me enviava, parada ao lado do carro, o braço ao redor de Jasper, em posição possessiva.

– Estão todos olhando – murmurei para mim mesma, me torturando.

Edward riu, ao meu lado.

– Deixe-os – ele disse. – Eles iriam saber mais cedo ou mais tarde.

– Mas Jasper... – eu disse horrorizada. Era irmão de Rosalie. Poderia ligar para ela imediatamente ao me ver junto de Edward...

Novamente ele riu, dando tapinhas fracos na minha mão enquanto desligava o motor do carro.

– Jasper não vai falar nada – ele prometeu. – Alice pode se assegurar disso.

Eu assenti meio relutante e ouvi o barulho do carro sendo destrancado. Mas antes que eu tivesse chance de abrir a porta, Alice a abriu por mim e me puxou para fora pelo braço, quase fazendo-me tropeçar no degrau.

– Bella! – ela me puxou para um abraço exageradamente apertado e sufocante. Então ela me soltou, olhando-me nos olhos com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Para onde vocês foram? – ela perguntou em um sussurro.

– Edward, seu safado! – eu ouvi a voz de trovão de Emmett atrás de mim e virei-me automaticamente. Ele deu um abraço de urso no irmão e virou-se para mim em seguida. – Nunca pensei que seria capaz de fazer isso, Isabella Swan!

Eu sorri envergonhada e senti meu rosto queimar pela milésima vez naquela mesma manhã.

Alice me puxou para seu lado e me levou junto a ela para a porta da escola exatamente no momento em que podia-se ouvir o barulho de um novo carro fazendo a curva no estacionamento. Não precisei me virar para ver quem era.

– É melhor você não ver isso – Alice sussurrou para mim. – Sério.

Eu assenti, entendo automaticamente, e Alice me deixou no meio do corredor.

– Vou ver como as coisas vão – ela disse com um meio sorriso nervoso e deu meia volta.

Suspirei e andei calmamente até o meu armário, tentando não prestar tanta atenção nos murmúrios ao meu redor, e sabendo exatamente do que se tratavam. Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen...

Fiz uma careta enquanto digitava a combinação do armário e ouvia passos rápidos vindos em minha direção. Jessica me virou abruptamente para si, a expressão chocada.

– _Ai, meu Deus!_ – ela quase gritou. – Por favor, Bella, não me diga que o que eu penso que aconteceu _realmente_ aconteceu... ou que o que as pessoas estão falando _realmente_ é verdade e que Rosalie Hale _vai_ querer arrancar a sua cabeça do seu corpo e jogar fora.

Engoli em seco com aquela última frase e fechei o armário, ajeitando os livros nos braços.

– Bem, eu...

– "Bem, eu", nada! – Jessica me interrompeu. – Bella, _me conta tudo!_

Suspirei e fiz outra careta.

– Ele só me deu uma carona – menti. – Só isso. A minha picape quebrou e ele me ofereceu uma carona no lugar da irmã.

Jessica arqueou as sobrancelhas e apenas me encarou em um silêncio tenso, esperando que eu desmentisse minha última fala.

– O quê? – eu perguntei dando as costas e caminhando até minha próxima classe.

– Você não parece entender, Isabella – Jessica me acompanhou. – Você saiu com o cara mais cobiçado da escola, que namora a garota mais cobiçada da escola, e parece não dar a mínima para isso...

– E não dou – afirmei. – Mesmo. Quero dizer, não foi nem mesmo um encontro, nós ficamos uns cinco minutos dentro de um carro.

Jessica franziu as sobrancelhas, nervosa.

– Isabella...

– Srta. Swan, faça o favor de entrar na sala, já está atrasada – o professor passou por nós na entrada da sala e em seguida virou-se para Jessica, meio curioso. – E o que faz aqui, Srta. Stanley?

Agradeci internamente por aquela deixa e entrei na sala, sem esperar ouvir pela resposta de Jessica e sentando-me em minha carteira.

Química, ótimo. Talvez eu pudesse apenas me distrair, olhando fixamente para a tabela periódica e tentando decorar mais algum elemento que eu ainda não tinha visto. Eu devia saber uns trinta até agora.

**Edward's POV**

Rose descia lentamente do carro, mordendo fracamente os lábios pintados como se sentisse dor. Não pude deixar de mandar-lhe um sorriso compreensivo quando seus olhos avançaram em minha direção. Ela retribuiu o sorriso – um sorriso um pouco mais intenso do que eu desejava naquela hora.

Suspirei lentamente e Emmett e Jasper se afastaram sutilmente, fingindo conversarem entre si, quando notaram minha expressão. Alice voltou alguns segundos depois, sozinha, e parou a alguns metros de distância de mim.

– Oi, querido – Rose veio até mim estalando um beijo em meus lábios e depois sorrindo. – Desculpe-me por hoje; devo ter comido algo ruim ontem à noite. Enfim, eu estava pensando sobre hoje à noite... você disse que poderíamos contar sobre os nossos planos ao seus pais...

– Sim – eu respondi lentamente, suspirando. – _Aquilo_. Certo.

Rosalie franziu as sobrancelhas, a expressão sorridente tornando-se lentamente desconfiada.

– No que está pensando? – ela perguntou baixinho.

– O que quer dizer?

Ela suspirou, revirando os olhos.

– Há algo errado, obviamente – ela disse. – Fale. O que é?

Suspirei.

– Rose, eu... acho que não está dando muito certo – desviei os olhos para o lado, o que pareceu tê-la irritado.

– Edward – ela disse friamente. – Por favor, pelo menos _olhe para mim_ enquanto fala _comigo_.

Fiz o que ela pediu, mesmo que contra a minha vontade. Senti seus olhos azuis profundos adentrando os meus, escurecendo enquanto sua expressão clareava e tornava-se, de repente, decepcionada.

– O que está tentando dizer? – ela perguntou baixinho, mais para si mesma do que para qualquer outra pessoa.

Não respondi. Seus olhos azuis começaram a clarear novamente, a tornarem-se mais melosos, menos desconfiados... mais sensíveis. Como se, a qualquer palavra sem jeito que eu pronunciasse, eles fossem feridos cruelmente.

Desviei o olhar novamente.

– O que não está dando certo, Edward? – sua voz, cujo tom deveria soar confiante e aborrecido, saiu fraca e meio entrecortada, embargada.

Engoli em seco.

– Nós.

Rosalie não respondeu, e eu evitava olhar em sua face, temendo o que poderia acabar encontrando ali. De alguma forma aquele silêncio pesado me fez sentir coragem para continuar. Valeria a pena, no final de tudo.

– Eu acho que o que nós temos agora... não está funcionando. – eu prossegui lentamente, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado.

Rose arfou.

– Olhe para mim – ela disse baixinho – e repita o que disse olhando nos meus olhos.

Resolvi tentar. Eu não podia desistir agora. Rosalie perceberia a qualquer hora o que eu estava escondendo dela...

Seus olhos estavam marejados, o azul escuro brilhando por causa da intensidade de suas emoções e pelas lágrimas que ela quase forçava a cair. Seu rosto estava torcido em uma careta de tristeza e decepção, e suas bochechas estavam levemente avermelhadas, como se estivesse tão furiosa ou triste que poderia explodir a qualquer instante.

– Rose... – eu disse lentamente, tocando seus cachos dourados perfeitos. – Rose, por favor...

Ela não se conteve – logo seu corpo magro e esbelto estava colado ao meu, fortemente, e seus braços envolviam os meus ombros... e seus soluços eram um pouco mais do que inaudíveis. Minhas mãos subiram lenta e hesitantemente até suas costas, afagando-as levemente, sentindo o calor de seu corpo com mais intensidade do que em qualquer outro momento nosso.

Ela me abraçava sem se importar se entendia ou não os motivos de eu estar falando aquilo. Ela me abraçava sem se importar se eu queria ou não retribuir seus sentimentos. E de alguma forma eu não pude contestar aquele gesto – eu não pude simplesmente soltá-la e fingir que nada havia acontecido.

Mas... e Bella?

Visualizei por um instante como Bella reagiria ao me ver naquele instante. Imaginei sua expressão chocada, e lágrimas de ódio caírem por seu rosto pálido e fino...

_Não_. Eu não podia fazê-la sofrer. Eu não podia ter as duas... mas podia ter a que eu amava. A que eu queria para mim – _só_ para mim.

– Edward – Rose sussurrou entre soluços. – Por favor, não me deixe. Por favor, eu farei tudo o que for possível para consertar o que quer que eu tenha feito de errado. Só... não me deixe.

Eu assenti lentamente, inseguro sobre aquela decisão. Valeria a pena arriscar? Arriscar magoar os sentimentos de Bella? Naquele momento eu realmente não tinha certeza do que era certo ou errado... ou do que valia ou não a pena.

**E foi só isso, sorry =/ mas o cap. 9 vai pegar :D cês vão ver! Eu ainda consigo isso *O* ookay, parei, e espero reviews para ativar a Cri (Criatividade) e a Ins (Inspiração.. são duas amigas minhas ^^) . Bjuus**

**J.C.**

_(Aperte no botãozinho aí embaixo, plz, e deixe qualquer coisa.. tipo um "up", se for preciso :D UHUASH)_


	9. Céu sem estrelas

**Okaaay, eu notei que seria muito estranho incluir o jogo de futebol neste cap tão... depressivo... e sinto que vou acabar decepcionando vocês dessa vez. Esse cap. tá me lembrando **_**TANTO **_**New Moon, quando o Ed deixa a Bella... só que agora parece ser um meio-termo. Não sei. SUAHUASH **

**Anyway, eu acho que esse cap. não ficou exatamente como eu planejei... não sei o que houve, mas, não ficou exatamente como eu queria... então, espero que continuem acompanhando do mesmo jeito =/**

**Respostas às reviews \o (às reviews dos não-cadastrados):**

**Amanda Oselame:** HAUSHAUSH briigada, espero MESMO não decepcioná-la com esse cap.. eu achei ele meio triste.. mas para os Alispers, eu acho que a parte do Jasper ficou , no mínimo, fofa *--* bjs :* JC.

**Gabytenorio:** USAHSHA ela não armou exatamente um barraco... ela ficou toda revoltada, SUAHSUA, buut não arrancou os cabelos da loura :D (ainda, detalhe.) suahsua bjs :* JC.

**Alice Cullen:** Aliice, ela postou o Vampire of the Opera \o O cap. ta pequeno, maas melhor do que nada, né :D SUAHSUAH que você ganhe o processo *saúde* SUHASUH but relax, ele não fica com a Rose (_como eu faria isso ?_ :O) *risos* bjs JC.

'**Geebah .: **Leitora nova :D \o SUASUAH a Rose fez só chantagem emocional, relaxa, eu to mesmo é sentindo pena da Bella revoltada =/ *risos* brigada pela review e continue acompanhando ^^ bjs :* JC.

**kellynha cullen: **Ele só sentiu peena da Rose =/ eu também sinto pena na hora de dar fora em pessoas.. (no comments, nunca precisei fazer isso, graças a Deus) . E éé, a Alice menciona esse jeito que o Emm olha para a Rose :D beem, continue acompanhando, plz *--* =*

**Rêh: **SHASUHASU infelizmente este cap. não ficou _exatamente_ como eu queria.. acho que o que realmente "vai pegar" (risos) será o 10º cap, que eu inclusive já comecei a escrever ^^ . boom, espero que não deixe de acompanhar, anyway bjs :* JC

**Luiiza:** SHAUSHASU é, todas teríamos medo no lugar do Edward.. ounao. USAHSUAH enfiim, este cap. não ficou exatamente _perfeito_, mas foi o máximo que consegui em pouco tempo. ^^ bjs :*

**Barbara:** USHAUSHA briigada, amor ^^ . tomara que não "desvicie"nesta cap =/ sério, to com medo de que ninguém goste. But relax, minha fase desistente já passou. Agora eu não desisto mais :D e já sei como esta fic vai terminar, mesmo :D deve terminar no 14º ou 15º cap. já ta perto :( boom, bjs :* J.C

**Dany Cullen:** Que bom que você gostou da outra ^^ feliz :D e a Bella ficou.. revoltada. Acho que é um reflexo de um dos meus momentos emos. Não, não sou emo. Mas tenho meus momentos =/ ookaay, e quanto à Love Story, eu só vou continuar quando a YBWM terminar :) e aí vai o 9º cap ^^ bjs e thanks for the review :* JC.

**Lenamasen:** Falo contigo amanhã. Bjs SUAHSUAH. JC.

**Julygilbert:** Você é doida /FATÃO. Também falo contigo amanhã, JULIA. E você prometeu que iria parar de me chamar de guria D: bjs :* JC.

**Maira:** QUE COINCIDÊNCIA :O Eu já estava respondendo a review da Dany quando recebo a sua :D legal ^^ bom, relax, já estou postando rápido, e pode notar que o Ed não está muito feliz... e muito menos Bella , of course =/ ah, mas dá ibope :D tapareidenovo. Espero que não me odeie depois deste cap *--*, bjs :* JC.

– **Capítulo 9 –**

**Céu sem estrelas**

_She wears high heels_

_I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer ca__ptain and_

_I'm on the bleachers_

_(You belong with me, Taylor Swift)_

**Bella's POV**

Meus olhos avançaram para a mesma direção de sempre no refeitório, na hora do almoço. Meu gemido foi inevitável ao contemplar a mesa ocupada por apenas três pessoas. Edward e Rosalie haviam sumido.

– O que foi? – Jess veio até mim, parando ao meu lado, seguindo meu olhar e enfim revirando os olhos. – É, parece que o bonitão Cullen e seu troféu louro não estão aqui hoje.

Virei-me para Jess. Ela já começava a se afastar, a puxar uma cadeira na mesa de Mike e de Angela e a se sentar lentamente, cumprimentando os outros. Ben veio logo depois, sentando-se ao lado de Angela, abraçando-a e estalando um beijo em sua bochecha. Lauren e Tyler foram os próximos.

Eu fiquei parada, olhando-os, indecisa se deveria me sentar ali ou ir até Alice e tirar minha atual preocupação.

Felizmente não precisei me mover. Alice havia se levantado e corria até mim, mordendo os lábios enquanto me puxava pelo braço para fora do refeitório. Eu não discuti.

– Bella… – ela suspirou, a expressão triste, meio decepcionada. – Isso não é muito bom...

– O quê? – perguntei, apreensiva. – Alice, onde está Edward? E Rosalie?

Ela suspirou.

– Bella, eles...

Então seus olhos se aprenderam em algum ponto atrás de mim por um segundo, e se desviaram rapidamente para o meu rosto.

– O quê? – virei-me lentamente, mesmo ouvindo a exclamação que começava a sair da boca de Alice.

– Não...!

– Ah, olá, Alice – Rosalie nos cumprimentou, entrelaçando seu braço com o de Edward, cuja expressão era sombria, e cujos olhos verdes, uma vez brilhantes, agora estavam escuros, negando-se a virar-se para mim sequer por um instante.

– Hm, e Isabella – Rosalie completou após alguns segundos de hesitação, e continuou a andar até a porta-dupla do refeitório, como se nada estivesse menos perfeito.

**Edward's POV**

Rosalie continuou a me abraçar por mais alguns minutos em silêncio. Eu podia sentir sua respiração ofegante tornando-se cada vez mais calma, mais suave, até o ponto em que ela me soltou e sorriu para mim, seu rosto a centímetros de distância do meu.

– Eu te amo, Edward Cullen – ela disse baixinho.

Eu não respondi. Eu já havia me perguntado qual poderia ser minha reação ao ouvir aquelas palavras e, após algum tempo, aquele pequeno dilema já não me incomodava mais. Eu pensava que Rosalie provavelmente nunca seria capaz de dizer aquilo – não era o que ela normalmente dizia para qualquer pessoa ao seu redor. E então eu ouvia aquilo e... eu sentia meu corpo ficar tenso de repente, em uma reação automática. Sentia meu coração bater aceleradamente, como se pudesse inflar a tal ponto que conseguiria se libertar do espaço mínimo em meu peito. Eu sentia os segundos se passando rapidamente, e a expressão de Rosalie logo mudar para algo confuso, talvez chocado, à espera de uma resposta satisfatória à sua declaração.

– Rose – eu disse lentamente. – Eu também gosto muito, _muito_ de você – forcei-me a dar a ênfase necessária.

Sua expressão murchou. Desviei meu olhar rapidamente ao sentir seu corpo ficar tenso.

– Edward – Alice se adiantou, notando minha expressão desconfortável. – Aula de Geografia. Vamos. Estamos atrasados.

Ela me puxou pelo braço, em seguida, afastando-me rapidamente de Rosalie e do estacionamento, posicionando-me contra a parede lateral exterior da escola.

– _O que você pensa que está fazendo, Edward Cullen?_ – Alice sibilou, furiosa. **(N/A: Eu queria **_**tanto**_** poder colocar o "Masen" e o "Jr." nesse nome, mas aí a ideia de o Edward, o Emmett e a Alice serem irmãos de sangue seria mudada... além disso, o nome de solteira da Esme não é Masen =/ malzão)**.

Eu suspirei e abri a boca para responder, mas a pequenina e rápida mão da minha irmã voou até meus lábios, me impedindo de falar.

– Não, não! _Eu_ falo! – ela disse com os olhos pegando fogo. – Olha aqui, você está _obviamente_ a fim da Bella desde que ela se mudou para Forks! Você a espiona pela janela do seu quarto _todo o santo dia_ – E NÃO NEGUE! Eu já nem sabia mais por que você continuava namorando a Rosalie, e hoje de manhã você e Bella sumiram por quase _uma hora_, e eu não duvido nada que você a tenha levado até o seu local secreto no meio da floresta! Eu estava aqui, toda animada porque havia, afinal, ajudado a unir vocês dois, e agora só queria ajudá-lo na hora de resolver as coisas com a Rosalie, mas, então, você simplesmente... – ela fez um barulho de profunda irritação com a boca e suspirou, recuperando o fôlego. Sua voz voltou mais baixa e mais tensa. – O que você acha que a Bella vai pensar quando vir vocês dois? Hein? _Como você acha que ela vai reagir??_

Engoli em seco.

– Eu sei – murmurei. – Eu sei, eu sei que eu sou um monstro... o pior do mundo, e que eu não mereço nenhuma das duas, mas... mas, Alice, eu não poderia simplesmente... largar Rose e deixá-la à deriva...

– Emmett gosta dela – Alice disse. – Ele gosta dela. E não faça essa cara de fatalmente surpreso, não, porque já estava até óbvio. E eu não sei se ela sente o mesmo por ele, inclusive depois do que ela disse a você, mas... bom, quem sabe.

Suspirei. Como eu nunca havia notado? Como eu nunca havia notado o que Alice estava dizendo ali, naquele momento? Como eu nunca havia sequer prestado atenção...?

– Eu não sei o que fazer – eu disse, simplesmente.

Alice respirou profundamente, buscando paciência.

– Você já perdeu sua oportunidade – ela disse. – Por mais que eu também não goste disso tudo, Edward, e eu realmente não gosto, já que Bella é minha amiga... eu não posso simplesmente enganá-la. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela vai ver os dois juntos... e tudo o que posso fazer é...

– Impeça-a – eu pedi, quase suplicando. – Por favor, impeça-a de me ver hoje. Eu não vou almoçar hoje, ficarei o dia inteiro tentando evitá-la, e você deve...

– Vocês não têm aula juntos hoje? – Alice me interrompeu. – Ciências ou algo assim?

– Biologia II – eu me lembrei, mordendo os lábios, nervoso. – Depois do almoço. Droga.

Alice suspirou.

– O que quer que eu faça, então? – perguntou.

– Apenas mantenha-a... o mais longe possível de mim e de Rosalie – dei as costas, voltando ao estacionamento. – Eu falarei com ela na aula de Biologia.

*-----------*------------*-----------*

Rosalie estava me esperando do lado de fora da minha classe de Espanhol. Ela deu um oi rápido a Emmett quando este passou por ela, e me puxou para perto de si assim que me viu, estalando um beijo em meus lábios. Correspondi o menos que pude.

– Vamos, estou _morta_ de fome – ela disse sorrindo, dando ênfase ao adjetivo.

Hesitei, minha expressão escurecendo.

– O que foi? – ela perguntou, apreensiva.

As pessoas passavam por nós, cochichando entre si, e pude ouvir vários "Bella"s saindo de seus lábios. Tentei ignorar aquilo ao máximo, sentindo o cheiro da comida do refeitório chegando ao meu nariz.

– Por que não comemos em um lugar mais privado? – ofereci, puxando-a para mim e lançando o meu melhor olhar malicioso. – Um lugar mais... _nosso_.

Ela piscou, como em um tipo de transe estranho, e então sacudiu a cabeça.

– Não, não – ela disse. – Sério, estou morta de fome, não consegui comer nada hoje de manhã... vamos logo, por favor, querido – ela me puxou pelo corredor.

Eu a deixei me guiar, torcendo com todas as minhas forças para que logo a pessoa que eu menos queria ver naquele momento...

– Ah, olá, Alice – Rosalie disse, e eu rapidamente desviei meu olhar ao captar a sombra da pessoa ao lado de minha irmã, parada em frente à porta-dupla do refeitório.

Respirei profundamente, tentando me controlar e... não pensar...

– Hm, e Isabella – Rosalie completou com uma ponta de desgosto, e abriu a porta-dupla.

Deixei que ela me guiasse até a mesa onde usualmente nos sentávamos e imediatamente concentrei meu olhar pesado na madeira plastificada, brincando com a tampinha do H2O **(N/A: Existe H2O nos States? Eu não sei)** de Emmett, sentado ao meu lado.

– Eu vou buscar meu almoço – Rosalie se levantou rapidamente, estando sentada por meros dois segundos.

– Vou com você – Emmett anunciou.

Rose suspirou e os dois se afastaram rapidamente, caminhando em direção ao _self service_.

– Edward... – ouvi a voz calma e baixa de Jasper a alguns centímetros de mim. – Você está bem?

– Pareço bem? – perguntei suavemente, tentando não parecer grosso.

– Não muito – Jasper respondeu, meio hesitante. – Tem algo a ver com... com Isabella?

Assenti lentamente.

Jasper não respondeu.

– Jasper – eu disse baixinho.

Ele virou seu rosto em minha direção assim que eu levantei minha cabeça.

– Se você tivesse... que escolher... – eu disse lentamente, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado. – Escolher entre... a minha irmã... e outra garota...

Jasper respirou profundamente.

– O quê? – senti meu corpo enrijecer.

– Eu não penso que... – Jasper suspirou. – Eu não penso que haveria algum modo... alguma _situação_... em que eu poderia estar entre Alice e outra garota qualquer... porque eu não sentiria esse tipo de dúvida.

Franzi o cenho, confuso.

– O que quer dizer?

– Bem... – Jasper se concentrou em suas mãos, tentando provavelmente procurar as palavras certas. – Alice é... é _única_. E eu não consigo me imaginar com nenhuma outra... porque é impossível. É como imaginar... – ele sorriu. – Não sei... não consigo encontrar outro exemplo... como imaginar que um eclipse solar total... raro... sombrio... como imaginar que um dia as estrelas deixarão de aparecer durante a noite... que o céu vá ficar sem seu brilho noturno... Meu mundo seria uma completa escuridão... sem a sua irmã, Edward. Então eu não conseguiria sobreviver sem minha estrela. E não se pode substituir uma estrela.

Eu fiquei em silêncio, voltando a encarar minhas mãos e a tampinha do H2O entre elas, e refletindo sobre o que acabara de ouvir. Por que eu não havia pensando assim antes? Por que Jasper estava tão certo?

Balancei a cabeça, confuso.

– Quem é a minha estrela? – perguntei a mim mesmo, baixinho. – Quem é o meu sol da meia noite?

**Bella's POV**

Eu avancei pelo corredor. Avancei rapidamente pelo corredor, sem me importar se havia várias chances de eu tropeçar em meus próprios pés... sem me importar se as lágrimas que deslizavam incontrolavelmente pelo meu rosto chamavam a atenção dos que passavam por mim... eu só queria ir _para casa!_

Cheguei ao estacionamento e não suportei o peso do meu próprio corpo. Senti minhas pernas cederem miseravelmente e o meus joelhos encostarem no chão frio... e logo todo o meu corpo estava lá, desgastado, acabado... maltratado.

– Bella! – eu ouvia gritos ao longe, e sequer me importava.

Meus olhos já começavam a se fechar... e eu só queria estar sonhando antes que pudesse dar minha próxima inspiração.

– Bella, Bella! – senti alguém se ajoelhando ao meu lado, colocando minha cabeça sobre seu colo. Sentia sua voz de choro, ressentimento transbordando tão incontrolavelmente quanto minhas lágrimas. – Eu sinto muito, Bella... eu sinto muito por ter o irmão mais _idiota_ do mundo...

– Eu desisto – murmurei ainda de olhos fechados. – Desisto de tudo. Não suporto mais isso.

– Bella...

– Alice, _chega_ – mordi meus lábios, virando meu rosto para o seu colo, abafando meus soluços na barra da sua blusa. – Você não se sente cansada deste mundo? Um mundo onde as pessoas brincam com os seus sentimentos... a ferem fatalmente, arrancando cada pedaço seu com o mínimo de misericórdia possível... até não sobrar mais nada. – abri os olhos, notando minha vista embaçada. – _Eu_ estou cansada. Eu me sinto _exausta_ de tudo isso... que merda, eu não quero mais sentir isso... eu não quero mais me sentir um fracasso... não quero me comparar com os outros...

Eu me sentia maltratada. Completamente exausta, sem sequer um pingo de energia... e estava, mais do que tudo, _farta_ de tudo aquilo. _Para que_ querer me comparar com uma vaca chata loura vagabunda que simplesmente não é _nada_ para mim? _Para que_ me preocupar com seu estupidamente lindo namorado que parece _adorar_ me machucar com cada pingo de energia do seu ser?

Eu tinha amigas. Eu tinha Alice, tinha Angela, e tinha até Jessica. Eu tinha um pai maravilhoso, que mesmo que não fale muito, ainda me ama incondicionalmente. Tinha boas notas na escola, tinha uma mãe e um padrasto que se comunicavam comigo praticamente todos os dias. Por que eu ainda tinha que me preocupar com aqueles que eram quem exatamente me feriam? Por que eu ainda _insistia_ em me preocupar com isso?

Edward era só um _garoto_... eu podia me apaixonar por qualquer outro quando quisesse... e mesmo que não fosse tão bonito quanto o meu vizinho, pelo menos poderia não me ferir tanto quanto este estava fazendo.

– Bella – Alice voltou a dizer baixinho. – Bella, por favor, pare de dizer essas coisas... só... levante-se e... e vamos voltar.

– Quero ir para casa – murmurei.

– Não, Bella...

– Alice, _por favor_, leve-me para casa...

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Sinto muito, Bella.

– Alice, por favor, a próxima classe...

– É com o meu irmão. Sim, eu sei. E é exatamente por isso que eu não vou levá-la para casa. Ele precisa falar com você... e vice-versa.

– Alice...

– Levante-se, vamos. Eu vou ajudá-la – ela me sentou lentamente e me puxou suavemente pelos braços, me colocando de pé, minhas pernas ainda meio trêmulas. Sorriu levemente. – Venha.

**Edward's POV**

Eu fui o primeiro a chegar à classe de Biologia II. A sala estava completamente vazia e arrumada quando me sentei em minha cadeira e esperei pacientemente pelo professor, pensando no que poderia dizer a ela...

– Sr. Cullen – o professor se aproximou de mim. – Rápido, como sempre. Por favor, poderia me ajudar a distribuir esses materiais?... Haverá uma pequena experiência hoje.

Eu assenti.

– Claro, como não?

Levantei-me e peguei uma das caixas que o professor segurava nas mãos. Ouvi os outros alunos chegarem e se sentarem à medida que os minutos se passavam, e finalmente voltei a me sentar.

Olhei para o lugar vazio ao lado do meu. A aula já havia começado. Ela não viria? Havia ido embora?

– Srta. Swan! Atrasada, que novidade! – o professor sorriu para a recém chegada, que apenas respondeu com a voz embargada:

– Sinto muito, Sr. Banner... Não irá se repetir.

Eu sorri internamente, ouvindo seus passos lentos e cuidadosos se aproximarem da nossa mesa, e em seguida seu corpo sentar-se ao meu lado, afastando-se para o ponto mais distante de mim.

Ignorei aquele pequeno detalhe, por enquanto.

– Há microscópios sobre as mesas – o Sr. Banner começou a dizer –, e ao lado há...

Não prestei atenção ao que ele dizia. Apenas me concentrei no jeito como Bella respirava. Seu nariz estava claramente entupido, do jeito que ela fungava, mas ela não estava assim naquela manhã... e sua mão esfregava seus olhos com uma freqüência até desnecessária...

Ela... estava chorando?

O horror inundou a minha cabeça imediatamente. _Eu_ a havia feito _chorar?!_ Eu havia feito a _minha estrela_ chorar?!

Engoli em seco e ouvi o barulho das outras duplas pela sala conversarem. Seria naquela hora. Naquela mesma hora eu deveria falar com ela... virar-me para ela e ver se sua expressão desmentia ou não o que eu mais temia naquele momento.

– Bella – eu disse lentamente, baixinho, aproximando minha cadeira da dela. Em reflexo, ela afastou a sua mais alguns centímetros, e eu senti como se uma faca em chamas atingisse meu peito em cheio.

– Gostaria de começar? – eu perguntei, hesitante, empurrando o microscópio para ela.

Ela assentiu e as mechas de cabelo que cobriam seus olhos finalmente foram para trás, mostrando aqueles olhos cor de chocolate derretido que eu tanto adorava... vermelhos, inchados, seus cílios ainda úmidos pelas lágrimas que deveriam ter sido derramadas há muito pouco.

Mais três facas me atingiram, a dor subindo e contaminando todo o meu corpo, como se pudesse fazê-lo explodir a qualquer instante.

– Bella – eu não pude evitar, e minhas mãos foram até o seu rosto, puxando-o para mim, obrigando-a a me encarar.

**Bella's POV**

Seus olhos cor de esmeralda estavam sombrios, tristes, quando ele me obrigou a olhá-lo diretamente. Então era isso o que ele pretendia? Machucar-me mais ainda, obrigando-me a olhar mais uma vez em seu rosto... _tocando_ o meu rosto?

Arfei, aflita, e rapidamente me afastei de seu toque, sentindo as lágrimas pesadas encherem meus olhos novamente.

Encolhi-me em minha cadeira, sem dizer mais nada, e apenas me concentrei no microscópio. Anotei na folha de caderno o que havia visto e empurrei o microscópio para o meu parceiro.

Ele segurou minha mão. Seu toque quente e abrupto libertou mais ainda as minhas lágrimas, que desceram geladas e dolorosas pela minha face.

– Bella, eu sinto...

– O que você _quer_, afinal? – eu o interrompi, murmurando entre dentes, sentindo a raiva e o ressentimento subirem rapidamente à minha cabeça. Não me permiti encará-lo. – Quer continuar jogando seus joguinhos comigo? Continuar _brincando_ com o que sinto?

Ele não respondeu. Soltou minha mão.

– Eu nunca... nunca quis brincar com os seus sentimentos, Bella – ele murmurou. – Jamais.

Eu ri, sentindo a raiva transbordar acidamente por aquele som frio, sem emoção.

– Não me faça _rir_, Edward Cullen – cuspi seu nome com raiva. – Aliás, _pare_ de falar comigo. Pare de me tocar. Pare de fingir que gosta de mim... que _se importa_ comigo. Porque você _não_ se importa – virei-me para ele. – E nem eu com você.

**Edward's POV**

Eu não pude respirar. Todo o ar ao meu redor havia sumido. Havia desaparecido, sido dizimado. Meu pulmão ardia, gritando por ar. Meu coração se despedaçava, gritando por ela.

_Bella..._

Deixei que ela se virasse para o microscópio e então levantasse sua mão, pedisse a atenção do professor e murmurasse algo para ele, e depois se levantasse e saísse da sala com a mochila se arrastando no chão atrás dela.

Deixando a sala daquele jeito, eu sentia a vida deixar meu corpo vazio... deixar minha alma.

Minha estrela havia me deixado. Eu não passava da noite... do céu rodeado por escuridão.

E só.

* * *

**Hm... how _bad_ is it? Muito? Bem, estou trabalhando no cap. 10 e espero que a parte do "I remember you driving to my house/in the middle of the night" apareça, finalmente :D estou esperando por essa parte há seculos ^^** (mentira, minha inspiração para salvar a fic só veio há poucos minutos).

**Anyway, por favor, deixem reviews e, se não tiverem gostado deste cap, deixem reviews mesmo assim, e com sugestões de melhora, de preferência ^^ bjs :***

**JC.**


	10. Jacob Black

**Oooi, people, desculpem pelo atraso da fic.. é que o cap. 10 ia ser no jogo de futebol... o cap. já tava na metade e talz... quando algumas leitoras falaram que bem que eu podia colocar o Jake pra fazer ciúme no Edward... weell, aí está a Bella conhecendo o Jake... e o cap. está imenso, então, se quiserem pular as descrições, sintam-se à vontade ^^ (eu mesma odeio ler descrições de lugares ou escrevê-las... não sou boa =/)**

**Enfim, respostas às reviews dos não-cadastrados (e se eu tiver esquecido de responder à review de algum cadastrado, por favor, me avisem, minha memória é péssima =/) :**

**Luiiza:** Briigada, gostei que gostou =P é, o nosso casal fofura ainda vai passar por mais desventura =/ rimou. Briigada pela review, amore, bjs :*

**Nana!**: Aaai, desculpa por demorar, mas eu tava ocupada com a feira da cultura da minha escola e com as provas de matemática e inglês e com pouco tempo... e ainda mudei o cap. todo depois... enfiim, briigada pela review, eu só tento escrever o melhor possível ^^ bjs, querida, espero que goste :D :*

**Gabytenorio:** SUAHSUAHS noossa, eu também teria taanta pena de deformar aquele rostinho liindo *--* SUAHSUAHS éé, homens compliicados.. pra a maioria tudo o que importa é cerveja, futebol e peito grande. Taparei. Minha mãe também me acha louca porque ela diz que eu gostar de um vampiro feio tipo o Ed... MASELENÃOÉFEIO!, eu grito pra ela, e ela estreita os olhos: "É claro que é, credo". Okaay, resposta muito grande.. briigada pela review e hope you liike it ^^ :*

**Rêh:** Foi poético ? *--* oown, briigada, eu achei que todo mundo ia achar tosco ou sei lá... A Alice não aparece nesse cap... mas no próximo ela vai pro quarto da Bells e acha o diário dela e... ok,orestoeunãoconto hehe. Dessa vez o Jake que aparece, amor ^^ espero que tenha paciência em ler este cap., confesso que ele ficou maior do que eu esperava. Bjs :* JC.

' **Geebah .:** Briigada =D feliz estou que você gostou ^^ e a parte da estrela eu pensei primeiramente na Alice, porque ela me lembra uma estrela cadente, sempre movendo-se com beleza e graça e dando inveja às bailarinas... e o Jasper tem seu crédito no romantismo.. aiai,nunca vou esquecer da história dele em Eclipse.. "ele abaixou o chapéu com toda a sua educação e disse – Desculpe-me fazê-la esperar, minha dama.", ou foi algo assim.. não to com o livro aqui. Anyways, aqui está o novo cap e espero que goste ^^ bjs :* JC.

**Alice Cullen:** SUAHSUAHSU você foi a primeira a dar ideia neste cap. ^^ eu ia escrever logo no jogo de futebol, como eu disse lá em cima, mas aí mais e mais pessoas deram essa dica de colocar o Jake como ciúme e, embora pareça coisa de novela, pensei "por que não?" ^^ créditos primeiramente a ti pelo Jacob estar aparecendo agora, querida bjs :* JC.

**Dany Cullen:** O "eu te amo" e "você é minha vida agora" vão aparecer, relaaaxa =D eu nunca deixaria isso passar ^^ E LS só vai ter seu primeiro cap. postado quando eu estiver mais ou menos no penúltimo cap. de YBWM... que foi aumentada porque teve gente que quis que o Jacob aparecesse ^^ enfiim, ta aquii e espero que goste :D bjs :*

**Barbara:** USHASUAHS odiar no bom sentido é mara (y) briigada , amoor, mas o Ed não é o vilão nãão , ele só é muito bonzinho pra querer fazer a Rosechata chorar =/ malzão. E a pergunta que não quer calar vai ser provavelmente respondida no final do cap. 11 .. e agora nos concentremos no Jake. Bjs :* JC

**Maylu_Sah:** Briigada pela review :D é bom saber que tem mais gente acompanhando ^^ e você foi outra leitora que deu a sugestão do Jake :D esse cap. é para você e espero não decepcioná-la ^^ bjs :* JC.

**Mary:** Briigada :D uma amiga minha disse para fazer o Edward passar na praia exatamente na hora em que a Bells ta com o Jake... bem, já estou revelando parte do cap. Bjs :* (e o nosso casal fofura não vai acabar :D) JC.

**Mandyrives:** Briigada, amoor, se preocupa nãão, só espero que continue gostando ^^ bjs :*

**Isabella C Black:** USHAUSHAUS outra sugestão que eu vou AMAR colocar em prática *O* SUAHSUHS pode esperar pra ver o agarra-agarra Emmelie *O* vou tentar conseguir um tempo quando o Ed não estivar com a Rose na hora da festa pós-jogo no cap. 11. Bjs :* JC.

**Julygilbert:** SUHAUSAHSUH tu fala tcheco agora , é, JÚLIA? SUAHSUAHS tapaarei. Briigada amore mio, falo contigo na escola bjs :*

**Dany Cullen:** SSAUSHAUSH descuulpa a demora, lá vaai bjs :*

**Lenamasen:** éé, horrível... mas eu acabaria o perdoando a qualquer hora... talk to ya at school. Bjs :*

**E agora o cap... e são meia noite e pouco... e eu tenho que acordar cedo... mas como eu sou responsável, estou publicando mesmo moorta de sono.. e se eu tiver falado merda em algum comentário, por favor, não liguem.. é efeito do sono.**

**Bjs e espero que gostem :***

**JC.**

– **Capítulo 10 –**

**Jacob Black**

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

**(N/A: Para quem estiver se perguntando "que trecho é esse da música?", bem, é da parte "**_Standing by and waiting at your back door/All this time how could you not know, baby?/You belong with me/You belong with me_**" :D foi bem difícil escolher um trecho para esse cap., já que não aparece algo parecido na letra da música ou no clipe. Bjs :*)**

Eu convenci a mim mesma a parar de pensar nele. Convenci a mim mesma a esquecer que sua casa ficava a apenas dois metros da minha. Que a _sua janela _ficava a menos de dois metros da minha. Convenci a mim mesma a sair mais cedo para a escola do que o necessário, e a voltar mais cedo também. Convenci a mim mesma a manter as cortinas roxas sobre a janela durante o dia inteiro, sem me importar se o quarto ficaria abafado ou escuro demais com aquele desleixo. Convenci a mim mesma de que os trabalhos de casa eram muito mais importantes do que uma vida social.

E quem eu pensava que era, afinal? Quem eu pensava que era para querer ter uma vida social melhor do que eu poderia aguentar? Era como tentar imitar as patricinhas de _Gossip Girl_, e acabar me metendo em problemas do mesmo gênero, mas consideravelmente menores, sabendo que Forks não poderia ser comparada a New York. Tentar ficar com o garoto mais lindo e popular da escola era exatamente isso: me meter em problemas e conflitos... e muitas vezes comigo mesma.

Eu decidi esquecer tudo aquilo. Edward Cullen era um novo garoto para mim. Era o pico do monte Everest. Eu teria que sacrificar toda uma vida para alcançá-lo... e se chegasse ao fim viva, chegaria completamente maltratada. E Rosalie Hale seria um dos piores obstáculos.

O resto da semana se passou. Eu o evitava o máximo que podia. Na aula de Biologia II eu pedia para trocar de parceiro, às vezes. Nas outras vezes, eu simplesmente o ignorava, tratando-o como qualquer outro aluno que não ligava a mínima para a feiosa baixinha e sem graça ali ao lado.

O final de semana chegou. Charlie perguntou se eu gostaria de ir a La Push com ele, para pescar.

Fiz uma careta, em reflexo.

– Tudo bem – Charlie disse rapidamente. – Tudo bem. Eu só queria levá-la para... bem... lembra-se de Jacob Black, filho do Billy?

Eu o encarei, confusa.

– Achei que Billy só tinha duas filhas... Rebecca e Rachel, não é?

Charlie se encostou na cadeira em que estava sentado, no jantar na sexta-feira.

– Sim, sim, mas Jacob é o mais novo – ele explicou lentamente – e o único filho homem. Enfim, ele esteve morando com Rebecca nos últimos três anos, mas voltou para casa semana passada e eu gostaria que vocês voltassem a se ver.

– Voltarmos a nos ver? – ecoei, confusa.

– Vocês costumavam brincar quando crianças – Charlie parecia um tanto frustrado com minhas respostas. – Não se lembra?

_Lembranças ruins... ignoradas e deletadas_, eu ri internamente, e logo notei ser a primeira vez que um pensamento divertido passava por mim naquela semana. Senti um ar sombrio se apoderar de mim novamente e quase arfei, sufocada.

Charlie não pareceu notar, graças a Deus.

Ele continuou:

– Enfim, se você quiser ir... bem, Jake não conhece ninguém, e seria realmente bom para ele...

– Entendi – eu sorri, derrotada. – Ok, ok, pai. Eu vou.

Charlie sorriu, satisfeito consigo mesmo, e se levantou.

– Acorde cedo amanhã de manhã. E não se preocupe – não iremos pescar. Já foi muito difícil da última vez em que Harry me ajudou a levar Billy para o barco. Você sabe, com aquele problema nas pernas...

– Entendo. Ok – eu respondi rapidamente, terminando de lavar a louça e enxugando as mãos na toalha. Virei-me para Charlie. Ele tinha um sorriso realmente satisfeito no rosto enquanto dava as costas para mim e ia para a sala de estar, assistir a mais um jogo no ESPN.

Eu também mantive um sorriso no rosto – um meio sorriso, fraco e forçado – durante o tempo em que ainda estava dentro do campo de visão de Charlie, e só pude voltar a deixar de sorrir quando entrei em meu quarto e tranquei a porta.

Mantive-me ocupada com o resto da lição de Literatura até uma hora tarde o suficiente para poder dormir. Tomei um banho rápido, sempre desviando os olhos das cortinas roxas enquanto entrava e saía do banheiro e me vestia, e joguei-me na cama, apagando as luzes, pronta para finalmente entrar na inconsciência.

Era o meu estado de espírito preferido nos últimos dias... e eu não penso que iria mudar tão cedo.

*---------*---------*---------*

Nós partimos cedo no dia seguinte, na radiopatrulha de Charlie. La Push ficava a apenas 24 quilômetros de Forks, com as florestas verdes, densas e lindas margeando a estrada na maior parte do caminho e o largo rio Quillayute serpenteando embaixo.

Atravessamos a primeira praia rapidamente, com a primeira curva de oitocentos metros ainda me tirando o fôlego razoavelmente. Eu já estivera na maioria daquelas praias quando criança, é claro, mas grande parte da minha memória tinha sido corretamente deletada por minha própria força de vontade com o passar do tempo em que eu me mantive afastada dali – aquelas lembranças não eram as melhores da minha vida.

Charlie dirigiu por entre as pequenas casas do vilarejo e estacionou em frente de uma razoavelmente grande, comparada às outras. A porta de madeira se abriu imediatamente, e Billy Black, um homem de aproximadamente cinquenta anos com a pele morena e os cabelos negros longos, se arrastou para fora em sua cadeira de rodas, vindo em nossa direção.

– Billy! – Charlie quase gritou, o que realmente me assustou, considerando sua personalidade fechada e séria, e foi em direção ao amigo, cumprimentando-o com um aperto forte de mão.

– Lembra-se de Bella, minha filha? – ele gesticulou para mim, abrindo espaço na frente de Billy para que eu me aproximasse, hesitante.

– Mas é claro que eu me lembro! – Billy disse, sorrindo e mostrando covinhas. – Como vai, Isabella? – ergueu uma mão para que eu apertasse.

Mesmo desconfortável com alguém me chamando por meu nome inteiro, decidi não corrigi-lo. Ele já era um senhor, amigo de Charlie, e tudo o que eu menos desejava era parecer grossa em frente a alguém que me conhecia desde bebê... ou desde antes.

– Bem, senhor, obrigada – respondi timidamente, apertando sua mão.

Ele deu uma piscadela para mim.

– Ora, não me chame de senhor, Bella... chame-me de Billy, por favor. Afinal, eu a conheço desde a barriga da sua mãe, não é? – ele riu.

Eu retribuí a risada educadamente e Billy manobrou para trás, acenando para que o acompanhássemos.

– Vamos entrando, vamos entrando – ele dizia enquanto subia a pequena rampa em frente à porta da frente. – Jake deve estar na garagem, é claro. Estamos trabalhando em um novo projeto agora – o primeiro inteiramente nosso há meses. Bella – nós já havíamos chegado à apertada mas confortável sala de estar, e Charlie agora se sentava no sofá, puxando-me para perto dele –, fico feliz que tenha vindo. Jake acabou de voltar para casa e ainda não arranjou nenhum amigo... exceto Embry... acho que ele pode se encaixar como um amigo. Enfim, estou certo de que ele também irá ficar muito feliz em revê-la.

Eu assenti, quase certa de que meu sorriso era o sorriso natural e satisfeito que eu tentava transpassar.

– Jake! – Billy virou-se para trás, chamando pelo filho com sua voz rouca. – Eles chegaram, vamos!

Em poucos segundos pôde-se ouvir passos fortes ecoando no piso de madeira, em algum ponto no interior da casa. Em seguida Jacob Black chegou à sala. Era um garoto um pouco mais alto do que eu, aparentando a minha idade, cabelos negros bem curtos, olhos igualmente escuros e fundos sobre as maçãs altas do rosto. Sua pele era linda, sedosa e castanho-avermelhada, mais brilhosa do que a do pai, embora um pouco suja de graxa nos braços nus musculosos. Vestia uma calça jeans desbotada e suja e uma camisa regata branca e também suja de graxa e suor no canto próximo ao pescoço.

Ele sorriu, com as mesmas covinhas do pai, coçando a cabeça com uma das mãos, timidamente, e mordendo os lábios carnudos, nervoso.

– Jacob – Billy começou –, lembra-se de Charlie Swan?

– Como vai, Sr. Swan? – ele cumprimentou Charlie hesitantemente, erguendo a mão e logo a abaixando, notando quão suja ela estava.

– Bem, obrigado, Jake – Charlie respondeu com um sorriso enorme no rosto. – E você?

– Igualmente, senhor. – e virou seu olhar para mim, avaliando-me rapidamente, de cima a baixo, inexpressivo.

– Lembra-se de Bella, filha de Charlie? – Billy continuou. – Ah, duvido muito. Vocês eram apenas bebês quando brincavam juntos.

Os dois pais riram juntos de alguma piada que nem eu nem Jacob havíamos entendido, e logo Jacob se adiantou para frente, erguendo novamente a mão e abaixando-a inutilmente outra vez.

– Oi, Bella – ele disse com um sorriso meio infantil e até engraçado.

– Oi, Jacob – eu respondi silenciosamente.

Billy olhou para nós dois um momento e então suspirou.

– Bem, Jake, por que não mostra o nosso novo projeto para Bella na garagem? – Billy ofereceu, pousando seu olhar sobre mim. – Tenho certeza de que ela iria achar impressionante.

Charlie pigarreou baixinho, claramente esperando uma resposta minha.

– Ah, sim – eu rapidamente respondi. – Claro, por que não?

Jacob respirou profundamente e disse:

– Por aqui, Bella.

Eu assenti e o acompanhei para fora da sala, passando pela cozinha, por um curto e apertado corredor com duas portas de cada lado e finalmente saindo da casa pela porta dos fundos, e entrando na garagem. Era um cômodo que se abria para o pequeno jardim dos fundos, com várias ferramentas e partes de aparelhos eletrônicos espalhados pelo chão, prateleiras com mais aparelhos – rádios e telefones antigos, controles remotos e aparelhos que eu nunca havia visto na vida – e finalmente, no centro de tudo, uma enorme caminhonete ainda pela metade, sem as rodas, sem o porta-malas e sem mais alguns detalhes na parte de baixo.

Fiquei boquiaberta, impressionada enquanto observava cada pequeno detalhe do _carro_ certamente construído pelo garoto ao meu lado e por seu pai paraplégico na sala, contando apenas com algumas peças, ferramentas e suas capacidades mecânicas.

– Nossa – balbuciei, repentinamente surpresa com minha reação.

– Impressionante, não é? – Jacob riu ao meu lado, sua risada rouca e infantil, fazendo-me sorrir imediatamente. – Estamos trabalhando nele há uma semana. Manhã, tarde e noite direto. – virou-se para mim. – O que achou?

Eu sorri, ainda impressionada.

– Incrível.

Ele riu e foi até o carro, batendo de leve no capô.

– E isso aqui deu _muito_ trabalho – ele disse. – Mas... vale a pena.

– E o que você... – eu hesitei. Jacob se aproximou de mim, arqueando uma sobrancelha. – O que você vai fazer com esse carro?

Ele riu.

– Sabe a sua picape? – ele disse.

Eu assenti.

– Era minha – ele sorriu. – E obrigado por comprá-la. Meu pai me deu o dinheiro da venda para investir nesses materiais... – ele gesticulou para o piso da garagem. – E agora posso ter meu próprio carro. Depois da minha licença, é claro – sorriu.

Eu sorri de volta.

Era engraçado como era fácil sorrir com ele. Seu sorriso era tão infantil e engraçado que me dava vontade de acompanhá-lo em sua alegria tão simples com um hobby.

– Você gostou dela? – ele perguntou, interrompendo meus devaneios.

– Hã? – murmurei confusa.

Ele riu.

– Da picape... você gostou?

Eu assenti.

– Aham, claro – eu disse. – É perfeita. Exceto, é claro, pelo pequeno defeito... – eu não continuei, com medo de ofendê-lo.

Mas ele apenas riu novamente, passando a mão casualmente pelo cabelo curto.

– Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer... – ele confessou, ainda rindo. – É, me desculpe por isso. Então... o que houve? As rodas caíram...?

Eu ri de novo, balançando a cabeça.

– Não, na verdade acho que o motor pifou.

Ele fingiu surpresa e deixou escapar outra gargalhada.

– Bem, quem sabe eu possa ir na sua casa dar uma olhada – ele ofereceu.

– Ah, seria bem útil – eu sorri.

Ele deu de ombros.

– É, eu tento ser útil...

– Hey, Jake!

Jacob e eu nos viramos para a direção do chamado. Vinha da cerca viva que separava a casa dos Black da casa da esquerda, onde um garoto da altura de Jacob, com a pele e o cabelo extremamente parecidos ao dele, acenava em nossa direção.

– Oh, hey, Quil! – Jacob acenou de volta. – Entra!

Quil assentiu e pulou a cerca viva com facilidade, correndo em nossa direção. Diferente de Jacob, usava apenas uma bermuda velha, com os pés descalços e o peito musculoso e suado a mostra.

Ele parou a poucos passos de mim, analisando-me rapidamente, e depois dando um sorriso meio torto.

– Quem é a namoradinha, Jake? – ele perguntou de brincadeira, rindo.

Senti meu rosto corar e respirei profundamente, tentando controlar aquilo. Mesmo agora eu ainda não havia conseguido controlar aquela estranha... habilidade de corar nas situações mais ridículas.

Jacob ficou um pouco vermelho, como eu, mas logo passou, e eu invejei aquilo.

– Esta é a Bella, filha do Charlie Swan, chefe de polícia de Forks e, não, ela não é minha namorada – ele disse rapidamente, e Quil aumentou o sorriso.

– Hm... ainda bem – ele disse, olhando-me. – Assim ela tá disponível, certo?

Senti meu rosto corar _de novo_ e respirei rapidamente mais uma vez, controlando consideravelmente a cor do meu rosto.

Jacob revirou os olhos.

– Não seja estúpido, Quil – ele disse. – Não está esquecendo a Claire? – ele lançou um olhar malicioso ao amigo, que acabou rolando os olhos também.

– Eu estava só brincando, Jake – ele disse, e virou-se para mim com um sorriso simpático. – Era só brincadeira, Bella. Você é linda, não me leve a mal, mas também tem a Claire...

Jacob riu e eu o acompanhei, meio insegura.

– Ah, aí estão vocês, caras! – outro garoto apareceu, o mais alto dos três, na cerca viva. Como Quil, pulou o obstáculo rapidamente e correu em nossa direção. Rapidamente notou a minha presença, quando já ia abrindo a boca para falar com os amigos. – Uau. Quem é a gata? – perguntou a Jacob.

Jacob e Quil riram, e o primeiro se adiantou.

– Embry, Bella – ele disse, gesticulando entre o amigo e eu. – Bella, Embry. Bella é a filha do Charlie Swan, o chefe de polícia de Forks... você sabe, aquele amigo do meu pai.

Embry assentiu e ergueu a mão para mim. Não estava limpa, mas também não estava tão suja, e eu não hesitei em apertá-la.

– Prazer em conhecê-la, Bella – Embry disse, também sorrindo simpaticamente.

– Igualmente – sorri de volta.

– Então, Jake – Embry virou-se para ele. – Estávamos pensando em dar uma caminhada na praia. Ta a fim?

Jacob virou-se hesitante para mim.

– Você iria se incomodar em ir junto? – ele perguntou a mim educadamente.

– Não – balancei a cabeça rapidamente. – Seria ótimo, na verdade.

Ele sorriu, satisfeito.

– Vamos? – Quil incitou, e correu na frente, pulando a cerca viva com a mesma facilidade da primeira vez. Embry o imitou.

Jacob virou-se para mim.

– Você realmente não se importa? – perguntou.

– É claro que não – sorri.

– Então vamos – ele disse, indicando a cerca viva. – Mas se não quiser pular...

Eu segui em frente, incerta se realmente iria conseguir realizar aquele fardo.

Pus um dos pés entre os galhos e agarrei a parte de cima com força, me jogando para cima e caindo de volta inutilmente. Suspirei e tentei mais duas vezes, sem resultado.

Na quarta vez senti duas mãos fortes e quentes na minha cintura, me elevando sem dificuldade para cima e me sentando sobre a cercava viva. Olhei para Jacob, surpresa com aquilo, e ele apenas deu de ombros.

– Obrigada pela ajuda – eu disse timidamente.

Ele sorriu e pulou a cerca.

– De nada – respondeu, já do outro lado, me levantando de cima da cerca e me trazendo de volta ao chão, nossos rostos a apenas centímetros um do outro.

Ele sorriu e se afastou, abrindo espaço para que eu me posicionasse ao seu lado enquanto caminhávamos em direção à rua.

Embry e Quil já estavam na calçada, conversando. Quil havia vestido uma camisa branca e eu estava aliviada por isso. Eu não costumava me sentir confortável conversando com um garoto seminu.

– A praia fica há uns trinta metros daqui – Jacob informou, apontando para o final da rua. – Andando nós podemos chegar em...

– Ah, vocês vão andando – Embry o interrompeu. – Quil, corrida?

– _Agora!_ – Quil gargalhou e saiu em disparada, fazendo Embry correr atrás dele, um pouco atrás enquanto os dois sumiam de vista.

Olhei de soslaio para Jacob, e notei que ele também me observava, sua expressão um pouco curiosa.

– E então? – ele disse. – Chegamos lá em uns dez minutos se formos andando.

– Ok – concordei, e começamos a caminhada.

Durante boa parte do percurso houve silêncio total entre nós dois. Os únicos sons que podiam-se ouvir eram um murmúrio risonho de algumas crianças por perto, o som das ondas batendo no recife ali perto em algum lugar e os ruídos de alguns pássaros que sobrevoavam a região da praia a procura de uma altitude boa o bastante para a caça.

Eu me sentia confortável apesar do silêncio. Extrema e estranhamente confortável. Jacob me fazia sentir confortável, mesmo que nos conheçamos havia apenas alguns minutos.

Ele quebrou o silêncio repentinamente:

– Me desculpe por aquilo – disse baixinho.

Virei-me para ele, confusa.

– Aquilo o quê? – indaguei.

– Os meus amigos... são meio idiotas, às vezes – ele sorriu e me olhou. – Mas são legais.

Eu ri.

– Eles parecem legais, mesmo – concordei.

Jacob arqueou uma sobrancelha, surpreso.

– Ah, você acha?

– São seus amigos, não? – virei-me para frente. – Você é legal... então imagino que eles também sejam.

Ele gargalhou, fazendo-me voltar minha atenção a ele.

– O quê? – perguntei.

– Você me acha legal – ele disse com uma pontada de malícia e brincadeira no sorriso. – Isso é bom.

Sorri nervosamente.

– É...

Ele abanou a mão e apontou para algo ao longe. A praia.

– Fica bem ali – olhou-me. – Corrida, sim ou não?

Fingi pensar seriamente um pouco e sorri.

– Sim – e saí na frente, torcendo para não escorregar na areia molhada no meio do caminho.

Jacob me passou facilmente, e após estar uns dois metros à minha frente, ele desacelerou, mantendo seu ritmo ao meu lado enquanto alcançávamos o mar.

– Ganhei – ele disse, ofegante.

Eu me sentei na areia, quase sem ar, e encarei as pequenas ondas que alcançavam meus pés. Jacob sentou-se ao meu lado, na mesma posição, e me encarou, pensativo.

– Você trouxe algum biquíni ou algo assim...? – ele começou a perguntar.

Eu assenti lentamente

– É, mas você não vai gostar de me ver com roupa de banho... – eu disse baixinho, fazendo uma leve careta.

Jacob revirou os olhos.

– Está com ele sob a roupa?

Assenti.

– Sim, por que...?

Ele não me deu tempo de continuar. Rapidamente arrancou minha blusa de mim, e eu o encarei, confusa com a rapidez com que ele executou aquilo. Cobri meu abdômen com meus braços magros, envergonhada.

– Belo biquíni – Jacob disse, rindo e se levantando. Então ele tirou a camisa.

O que vi a seguir foi simplesmente... inacreditável. Sua pele morena perfeitamente avermelhada brilhante sob o sol. Seu abdômen musculoso, os músculos extremamente definidos, deixando-me boquiaberta. Seu cabelo curto de repente parecia úmido, enquanto ele balançava a cabeça com o vento, como um astro de cinema.

– Então – ele disse, jogando a camisa para o lado. – Vai tirar essas jeans e entrar na água?

Eu mordi os lábios, meio insegura, e Jacob me puxou pelas mãos.

– Tira logo – ele disse. – A não ser que tenha medo de mar.

Eu suspirei e tirei as jeans, deixando-as caídas na areia. Em seguida tirei os tênis e acompanhei Jacob até a água, andando lentamente, hesitante, sentindo a água congelante bater de encontro à minha pele fraca.

Jacob mergulhou na primeira onda, sem hesitar, e eu o imitei, levantando imediatamente e enxergando Jacob a alguns metros de mim, voltando a mergulhar em outras ondas. Ainda sem hesitar, eu o imitei o máximo que pude, me sentindo ser puxada para mais e mais fundo...

Então tentei alcançar o solo... dessa vez sem sucesso. Senti meus pulmões lutando para conseguir ar, meu corpo se atirando instintivamente para cima, procurando a superfície... um grito não conseguiu escapar da minha garganta, embora eu desejasse muito. Pela água escura do mar, procurei a silhueta de Jacob desesperadamente, mas não encontrei nada.

– Bella! – ele me puxou para cima pelos braços, carregando-me até o raso. – Como você foi para tão fundo com tanta rapidez?

Sentou-me delicadamente sobre um monte fofo de areia e se agachou ao meu lado, preocupado.

– Você está bem? – ele perguntou.

Eu tossi fortemente, tentando liberar a água salgada que eu havia consumido sem querer pelo nariz e pela boca. Encarei Jacob, muito envergonhada, e ele apenas sorriu, alívio transbordando por seus olhos escuros.

– Você está bem – ele afirmou.

Respirei profundamente.

– Me desculpe por mais isso, agora – ele disse. – Como está se sentindo?

– Bem... eu acho.

Ele sorriu, despreocupado, e jogou-se de costas ao meu lado.

– Fico feliz.

Encarei a forte maré, as ondas ao fundo e os amigos de Jacob mergulhando de sobre algumas rochas no recife, a uns dez metros de nós, para a parte mais funda e perigosa do mar.

Pensei em me preocupar, mas eles estavam sorrindo, brincando, gargalhando entre um mergulho e outro. Eu apenas sorri como eles e senti a tranquilidade da praia.

A manhã passou rapidamente quando eu e Jacob começamos a conversar. Ele me perguntava sobre minha vida antes de vir para Forks, sobre a minha mãe e seu novo marido, sobre como tive coragem de tomar a decisão de vir morar com meu pai. Depois me perguntou sobre a minha vinda, como me adaptei, os amigos na escola...

Eu perguntei o mesmo a ele. Como estavam suas irmãs e como fora morar no Havaí com Rebecca e seu marido. Depois como conhecera Embry e Quil e se estava gostando de estar de volta...

Ele respondeu a tudo com um largo sorriso, sempre acrescentando piadas, detalhes engraçados, imitando as falas de sua irmã e seu cunhado, as falas de seu pai e as falas dos próprios amigos.

Eu, no entanto, sorri apenas quando falei de Renée, Phil e como era morar em Phoenix. Quando falei de minha vinda a Forks, não consegui me lembrar de algo muito feliz desde então – alguma piada, alguma lembrança engraçada que pudesse fazê-lo morrer de rir como eu fazia ao ouvi-lo. Inclusive quando cheguei ao tópico escola, amigos e relacionamentos... eu parei de repente ao notar que me aproximava cada vez mais de falar naquele sobre quem eu menos desejava pensar.

Jacob compreendeu minha hesitação e a ignorou completamente, sabendo que não devia perguntar por enquanto. Ele ouvia a tudo tão animado, curioso, como se minha vida fosse milhões de vezes mais interessante que a dele fora até agora... o que não se aproximava nem um pouco da verdade. Ele havia surfado no Havaí, servido de salva-vidas, sido paquerado por várias garotas chatas e sorridentes, simples e tímidas, simpáticas e bonitas. Sem dúvida sua vida era melhor que a minha.

Em algum momento ele olhou distraidamente para a paisagem paradisíaca e deserta ao nosso redor, olhou para o céu, a posição exata do sol logo acima de nós, e se levantou em um salto, oferecendo a mão para mim.

– Já deve ser mais de meio-dia – ele explicou apressado, pegando nossas roupas e vestindo sua camisa enquanto eu me vestia. – Temos que nos apressar.

– Por quê? – indaguei surpresa, e ele apenas me puxou pela mão para o caminho de volta, sem ligar para os dois amigos ainda se divertindo no mar.

Charlie parecia extremamente preocupado quando chegamos em casa, e Billy apenas tentava tranqüilizá-lo, afirmando que eu não poderia estar mais segura com Jacob. Meu pai deu um meio sorriso aliviado ao me ver e suspirou.

– Estou me tornando um velho ranzinza chato – ele murmurou deprimido –, assim como o meu pai.

Nós rimos e Billy disse ao filho:

– Leah passou por aqui ainda há pouco, Jake. Disse que queria vê-lo.

– Ok – ele disse suspirando, e me olhou. – Bem, Bella, se quiser vir...

– Na verdade – Charlie disse, se levantando do sofá –, nós já estamos indo, Jake. Vamos, Bells.

Eu o encarei triste e em seguida olhei Jacob, que também mantinha uma expressão triste no rosto, e me dava um breve abraço na saída.

– Billy – Charlie disse, entrando no carro. – Lembre-se da sua promessa.

– Pode deixar, velho Charlie – Billy sorriu, e acenou para mim. – Até logo, Bella.

– Até mais, Bells – Jacob acenou ao lado do pai.

– Tchau, Jake – eu acenei de volta, sorrindo, e me lembrei: – E espero você amanhã cedo para consertar a picape.

– _Se_ ainda tiver conserto! – ele abriu um largo sorriso e Charlie começou a dirigir o carro de volta para Forks.

**Uma amiga minha tinha sugerido que eu colocasse o Edward para passar na praia **_**bem**_** na hora em que a Bells estivesse com o Jake, sentados na areia, conversando.. mas eu pensei : "nãão.. melhor não.. já estou preparando algo **_**melhor**_** no cap. 11..", que talvez nem demore muito. Me dêem no máximo três dias. Bjs :***

**JC.**

**(ps: se encontrarem algum erro idiota nesse cap... eu sinto muito, mas nem tive tempo de revisá-lo. =/ bjs )**

_(Reviews, plz, I need it :*)_


	11. O jogo de futebol

**Bom, gente, eu não pude postar antes por causa das provas e por causa da falta de imaginação... e eu estou até lendo The Host/ A Hospedeira da Stephenie Meyer e estou AMANDO *--* é incrível como eu fiquei apaixonada pelo Jared (L) Enfiiim, estou tentando escrever igual à titia Steph e acho que não me dei muito bem nisso =//**

**Desculpem pela demora e acho que o final deste cap. vai ser bom :D bjs :***

_J.C._

**Gente, gente, respostas curtas, sooorry =/**

**Gabytenorio: **Owwn , briigada, amor , eu também só gostava do Jacob em Crepúsculo e depois não gostava mais :D e ele devia ter terminado com a Leah \o

**Barbara: **SUAHSUAHS resposta rápida, também, aqui ^^ brigada pela review e espero que esse cap. valha a pena pela minha demora bjs :*

**Bgsmeinterfona: **Coisa melhor a caminho SUAHSUAHS espero que goste ^^ caprichei na imaginação (_ounao_) . SUAHSU anyway, espero que goste bjs :*

**Alice cullen: **SUAHSUAHS o que o Charlie prometeu pro Billy não é muito relevante, então eu nem comentei direito ^^ espero que goste deste cap ^^ bjs :*

**Rêh: **Já vi ^^ AMEI a cena, Lua Nova _promete_! Infelizmente _Crepúsculo _não foi tão bom, aiai.. logo o meu preferido.. UAHSUAH enfiim, hope you like this chap bjs :*

**Luiiza: **USHAUSHASU o Ed fica com ciúmes sim ^^ acho que não expressei bem os sentimentos e emoções dele neste cap, mas, enfim, andei tão ocupada que você nem imagina =/ UAHSUAH bjs :*

**Maylu_Sah: **SUAHSAUSH e o teu nome aparece de novo ^^ SUHASUH dessa vez, porém, o Ed não vê os dois conversando _E SÓ_ suahsauhsaush leia pra ver :D UAHUHS bjs :*

**Gibeluh: **SUAHSUH e acabou que foram três semanas , né? =/ sorry SUASUAHSU e o final deste cap. está atormentador SUAHSUAHSU bjs :*

**Cacá: **SAHSUAHS senti a intimidade ;D SAUHSAUHS estampa de oncinha é MARA suahsuahsaush valeeu pela review e hoje a resposta tá doida USHAUSH bjs :*

**Julygilbert: **Vejo-te na escola ^^ bjs USHASUH

**Nessa Clearwater: **Não te respondi antes, sorry =/ 3 semanas muito, muito atarefadas… SUAHSAUH e a bells gosta mais do ed, senão eu teria ficado babando na praia toda com o jake gostoso do meu lado SUAHUSH bjs :*

**MayPattz: **SUAHSUHS ooks, meu pc sucks tambem SUAHSUAHS pega o virus o tempo todo e a culpa não é minha, já falei ! SUAHSU (papai nunca acredita ): ) Briigada ^^ bjs :*

**Mandyrives: **Escoola.. USAHSU

****Mary Masen Cullen-96: **SUAHSUAHS se ficou morrendo de curiosidade para ver este, imagine pra ver o outro... o final ficou legal :D acho USHAUSH bjs e obrigada ^^ :*

**Iara: **ooownti, brigada ^^ tento escrever certim :D USAHSU e a criatividade para a história se deve à Taylor ^^ bUHAUHS (e à titia Steph, ok) bjs e espero que continue acompanhando ^^ :*

**Dany Cullen: **SUAHSUHS descuulpa ter demorado, amoor, semanas muito atarefadas =/ sorry vou tentar não demorar mais, ok ? SAUHSUAHS bjs :*

**Anna R Black: **leitora nova? *--* USHAUSHA desculpe-me não responder por e-mail, num deu nem pra entrar no meu e-mail ultimamente .. UAHH briigada por acompanhar e espero que goste deste ^^ bjs :*

**Heineken of RPattz:**I know, google translate is not better than a dictionary sometimes =/ I'm glad your friends and you are liking :D I _love_ England, it's a real pleasure to know that you are reading my fanfic ^^ . and it's okay, I know a lot of slangs , I think I can understand (: and if you can come to Brazil someday, I hope you can stay for a while. It's a really beautiful country ^^ btw, I dream I could go to England, visit London and Liverpool, and I think I'll do it next summer with my friends (we're still working on it). Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter ^^

**Ellen Monteiro: **briigada ^^ desculpe a demora, vou tentar não repetir :D o final desta deve estar legal ^^ bjs :*

**Camila-23: **sooorry por demoraaar D= mesmo. Fiquei angustiada esses últimos dias por estar demorando tanto pra concluir o cap.. e ainda tive que diminuir em algumas partes porque ficou muito grande... aaanyway, hope you like this one ^^ bjs :*

**Nana!: **SUASUH sorry pela demora =/ mas o Ed vai ver um momento intimo bellaejacob, relax SUAHUHS já ta aqui bjs :*

**Isabella C Black: **^^ éé, jake só é chato em eclipse, um pouco =/ SUAHSU eu acho. Aanyway, o ciúme do Ed vem aí ^^ hope you like it bjs :*

**TT Cullen: **e sorry again pela demora =/ sei que estou me desculpando sobre isso em praticamente todas as respostas das reviews… anyway, espero que goste deste ^^ bjs :*

**Dany Cullen: **Ta aqui, ta aqui, relax , e sorry again D= to feliz porque me dei bem em um simulado ^^ bjs :*

— **Capítulo 11 **—

**O jogo de futebol**

_Standing by_

_Or waiting at your back door_

_All this time_

_How could you not know_

_Baby?_

**Bella's POV**

— Cuidado, Jake!

— Foi mal! Pensa rápido!

Eu agarrei a chave de fenda a tempo, boquiaberta por não tê-la deixado cair sobre as costas do meu pé. Jake bateu palmas para mim, urrando o meu nome como um tipo de hino de comemoração, e limpou as mãos sujas de graxa na camiseta já completamente suada.

— Boa pegada — ele levantou o polegar para mim, ainda rindo.

Eu sorri de volta.

—Você está indo muito bem — ele elogiou, aproximando-se de mim. — Agora pressione assim... — ele veio por trás de mim, pondo suas mãos suadas sobre as minhas, segurando a chave de fenda e inclinando-nos sobre o motor do carro. — Isso. Pressione aqui... cuidado... o dedo... ai...

— Ai — ecoei, sentindo a alavanca pressionar a ponta do meu polegar.

— Ok, ok — Jake desprendeu a ferramenta do meu dedo e examinou-o. — Dói? — pressionou levemente.

— Você é médico agora? — eu sorri ignorando a pontada aguda no dedo. — Ai — eu adicionei quando ele apertou mais forte.

— Desculpa — ele sorriu. — Não, não sou, mas, se eu continuar sendo seu amigo, acho que vou ter que aprender. — ele deu um sorriso bobo.

Eu revirei os olhos, brincando, e ouvi um som de passos vindo de algum lugar atrás de mim... da casa ao lado, provavelmente. Sendo aquela a origem dos passos, fiz o máximo para ignorar aqueles ruídos, concentrando-me principalmente no sorriso engraçado de Jake.

— Meus conhecimentos médicos dizem... — ele fingiu examinar atentamente o meu dedo. — Que a senhorita, Srta. Swan, tem um dedo machucado e, portanto... o melhor tratamento seria um beijo do seu médico — ele abriu um sorriso malicioso. — Ou seja, eu.

Eu o encarei, fingindo surpresa e ofensa.

— Oh, Dr. Black, sinto-me usada… ofendida… como ousa? — eu ri e ele deu um beijo na ponta do meu polegar, também rindo.

Depois sua postura ficou ereta, sua cabeça estando vários centímetros acima da minha, e ele ergueu meu queixo com a ponta do dedo.

— Mas é claro que, se a dor ainda não tiver passado, há outro tratamento disponível e barato...

Arqueei as sobrancelhas, fingindo incredulidade.

— Jake... — eu sorri. — Volte a ser meu mecânico.

— Seu mecânico gostoso? — ele perguntou, fingindo esperança. — Por favor.

Suspirei, as sobrancelhas ainda arqueadas.

— Ah, então é assim? — ele fingiu raiva e, antes que eu pudesse me desviar, senti minhas pernas saindo do chão e meu corpo pairando sobre o ombro de Jake — da minha cintura para cima virada para as costas dele e da minha cintura para baixo na parte da frente dele.

— Jake! — eu gritei, aterrorizada com a perspectiva de cair e, ao mesmo tempo, divertida com a gargalhada de Jake.

Ele me balançou, brincando.

— Vai me dar um beijo? — ele quase gritou.

— Não, não!

— Uma bitoquinha! — ele tentou negociar.

— Jacob! — eu continuei a rir nervosamente.

— Na bochecha!

— Jake!

— Na bochecha, depois de banhado e cheiroso?

— Ponha-me no chão e eu penso sobre isso...

— Com amor?

— Com carinho.

— Ok, ok — ele disse, me pondo de volta no chão e erguendo as mãos como quem desiste. — Parei, parei...

Então algo chamou sua atenção. Especificamente um olhar. Um par de olhos verdes esmeraldas agora opacos completamente inexpressivos, como em uma máscara. O olhar tornou-se hostil, de repente, e Edward Cullen inalou profundamente e deu as costas, caminhando em direção à rua, onde o jipe de Emmett estava estacionado no meio-fio.

Eu arregalei os olhos, completamente pálida quando notei o jipe ali, imenso e chamativo, a pouquíssimos passos de mim.

Emmett se ergueu sobre o jipe, deixando a mostra parte do peito e o rosto, e acenou para mim.

—E aí, Bella!

Eu acenei de volta, empalidecendo mais e mais à medida que ele notava o imenso garoto ao meu lado.

Emmett ignorou Jacob e virou-se para Edward.

— Aí, cara, você quer chegar na Rose hoje ou mês que vem?

Ele assentiu, a máscara ainda composta, e avançou rapidamente até o carro, sem olhar para trás.

Eu lancei um último olhar para ele, sem saber que expressão deveria formar, notando seu olhar uma última vez mandado para mim, e notando meu coração acelerar.

**Edward's POV**

— Cuidado, Jake! — eu pude ouvir claramente, e a voz familiar me deixou rígido, inexpressivo.

Parei a poucos passos da porta do hall, esquecendo-me completamente que Rosalie estava me esperando em sua casa, e que Emmett já havia saído pela garagem para buscar o carro.

— Foi mal! — houve a resposta em uma voz masculina, madura. Minhas mãos se apertaram, curvando-se em forma de bolas, e meus lábios se tornaram uma linha fina. — Pensa rápido! — a voz masculina tornou a gritar, segundos depois.

Avancei alguns passos até a porta e minha mão direita girou a maçaneta antes que eu pudesse me impedir. Minha curiosidade aumentava, e minhas pernas deram passadas largas e rápidas até a cerca que separava as duas casas.

— Aê, Bella! — eu ouvia a mesma voz masculina desconhecida gritar repetidamente, animadamente.

Eu me aproximei mais da cerca, observando por cima dela.

— Bella... — murmurei para mim mesmo, minha voz quase inaudível.

Ela estava lá, sorrindo, feliz, brincando com um homem que eu não conhecia, ao lado da picape.

— Boa pegada — ele elogiou, sorrindo para ela com uma ponta de malícia no olhar. Minhas mãos se apertaram em punhos novamente. — Você está indo muito bem.

Ela sorriu de volta, agradecida, balançando distraidamente uma chave de fenda na mão direita.

— Agora pressione assim... — ele se aproximou dela em passos largos, apressados, ansiosos, e um rosnado baixo escapou por entre meus dentes apertados. Eu me controlei naquela posição, tentando convencer a mim mesmo a continuar apenas observando.

O homem foi por trás dela, encostando aquela camisa suada e fedorenta em seu corpo tão limpo e frágil... outro rosnado escapou, desta vez maior. Eles não notaram.

Acalme-se, acalme-se, eu repetia inúmeras vezes para mim mesmo.

— Isso... — ele pôs a mão suja de graxa sobre as mãos macias e quentes dela, inclinando-se sobre ela para dentro do capô levantado da picape. Eles estavam consertando...

— Pressione aqui... cuidado... o dedo... ai — ele mordeu os lábios, escondendo um sorriso.

— Ai — ela ecoou, e eu apertei as tábuas de madeira da cerca com força subitamente, impedindo-me de pular em cima daquele...

Acalme-se, lembrei-me.

— Ok, ok — o homem disse lentamente, desprendendo o polegar de Bella da alavanca da chave de fenda. Apertei os lábios ao vê-lo trazer o dedo dela para perto do rosto. — Dói? — ele perguntou.

— Você é médico agora? — ela perguntou, sorrindo de uma forma que eu senti a necessidade de me chutar por dentro. — Ai — ela adicionou.

— Desculpa — ele sorriu. — Não, não sou, mas, se eu continuar sendo seu amigo, acho que vou ter que aprender — Amigo? Eles eram... _amigos_?

Eu quase suspirei, aliviado. Só amigos... só amigos... ok, apenas amigos... nada demais... amigos...

Atrás de mim, eu ouvi passos rápidos e animados. Alice.

— Hey, Edward — ela me chamou em um assobio baixo, sua cabeça enfiada para fora na janela.

Virei-me para olhá-la, fazendo sinal para que ela continuasse a sussurrar. Ela lançou um olhar rápido para a minha esquerda, o jardim da casa de Bella, e entendeu rapidamente, sumindo pela janela.

Ignorei-a e voltei-me para...

— Oh, Dr. Black... — Bella dizia, parecendo ofendida, mas não se afastando dele. Outro rosnado por minha parte.

_Controle-se, ela vai escutá-lo!_

Eu assenti para mim mesmo.

— Sinto-me usada... — Bella continuou. — Ofendida... como ousa? — ela riu.

Então ele a beijou. Beijou a ponta de seu polegar, um beijo longo que cobriu quase todo o dedo dela, e então toda a minha força de vontade para continuar naquela posição precisou ser usada para me impedir de pular a cerca — ou derrubá-la.

— Mas é claro que — o homem continuou, com sua voz irritante —, se a dor ainda não tiver passado, há outro tratamento disponível e barato...

Ela riu, fingindo incredulidade.

— Jake — Então o imbecil tinha nome? — Volte a ser meu mecânico.

— Seu mecânico gostoso? — ele ofereceu, e eu quase cuspi com nojo e desprezo. Como ele ousava...? — Por favor. — suplicou.

Ela suspirou profundamente — impaciente, eu esperava esperançoso — e arqueou mais as sobrancelhas finas.

— Ah, então é assim? — ele fingiu raiva e jogou-a sobre o ombro repentinamente, transformando a expressão feliz de Bella em um misto de surpresa e medo.

Apertei os lábios com mais força, sentindo-os dormentes, e a tábua da cerca rangeu.

Bella... Bella... o que eu havia feito? Como eu a tinha perdido? Como podia, há uma semana estávamos tão bem e agora... agora ela estava com... com _ele_...

— Jake! — ela gritou, rindo.

— Vai me dar um beijo? — ele perguntou, e eu fechei os olhos, tentando afastar aquela cena da minha mente.

— Não, não! — ela recusou.

— Uma bitoquinha! — ele tentou negociar.

— Jacob!

— Na bochecha!

— Jake!

— Na bochecha, depois de banhado e cheiroso?

— Ponha-me no chão e eu penso sobre isso...

— Com amor?

— Com carinho.

Eu abri os olhos. Ele a havia soltado e ela o olhava com um verdadeiro brilho nos olhos cor de chocolate.

O que era aquilo? O que era aquele sentimento que ardia no meu peito, espalhando-se para todos membros do meu corpo, tocando fogo em tudo?

_Ciúmes_, um pensamento meu, uma parte distante, respondeu.

Ciúmes. A parte ruim do amor — a parte em que tudo desandava, em que todos saíam magoados...

Eu a amava. Eu sentia ciúmes de Bella porque eu não queria dividi-la com mais ninguém — eu não queria que ela se divertisse mais com um cara que eu sequer conhecia do que comigo. Eu queria que ela sorrisse _comigo_, das coisas que _eu_ fazia. Eu queria ver seus olhos de chocolate derretido brilharem na minha direção, para _mim_. Eu não queria nada disso com outra pessoa.

Mas... eu a queria feliz, mais do que tudo, feliz e sorrindo e se divertindo... e ela me odiava. E não teria nada disso comigo. Eu não podia fazê-la feliz.

— Ok, ok... — eu vi o tal "Jake" dizer a ela, erguendo as mãos. — Parei, parei...

Então algo captou o olhar dele. Eu. O meu olhar — o meu olhar enciumado, hostil. E Bella foi a segunda a me ver. Sua expressão era de susto, surpresa... tristeza.

Não! Eu não queria isso a ela! Eu não queria que ela ficasse assim... não _assim_, triste e... e só ao me ver ela sentia isso.

— E aí, Bella! — eu ouvi uma voz familiar chamando-a, e virei-me automaticamente para o meio-fio, onde Emmett já havia estacionado o jipe. Eu estivera tão concentrado em Bella que não notara meu irmão tirar o carro da garagem?

Ele acenou para Bella e logo virou-se para mim, apressado.

— Aí, cara, você quer chegar na Rose hoje ou mês que vem? — ele gritou, gesticulando para que eu me apressasse.

Eu assenti e andei até ele imediatamente, sem olhar para trás. No fim da rua, ainda pude ver o rosto triste e ressentido de Bella, seus olhos chocolate começando a ficar úmidos.

**Bella's POV**

— Ei — Jake tocou meu ombro, hesitante. — Ei. Bells... você está bem?

Eu me virei para ele, lutando — e perdendo — com as lágrimas que teimavam em aparecer nos cantos dos meus olhos. Afugentei-as com as mãos e forcei um sorriso.

— Estou — minha voz saiu fraca, embargada, e eu me chutei internamente por isso. — Estou bem. Obrigada — virei-me para a picape, pegando a chave de fenda, e meti-a em algum lugar, qualquer lugar, e comecei a girá-la.

* * *

O resto da semana se passou rapidamente. O jogo seria no sábado à noite — a nossa escola contra uma segunda de uma cidade ao sul de Washington. Eu não me preocupei com os detalhes do jogo já que eu planejava ficar o mínimo de tempo possível, servindo apenas como companhia de Angela.

Na manhã do dia do jogo os meninos do time corriam pelos corredores urrando trechos do hino da escola e jogando a bola de futebol entre si. Edward não era um deles e eu agradeci internamente por isso — eu quase não o vi a semana toda.

Eu já começava a me sentir melhor. Talvez aquela dor acabasse com o tempo. O tempo cura tudo, era o que diziam, e quanto mais tempo eu passasse sem manter contato visual direto com Edward e Rosalie, melhor para mim. Emmett e Jasper, no entanto, estavam sem dúvida com o espírito certo do time, entre os jogadores do time que comemoravam antes do tempo.

— Você ainda vai comigo? — Angela perguntou, meio insegura, durante o almoço daquele dia.

Eu assenti.

— É claro; eu prometi.

— Tem certeza de que quer ir? — ela insistiu, mas eu sabia que ela simplesmente queria ir, e estava apenas querendo ser educada.

— Ela quer, Angela — Jessica respondeu por mim, impaciente. — Chega disso. Vamos nos concentrar no que realmente interessa: a festa pós-jogo. Lauren, por acaso eu sei o que você vai usar?

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas Jessica a interrompeu, começando um longo discurso sobre o que estava certo e o que estava errado usar naquela noite. Lauren apenas a encarou, sonolenta e com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, e fingiu prestar atenção.

Angela inclinou-se em minha direção, remexendo insegura no canudinho dobrável do suco de laranja de caixa.

— Você não vai, não é? Para a festa — era mais uma afirmação, mas eu me dei ao trabalho de assentir, concordando.

— Não estou no clima e — baixei o volume da voz — odeio festas.

Angela assentiu de volta com um meio sorriso.

— Eu também.

**Edwad's POV**

— Ok — Rose disse. — Decidido. Edward, prepare-se para me buscar às sete e meia hoje à noite. Não aceito um não como resposta. Quero ser uma das primeiras a chegar à festa.

— Você não prefere ir direto do jogo? — eu perguntei, exausto. Eu não conseguira dormir direito a semana inteira, e nada parecia ajudar. Seja café descafeinado, seja calmante, seja me trancar em meu quarto escuro e escutar música até que o sono se aproximasse... e não se aproximava.

Rosalie me encarou abismada.

— _Direto do jogo_?! — ela se virou para Alice. — Alice, por favor, explique ao seu irmão!

Ela bufou, virando-se para mim de má vontade.

— Embora vocês garotos não possam compreender, é simplesmente inaceitável para nós, garotas, sair de um jogo completamente suadas e sujas e ir direto para uma festa. Não dá certo, não aceitamos. _Precisamos_ passar em casa para tomar um bom banho e nos arrumar de novo.

Ela inalou forte e profundamente após seu pequeno discurso e se levantou, levando a xícara de café até a pia da cozinha.

— Eu vou dar uma saída, respirar ar fresco — ela disse, dirigindo-se à porta de tela dos fundos da casa. — Jazz! — chamou, voltando-se para a sala de estar, onde Jasper e Emmett jogavam beisebol no Nintendo Wii. — Eu vou tomar um ar.

Ele ergueu o polegar, lançando um olhar rápido para a namorada, e voltou-se a se concentrar no jogo.

Ela bufou e saiu, batendo a porta ruidosamente atrás de si.

Rosalie suspirou e me encarou intensamente, um meio sorriso malicioso nos lábios pintados de vermelho escuro.

— Então — ela apoiou o queixo sobre as costas das mãos. — Você acha que eu me esqueci de "aquilo"? Sua mãe concordou e já temos dinheiro o suficiente e o feriado já está chegando...

Eu suspirei. Eu deveria ter imagino que aquele seria o próximo assunto da lista de "coisas a fazer" de Rosalie.

— Ok — eu disse. — Rose, eu sei que você está realmente ansiosa com isso, mas... talvez ainda não seja a hora, entende? Essa viagem...

— É o Havaí, Edward — ela insistiu. — Como pode recusar o _Havaí_?

— Eu sei, mas... não acha que deveríamos pensar melhor sobre isso? Pensar em usar o dinheiro de outra forma...

— Que outra forma? — uma ruga surgiu entre suas sobrancelhas perfeitas. — Estamos planejando isso há meses... e não seria a mesma coisa da última vez. Alice e Jasper estavam lá... e Emmett segurando vela... mas, agora, seríamos apenas eu e você... sozinhos — ela umedeceu os lábios, sua mente divagando em sua imaginação.

— Eu sei, eu sei — concordei. — Seria algo realmente especial, mas...

— Esme aceitou — ela disse. — Ela não foi contra, como você disse. Ela sequer mencionou a parte de "cedo demais" ou "apressado demais". Ela sabe que somos maduros para isso. E é _uma viagem_ e não o nosso casamento!

Eu meneei a cabeça, sabendo que não poderia convencê-la a desistir.

— Está certo, eu vou pensar melhor nisso. Talvez eu consiga um preço melhor ou um lugar melhor...

— Havaí — Rosalie disse entre os dentes. — Não aceito qualquer outro lugar que não seja o _Havaí_.

Eu suspirei.

— Havaí. Ok.

**Bella's POV**

Angela veio me buscar naquela noite. Jake havia levado minha picape assim que notou que nós, brincando de mecânicos, não iríamos conseguir nada sem um pouco de seriedade e concentração — muito raro perto dele, ao menos quando eu estou lá — e por isso eu precisei receber uma carona de Angela todos os dias daquela semana e educadamente recusado a carona de Alice por razões óbvias.

— Bonita — ela me elogiou quando eu entrei no carro.

— Olha quem fala — eu sorri de volta.

Ela riu baixinho e acelerou.

**Edward's POV**

Rosalie e eu encontramos Emmett com o resto do time em frente ao vestiário masculino, conversando e rindo alto entre vários gritos como "Go, go, team!" (**N/A: em inglês parece menos ridículo, né? SUAHSAUS)** ou xingamentos quanto ao outro time. Nada muito honrável.

— E lá está o cara! — Emmett apontou para mim, levantando o braço para que eu o cumprimentasse. — Edward!

Eu o cumprimentei de volta.

— Quem vai arrasar esta noite? — Emmett brandiu. — Quem vai detonar aquela escolinha de...

— Emmett — Rosalie o fulminou com o olhar.

Ele engoliu em seco.

—... aquela escolinha de... — ele balançou a cabeça. — Ah, tanto faz!

— Qual é o time? — um dos integrantes do time — imagino que Timothy Martins, outro apanhador — gritou, levantando o braço.

— _The Timberwolves!_ **(N/A: peguei o nome do time de **_**The Vampire Diaries**_** por falta de opção e/ou imaginação; afinal, se eu colocasse **_**Wildcats**_**, não seria legal :S)**.

— Time!

— _The Timberwolves!_

— Auuuh!

— Auuuh!

**(N/A: ..)**

Rosalie riu baixinho e puxou-me para si, fitando-me com um sorriso brilhante.

— Boa sorte, meu amor. Ganhe este jogo para mim, ok?

Eu assenti, meio incerto, e a beijei rapidamente.

Ela se afastou, seus pompons de líder de torcida balançando amarrados à micro-saia. Alguns dos integrantes do time atrás de mim assoviaram, rindo, mas eu os ignorei. Já estava acostumado. Não valia a pena me importar.

**Bella's POV**

O jogo começava em cinco minutos. A arquibancada estava praticamente lotada, vagando apenas em alguns raros cantos pelo centro. Angela escolheu ficar na parte de cima, próxima de Jessica e Lauren, mas incrivelmente longe da saída, o que me alertou.

Eu não estava muito a fim de ver o jogo, embora tenha prometido a Angela vir com ela, e, portanto, eu ainda tinha alguma esperança de poder sentar próximo à saída e ir embora quando quisesse.

— Oi, Jess, Lauren — Angela as cumprimentou, sentando-se ao lado de Jess.

— Oi gente — eu sorri.

— Ang, Bella — Jessica sorriu de volta e voltou-se para a conversa com Lauren.

Angela mexeu-se inquieta ao meu lado e eu me levantei, notando seu desconforto.

— Aonde vai? — ela me fitou, curiosa e apreensiva.

— Pegar algo para beber. Garganta seca — justifiquei com um meio sorriso e me afastei rapidamente, o mais rapidamente que aqueles pés desajeitados conseguiam avançar pela multidão agitada.

Enquanto pagava o moço da bebida por uma _Diet Coke_, pude ouvir o auto-falante anunciar o início do jogo, ressaltando o nome dos dois técnicos e dos capitães do time. Estremeci ao ouvir o nome do nosso capitão e repeti a mim mesma que era apenas a bebida gelada em minhas mãos.

Agradeci ao homem e me desviei a tempo de três garotas que corriam na direção oposta à minha, quase me atropelando e gritando o nome de Emmett freneticamente, em um coro perfeitamente ensaiado.

Suspirei. Eu podia ver o campo do jogo de onde estava. A minúscula bola oval era arremessada de mão em mão, em uma batalha brutal entre armaduras e capacetes vermelhos e brancos. Vermelho era a nossa cor. O primeiro ponto logo foi nosso, de acordo com o alvoroço comemorativo da nossa arquibancada.

Eu apenas sorri àquilo. Não me importava quem ganhasse ou perdesse o jogo. Eu nunca havia tido muito interesse em esportes antes e certamente não teria agora.

Eu voltei ao meu lugar ao lado de Angela e ofereci o refrigerante a ela, que apenas recusou com um aceno rápido e um sorriso educado. Perguntei o placar do jogo casualmente, fingindo algum interesse, mas sequer ouvi a resposta, e depois fiquei quieta novamente.

No intervalo do jogo eu pude suspirar profundamente e pensei já ter passado tempo suficiente sentada ali, e poder finalmente ir embora sem magoar Angela.

Angela, Jessica e Lauren se levantaram assim que o intervalo foi anunciado e andaram em direção ao prédio do refeitório da escola, comigo um pouco atrás. Eu suspirei novamente e avisei a Angela que ia ligar para Charlie vir me buscar. Ela assentiu com um meio sorriso.

— Não fique esperando na rua, Bella. Pode ser perigoso.

Eu assenti e me despedi com um aceno rápido, contornando com dificuldade os vários grupinhos que se formavam no alto da arquibancada, finalmente alcançando a escada com um impulso para me segurar ao corrimão de metal.

— Bella! — reconheci a voz de Alice alguns passos atrás de mim e virei-me. Ela pegou meu braço. — Aonde você pensa que vai? Não vai embora antes do jogo, vai?

Eu dei de ombros.

— Não me importa.

Ela revirou os olhos.

— Não, não. Vamos, vamos voltar.

Eu me desvencilhei dela o mais educadamente que pude naquele momento.

— Bella — ela insistiu. — Por favor...

— Vou ligar para Charlie vir me buscar. Realmente não estou com muita vontade de continuar aqui. Sinto muito, Alice. — e afastei-me dela, ignorando seus chamados.

A rua estava completamente deserta quando a alcancei, inspirando profundamente o ar gelado da noite. Eu ainda podia ouvir os gritos animados dos alunos na arquibancada, há uns trinta metros de onde eu estava.

Encostei-me em um poste de luz e tirei o telefone da bolsa, discando o número da casa. Chamou cinco vezes antes de cair na secretária eletrônica. Desliguei e tentei de novo. E mais duas vezes depois disso. Charlie não estava em casa — ou muito ocupado com o jogo para escutar o telefone.

Suspirei e lancei uma olhadela evasiva para a escola. As luzes brilhavam entre os prédios de aula e isso não me agradava muito. Olhei pela rua deserta, sentindo-me exausta, e finalmente sentei-me sobre a calçada. O frio fazia os pêlos dos meus braços descobertos se eriçarem.

Então notei uma luz incomum — azulada, pouco nítida — em algum ponto distante na rua. Meu reflexo não foi impedido pelo bom senso. Levantei-me em um salto e fitei a luz azulada, aproximando-me da rua. Havia alguém segurando aquela lanterna... quem?

— Ei — soou uma voz da direção da luz.

— Oi? — minha resposta também foi reflexiva. A outra voz riu e eu estremeci.

— Vem cá.

Era um convite e não uma ordem, então eu não soube por que eu o obedeci. Talvez eu estivesse confusa ou cansada demais para me importar, e logo descobri que não havia apenas um homem segurando a lanterna, mas mais três, que rapidamente me cercaram.

Meus olhos não se desviaram da luz azulada. O que era aquilo? E que cheiro estranho era aquele...

— Bonitinha...

— Sem sal...

— Não, é o bastante.

— Acha que é uma líder de torcida?

— Provavelmente não.

— Que pena... talvez pudéssemos _brincar_ com seus pompons. — o dono desta voz riu.

Estremeci novamente e a luz foi apagada. Retornei à realidade, e ela foi aterrorizante.

Quatro homens desconhecidos, de aproximadamente 25 anos, me cercavam, rindo, seus olhares maliciosos, suas mãos apertando-se ansiosas...

Concentrei-me no grito preso em minha garganta. Juntei intensidade para deixá-lo sair... mas ele não saiu. O pavor havia prendido meu bom senso novamente, o que não era surpresa.

Olhei rapidamente para cada espaço mínimo deixado entre cada homem. Muito pequeno, mas talvez eu conseguisse sem ser pega... se eu me concentrasse em minhas pernas e nos pequenos defeitos da rua, sem tropeçar, sem bombear, avançando até a próxima esquina, eu poderia contornar o quarteirão e retornar à escola... a não ser que um deles ficasse para trás, à minha espera...

Engoli em seco. Não parecia uma boa opção, mas poderia ser a mais viável, a mais certa a ser tomada. Eu não poderia esperar para sempre. Não poderia permanecer imóvel, como agora.

Um deles avançou em minha direção, erguendo a lanterna com a intenção de me acertar sobre a cabeça. Eu me desviei para o lado, notando um outro mover-se em meu compasso enquanto eu tentava avançar para a próxima rua — desta vez para um outro quarteirão, o que não estava em meus planos.

O segundo homem caiu e eu corri, prestando atenção em meus pés, torcendo para que eles não me decepcionassem pelo menos daquela vez... eu _não podia_ ser pega...

Eu tropecei, inevitavelmente, caindo sobre meus joelhos e gemendo ao notar o sangue escorrer por causa da pedra pontuda perfurada em minha pele.

Um dos homens aproveitou aquele erro. Puxou minha perna esquerda para trás, fazendo-me perder o equilíbrio sobre os meus joelhos, obrigando minhas mãos a fazerem mais esforço sobre o chão para que minha cabeça não fosse esmagada contra o asfalto sujo e esburacado.

Outro dos homens, o mais forte deles, puxou a outra perna, prendendo-me ao chão enquanto puxava meus braços para trás, colando-os em minhas costas em um movimento técnico de luta livre.

Minha testa pendeu para o chão, e o choque causou mais arranhões e mais sangue... e minha visão tornou-se embaçada instantes depois, impedindo-me de ver o riso histérico e vitorioso do primeiro homem, sentado à minha frente, segurando meu rosto com suas duas mãos sujas.

O quarto homem não estava visível e eu jurava a mim mesma que não iria querer saber que fim ele tinha levado ou o que ele estaria planejando fazer a seguir.

Eu estava em desvantagem. Completamente em desvantagem. Presa ao chão, completamente inútil e indefesa...

Eu me tornara a presa definitiva, e seria devorada em minutos... e ninguém saberia o que havia acontecido.

— Bella!

O grito, a voz familiar, aterrorizada, no entanto, despertou-me como uma fonte de água gelada. O homem à minha frente soltou meu rosto de imediato e se levantou, e suas passadas rápidas se seguiram para algum ponto atrás de mim. E mais passos então. Dois pares de pés corriam para algum canto, para a mesma direção...

_Edward!_

— Não!

* * *

**E se encontraram algum erro terrível, por favor, não me culpem. Não tive tempo para revisar e até diminuí um pouco ou ficaria muito grande.**

**Até o próximo cap, meus amores, bjs :***

_J.C._

_(Reviews, plz.)_


	12. Resgatada e tratada

**Okaay, em primeiro lugar, eu adorei fazer esse cap *---* tipo, eu praticamente **_**sonhei**_** com essa cena... acordei tarde nesse domingo com o cap. ainda no começo e fiquei pensando ansiosa nessa cena... e levantei e fui direto pro PC =D acho que ficou bom ^^ dedicado somente ao romance deles... é, e a raiva da Bella. OK. E tem cena da briga com a POV do Edward :D **

**Well, well, pela primeira (?) vez eu cumpri o prazo e antes da estréia de Lua Nova :D isso deve ser algo bom...**

**Anyway, respostas curtas (ounao) :***

**Ellen: **Acho que vai gostar deste cap, então :D bjs :*

**Bgsmeinterforna: **HAUSHAUS dessa vez não demorei, viu ^^ só uma semaninha... ou menos. USAHSU anyway, espero que este também valha a pena :D bjs :*

**Isabella C Black: **SUAHSUS ele saalva, é claro ;) briigada pela review, e eu nem demorei ^^ bjs :*

**Luiiza: **SUAHSAU então você me entende... provas finais suck = but reelax, acho que vai gostar deste cap. , minha amiga amou :D bjs :*

**Maylu-Sah: **aaah descuulpa =/ to cheia de coisa pra fazer... e nem entendo direito como este cap. saiu tão rápido... aanyway, eu ainda alcanço a tia Steph antes de fazer faculdade de cinema o/ (e ainda vou ficar tão famosa quanto a Angelina Jolie ! espera pra ver MUAHAHAHA. Parei.) E o Ed é muito coisaado.. muito gostoso, é , deve ser essa a palavra =/ SUAHSAUSHS espero que goste ^^ bjs :*

' **Geebah .: **éé , profecia de amiga quase sempre é profecia de mãe... "filha, leva um guarda-chuva... vai chover"... "que nada, mãe!" CABRUM! Choveu. SUAHSUSUHSHU anyway, sempre acontece , inclusive quando é coisa ruim e a gente não dá ouvido =/ anyway, hope you like this one ^^ :*

**Isa Stream: **SUAHSUASHU nem demorei desta vez :D eu amei escrever este cap. ^^ séerio SUAHSU espero que goste também ^^ bjs :*

**Srta. Aphodite Cullen Black: **já ta aquii , espero que goste :D nem demorei ^^ bjs :*

**TT Cullen: **não demorei :D uhu \o/ espero que goste porque eu AMEI escrevê-lo *--* não conseguia parar de escrever =D again, espero que goste ^^ bjs :*

**Mirian masen: **que bom que gostou :D acho que você vai gostar deste cap, então ^^ foi o melhor que eu fiz, acho *--* anyway, pelo tio C. Cullen , here it goes :*

**Raffinha: **briigada *--* adoro personagens (normalmente masculinos, mas, enfim) frustrados :D eles ficam zangados e tristes e ficam mais bonitos (no caso da Bells, nem sei...) ainda :D anyway, cap. dedicado ao romance deles ^^ espero que goste :D :*

**Kellynha cullen: **feliz que gostou ^^ SUAHAUS espero que continue gostando :D estou na fase final de You Belong With Me, este deve ser o penúltimo cap., sem conta com o epílogo, e depois eu me concentro em Love Story ^^ anyway, hope you like it ^^ :*

**Juju_hale: **ASUAHAUSHU soorry, eu tenho complexo de escrever certo :D às vezes, ok USAHSUAH briigada ^^ é bom saber que as pessoas gostam do que eu escrevo, porque a minha profi de Produção Textual não gosta =/ anyway, espero que goste deste cap ^^ bjs :*

**Dany Cullen: **nem demorei muito desta vez :D aah nãão, ela nem morta viaja com o Edward, EUNÃOVOUPERMITIR = SAUHSAUSUH enfiim, este cap. vai ser ótimo, espero =D e quanto a LS, o primeiro cap. já está pronto, o segundo estava em andamento (mas ainda está, é claro ^^) e o primeiro não vai ser muito curto, então espero que goste quando eu postá-lo :D (depois do epílogo de You Belong With Me hehe). E estamos na etapa final de YBWM :( mas tudo que é bom acaba... talvez este seja o penúltimo cap. antes do epílogo... espero que goste (: :*

**Rêh: **éé, a Bella acha que só porque Forks é do tamanho de um ovo de codorna, não tem bandido... aiai, tadinha... SUAHSAUS e o Ed leva ela pra casa dele :D okok, sem spoilers... leia e comente, plz *--* bjs :*

**MayPattz: **então este aqui vai ser ótimo :D SAUHSUHS espero.. e posta logo uma fic sua, eu vou ser a fã número 1 ^^ e sem medo, pow, ninguém morde :D (ok, essa pegadinha foi _péssima_) USHASUH . espero que goste, bjs :* ^^

**Barbara: **briigada ^^ e eu _nunca_, jamais largaria esta fic :D porque minhas amigas iriam me assassinar a sangue frio na escola e via MSN , e também porque estamos na reta final agora =/ aproveite ^^ :*

**CahBigaiski:** SUAHSAUHS briigada ^^ pelo menos eu não demorei muito pra continuar :D e acho que vai valer a pena ^^ bjs :*

**Lenamasen:** okaay, eu prometo uma resposta maior pra você no Epílogo, relax ^^ mas agora, só o costumeiro "te vejo na escola" ^^ bjs :*

**Anna R Black:** éé, a Alice o avisou... ah, você vai ver ^^ eu interrompo o presente pra mostrar o passado... adooro contínuo espaço tempo :D anyway, espero que goste ^^ bjs :*

**Bia:** oown, brigada ^^ já to postando, espero que goste, coloquei muito Edward neste :D bjs :*

**Bruh prongs:** já to postaando ^^ éé, eu tentei fazer uma cena de ação boa... embora meio curta... anyway, ainda estou trabalhando nisso ^^ acho que me dou melhor mesmo com romance, então... anyway, espero que goste ^^ bjs :*

**Julygilbert:** Relaxa que eu também faço uma resposta BEM grande pra cansar a tua vista no Epílogo o/ mas agora já ta tarde, eu quero logo postar esse cap., e to ansiosa pra ver teu penteado novo SUAHSUASH bjs amore :*

— **Capítulo 12 ****—**

**Resgatada**** e tratada**

_Oh, I remember you_

_Driving to my house_

_In the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_When you know you're about to cry_

**(Ok, a parte "**_I'm the one who makes you laugh/ when you know you're about to cry_**" não se encaixa muito bem nesta situação, mas o sentido do resto desse trecho entra neste cap. ****=D)**

**Bella's POV**

— Não!

Eu não sentia mais o peso do meu próprio corpo. Não conseguia sentir a dor latejante na minha testa — a dor que eu sabia que deveria sentir ou nada estava muito bem. Minhas pernas formigavam e meu joelho ardia mais do que nunca. Eu não encontrava o controle de nenhum membro do meu corpo e isso me espantava. O que estava acontecendo comigo, afinal?

Atrás de mim, eu ouvia o barulho de socos, gemidos masculinos de dor, baixos urros de comemoração, mais passos... acima de mim, eu ainda sentia mãos fortes prendendo meus braços, interrompendo minha circulação sanguínea, impedindo-me de senti-los.

— Jasper, aquele! — a voz me fez sorrir.

Era bonita, musical e ao mesmo tempo ágil, corajosa. Eu não detectei qualquer sinal de medo, qualquer gemido de dor vindo daquela direção.

_Edward? Ele está ganhando?_

As mãos me soltaram, seguido do barulho de um soco acertado em cheio, outro gemido de dor e algo pesado caindo ao meu lado. Algo o chutou para longe rapidamente, cuspindo, e logo eu me deitava de lado, voltando a sentir meus braços.

Virei-me de costas, fitando a imensidão azul escura acima de mim. Os barulhos de luta continuavam em algum ponto mais a frente, mas eu os ignorei perfeitamente. A lua surgia por trás de uma nuvem grossa, espessa.

— Edward, cuidado!

_Não_.

Eu senti a dor em mim, gemendo de dor, girando de volta de frente para o chão, pressionando minha cabeça com força contra o asfalto novamente, ignorando a _minha_ dor física.

— Continuem!

Era a voz dele. _Dele_. Ele estava bem...

— Bella. Bella, querida... — mãos... mãos quentes, calorosas, macias, bem vindas... essas mãos ergueram minha cabeça do chão, descansaram-na sobre os ombros dos donos daquelas mãos...

— Edward...

— Meu amor, você está bem?

Eu assenti, quase inconsciente.

— Só um pouco cansada...

— Eu estou aqui. Nada pode machucá-la... descanse.

* * *

Algo frio molhava a minha testa. Algo quente e macio, no entanto, roçava carinhosamente por meu rosto. Eu sorri àquele toque, ignorando a dor forte em um dos meus joelhos. Algo o pressionava com força, provavelmente prendendo a circulação sanguínea. Eu gemi.

O toque em meu rosto parou imediatamente e isso me deu coragem para abrir os olhos.

A luminosidade forte inicialmente me cegou, fazendo-me piscar diversas vezes antes que minha visão se tornasse mais nítida. Algo se interpôs entre a fonte da luz e o meu campo de visão, e eu agradeci por isso.

— Bella?

A voz musical era o único ponto que faltava para eu acordar por inteiro.

— Edward?

_Seu rosto_ era o que tinha se interposto entre a luz e eu, e meu movimento instintivo foi me afastar em um salto até um ponto suficientemente longe dele. A compressa de gelo em minha testa caiu em meu colo quando eu me sentei, encostando-me na parede.

— O que eu... onde eu estou? — olhei abismada ao redor, tentando reconhecer aquele cômodo. Havia algo de extremamente familiar nele. Mas o que era?

Edward estava sentado ao meu lado, a mão que antes estivera sobre meu ombro, agora dando suporte ao seu corpo para se aproximar mais de mim.

Eu estava literalmente encurralada. A cama onde estava sentada era encostada a duas das paredes do cômodo, uma parede de esquina, do lado oposto de onde estava a porta. Edward me prendia contra a parede, sem deixar espaço para eu me levantar da cama.

Ele estava tão próximo a mim... tão _perto_...

— No meu quarto — sua voz era calma e educada, seus belos olhos verdes sem se desviar do meu rosto sequer por um segundo. — Como está se sentindo? — ele pegou a compressa de gelo para recolocá-la sobre minha testa cuidadosamente. Eu a tirei de lá e joguei-a no chão em um movimento instintivo.

— Por que eu estou _no seu quarto_?! — eu desejava que minha voz saísse com mais força, mas agora ela não passava de um sussurro cansado.

— Porque eu a trouxe para cá — ele levantou os ombros e se abaixou para pegar a compressa. Eu aproveitei aquela oportunidade para sair da cama, jogando-me para o outro lado e finalmente alcançando o chão com um dos pés — o pé cujo joelho não estava enfaixado.

Levantei-me rapidamente e preparei-me para dar mais dez passos até a porta, esperando que ela estivesse destrancada, mas a dor latejante na perna direita não me permitiu continuar como eu queria.

Eu gemi, perdendo o equilíbrio. Edward me segurou por trás, mantendo-me de pé e pondo minha mão direita ao redor de sua cabeça enquanto a sua esquerda contornava a minha cintura.

— Não tente se machucar mais, Bella — ele quase implorou. — Por favor.

Ele voltou a me sentar em sua cama, encostando-me à parede e sentando-se ao meu lado, novamente bloqueando minha saída.

— O que aconteceu? — eu gemi quando ele voltou a colocar a compressa sobre minha testa, deitando-me com cuidado sobre um travesseiro fofo. Tinha seu cheiro. Eu inspirei profundamente, chutando-me internamente ao notar o que estava fazendo.

— Você estava na escola, durante o jogo, e inventou de querer ir embora antes do término. — sua expressão tornou-se de dor de repente. — Então _eles_ apareceram e a atacaram... E graças a Deus eu consegui chegar a tempo.

Eu pisquei, confusa.

— Eles, quem?

— Aqueles... _marginais_ — ele balançou a cabeça, hesitando antes da última palavra.

— Como sabia onde eu estava? — a memória voltava lentamente e eu não me lembrava de tê-lo visto quando estava indo embora.

— Alice me contou que você tinha ido embora. Ela parecia saber que você não ia ter cuidado, estando sozinha no meio da rua e _à noite_. — ele suspirou. — Jasper e Emmett vieram atrás de mim. Eles também ajudaram. Depois voltaram ao jogo, e eu resolvi trazê-la para casa... mas Charlie deve ter recebido algum chamado da delegacia, pois ainda não voltou. — sua mão repousou lentamente sobre meu rosto. — Você está melhor?

— Edward, por favor... apenas me leve para casa — eu pedi, em tom de súplica. — Você sabe que eu... não quero ficar no mesmo quarto que você.

Ele deu um meio sorriso.

— E você deve saber que eu não vou deixá-la sozinha. Se Charlie demorar a aparecer, você vai ficar comigo.

Eu estremeci a essa ideia.

— Por quê? O que você quer, afinal? Ficar com a Rosalie e...

Ele cobriu minha boca com o seu indicador e, com a outra mão, acariciou minha bochecha.

Seu rosto estava próximo demais do meu — eu podia sentir seu hálito gelado e delicioso bater de encontro às minhas narinas. Ele aproximou seus lábios do meu ouvido e sussurrou lentamente:

— Eu desisti do jogo por sua causa. Nada importa para mim se você não estiver bem. Não me importa se Rosalie está tendo um ataque na escola neste exato momento, ou se estivermos perdendo por minha causa e na segunda-feira todos me culparem e passarem a me odiar. Você é a única pessoa com cujo ódio eu devo me importar — ele afastou seu rosto de mim e suspirou. — Então, por favor, não me odeie. — e encostou seus lábios nos meus lentamente, movendo-os em um ritmo lento e calmo, até que eu me sentisse entorpecida demais para me importar.

Ele se afastou alguns segundos depois, fitando-me com intensidade.

Eu vasculhei a minha mente a procura de um pensamento válido. Eu não conseguia pensar direito. Não com aquele hálito batendo em meu rosto, deixando-me zonza; não com aqueles olhos me fitando profundamente, como se pudessem adentrar minha alma; não com aquela mão roçando as maçãs do meu rosto carinhosamente, fazendo-me estremecer, deixando uma trilha de fogo por onde passava...

Eu ofeguei e sua mão deixou meu rosto, sua expressão tornando-se torturada.

— Bella, eu... — ele mordeu os lábios, inseguro, e desviou o rosto para a janela. — Eu sinto muito. Sinto muito pela dor que eu lhe causei... que eu ainda estou causando. Você deve estar... me odiando agora. Eu não a culpo. — ele pausou, respirando fortemente. — Eu quero recomeçar. Aquele dia na clareira...

— Edward, não — ele se virou para mim ao ouvir minha voz fraca. Eu pigarreei baixinho, limpando a garganta. — Eu acho que consigo entender. Sério. Você prefere a Rosalie, é claro: ela é mais bonita, mais popular, tão rica quanto você, e tem o controle natural das pernas. Tudo bem.

Ele franziu o cenho, concentrando-se em algo que vira em meu rosto. Suas mãos quentes e macias seguraram o meu rosto de forma que eu não pudesse deixar de olhá-lo. Senti-me presa ali, desconfortavelmente presa. O que ele queria, afinal? Me torturar com verdades que ambos sabíamos muito bem?

— Não tente fingir que não consegue compreender, Isabella — meu nome todo pronunciado por sua voz perfeita não me aborreceu; fez-me estremecer, a estranha e súbita raiva em seu tom de voz crescendo enquanto ele falava. — Porque você _consegue_, sim. Como você se vê? Como não consegue se ver do mesmo modo que os outros garotos da escola a vêem? Como não consegue se ver como _eu_ a vejo?

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas. Ele me via diferente do que eu me via? As outras pessoas me viam diferente? Me viam do mesmo modo que ele? E como ele me via, afinal? Apenas uma substituta para a namorada de verdade? Uma substituta que ele poderia usar quando ela estivesse fraca e frágil?

Eu gemi baixinho e minhas mãos seguraram as dele, tirando-as do meu rosto. Virei meu rosto para o lado, encostando-o no travesseiro. Senti as lágrimas quentes começarem a cair lentamente, dolorosamente...

Edward se levantou e deu alguns passos até a porta, saindo do quarto. O silêncio que se seguiu foi pesado, tenso, quase sufocante. Eu arfei, sentindo o terrível pesar silencioso.

— Imaginei se você estava com fome — eu ouvi sua voz alguns segundos depois, e levantei meu rosto do travesseiro, olhando-o espantada no vão da porta, segurando uma bandeja de plástico.

Eu me levantei lentamente, ainda fitando-o abismada enquanto ele vinha se sentar na cama, novamente ao meu lado, novamente me cercando. Ele pousou a bandeja no meu colo. Havia um sanduíche natural, um copo de suco de laranja e dois biscoitos caseiros estranhamente apetitosos.

— Eu não estou com fome — afirmei, e para desmentir, meu estômago roncou ruidosamente.

Edward riu baixinho.

— Estou vendo — ele me entregou um biscoito. — Você passou por uma experiência difícil. É óbvio que deve estar cansada e faminta... — ele deu um sorriso angelical. — Portanto, por favor, não dificulte para mim.

Eu suspirei.

— Não quero comer.

— Seu estômago quer.

— Meu estômago não...

Outro ronco.

Edward riu, e seu olhar se prendeu em algum ponto abaixo do meu pescoço. Sua mão foi até ali e puxou a parte rasgada da minha blusa, mostrando um verdadeiro estrago próximo ao meu peito. A parte de cima da minha blusa havia se rasgado quando eu tropecei na rua, deixando uma parte do meu sutiã à mostra.

Eu senti meu rosto queimar enquanto Edward observava o estrago, sua expressão calma e relaxada. Eu tremi sob seu toque quando seus dedos encostaram brevemente na pele acima de meus seios.

— Desculpe — ele disse, notando meu constrangimento, e cobriu meu peito novamente, desviando o rosto.

Eu estremeci. Seu toque naquela região era quente, bom...

Peguei um biscoito e o enfiei na boca, apenas para não ter Edward continuando a insistir comigo. O sabor era indescritível — doce de um jeito novo, nem tão açucarado, nem tão salgado, o tipo da massa que derrete na boca ao mínimo contato da saliva.

Eu sorri ao sabor e Edward riu.

— Esme é uma ótima cozinheira. Não entendo como continua sendo dona-de-casa, quando pode se tornar uma grande confeiteira ou _chef_ de cozinha... — de repente ele parecia estar falando consigo mesmo, até que se virou para mim novamente. — Você gostou, então?

Eu assenti, pegando o outro e enfiando outro pedaço na boca.

— Quer que eu vá buscar mais? — Edward se levantou imediatamente, mas por alguma razão desconhecida eu segurei seu pulso antes que ele pudesse atravessar o quarto.

— O que foi? — ele se voltou para mim, preocupado.

Eu balancei a cabeça, ainda mastigando o biscoito.

Ele sorriu e afagou o topo da minha cabeça, sua mão descendo até a ponta dos meus cachos. Seus dedos encostaram em meu rosto, e logo ele também o estava afagando com as costas da mão.

— Eu me pergunto... como alguém pode ser capaz de resistir a você...

Ele estava quase inclinado por cima de mim agora, até que voltou a se sentar ereto e então se sentou na outra ponta da cama, relaxando o corpo enquanto me observava comer.

Eu não falei nada enquanto comia. Tentava desviar o olhar do rosto perfeito de Edward, embora tivesse que me esforçar muito para isso. Eu senti seu olhar em mim, contudo, e isso não me ajudava; eu me sentia muito nervosa tendo uma pequena platéia para me assistir enquanto comia, então não consegui colocar para dentro o resto do sanduíche e desisti dele logo no final, embrulhando-o no guardanapo que viera com ele e devolvendo-o ao prato. Dei um longo gole no suco de laranja e também devolvi o copo.

Edward olhou sugestivamente para o suco inacabado, ainda pela metade no copo, e suspirou pesadamente quando eu não respondi ao movimento. Levantou-se e levou a bandeja para fora do quarto.

Ele voltou alguns minutos depois, trazendo algum tipo de roupa nas mãos. Eu reconheci o tecido imediatamente e fiz uma careta instintiva. Uma toalha...

— Você precisa se livrar dessas roupas... — ele explicou, rindo ao ver minha expressão desagradada. — Acho que uma blusa de Rosalie daria certo...

— Rosalie?! — eu quase gritei, incrédula. — Não, não mesmo, Edward, _não_...

Ele me ignorou. Jogou uma blusa por cima de mim.

— Veja se é o seu tamanho.

Eu fiz uma careta e coloquei a blusa de lado.

Ele revirou os olhos e pôs a toalha e o short jeans que segurava sobre a cadeira do seu computador. Veio até mim, sentando-se ao lado da minha cabeça, e me levantou, vendo o tamanho da minha blusa. Sorriu, satisfeito.

— Serve — disse, e se levantou novamente. — Você pode usar o meu banheiro.

— Eu prefiro ir para casa — respondi.

— Você tem a chave da casa? Porque a porta da frente está trancada — ele lançou um olhar quase desafiador para mim.

Eu bufei.

— Foi o que pensei — ele sorriu, orgulhoso, e pôs a pilha de roupa na cômoda ao lado da porta do banheiro. Depois voltou até a cama, pegando-me nos braços. Eu me contorci, mas o pânico de ser derrubada por ele, com minha perna machucada e meus membros doloridos, me fez ficar parada, torcendo para que meu peso não cedesse em seus braços.

— Você é muito teimosa, Isabella Swan — ele disse, rindo, enquanto me levava para o banheiro e me sentava no vaso sanitário, ajoelhando-se em minha frente. Ele fez uma expressão pensativa, como em um dilema interno. — Eu... hm... você quer... — ele balançou a cabeça, indeciso. Eu entendi imediatamente aonde ele queria chegar, e minha face enrubesceu.

Ele examinou meu joelho, prendendo sua atenção nas rápidas porém bem feitas ataduras ao redor do machucado. Ele começou a desprendê-las lentamente e eu gemi baixinho. Ele parou e analisou minha expressão.

— Está doendo? — apreensão cobriu suas feições perfeitas.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

— Estou bem. Pode... continuar.

Ele suspirou e assentiu, continuando a mexer. O corte era grande, porém não muito profundo, o que me aliviou. Eu sabia exatamente como tratar dele — eu precisava saber cuidar de mim mesma nas muitas ocasiões em que perdia o equilíbrio e me acidentava e não havia ninguém muito responsável por perto. O olhar de Edward, no entanto, interrompeu todas as minhas intenções de cuidar de mim mesma. Era um olhar cuidadoso, dedicado, como um médico examinando um paciente de alto valor — como se ele já estivesse listando mentalmente tudo o que deveria fazer para limpar o ferimento e depois cobri-lo.

O corte recomeçou a sangrar, sujando os dedos de Edward. Ele ignorou o líquido negro, contudo, e voltou a suspirar, indeciso se deveria ou não continuar ali, me ajudar a...

Eu não me permiti continuar a pensar. Aqueles pensamentos eram tão... eu não conseguia encontrar uma palavra certa para descrevê-los.

Ele se levantou, fitando-me intensamente, e então seu rosto se iluminou.

— Eu volto já — ele saiu do banheiro correndo. Voltou cerca de dois minutos depois, segurando... argh!... um biquíni. — É de Rosalie, também. Ela o esqueceu em nossa última viagem à praia... — ele pigarreou, sem jeito. — Não será tão indecente se você vesti-lo e eu ajudá-la a se lavar. Eu não confiaria em sua sorte nessas condições, inclusive com o boxe de vidro tão próximo...

— Por que está fazendo isso? — eu quase o interrompi, mesmo sabendo que ele já pretendia terminar a frase. — Me ajudando... você poderia ligar para Charlie e...

— Eu poderia chamar Carlisle, também — ele confessou. — Mas acho que o meu egoísmo já está me consumindo demais... — suspirou. — Talvez eu não confie em ninguém para cuidar de você agora. Ainda estou esperando por um ataque de pânico após o que você passou.

Eu fiz outra careta e notei que ele havia posto o biquíni vermelho no meu colo e já se dirigia à porta do banheiro.

— Avise-me quando já tiver posto o biquíni — ele disse, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Eu suspirei. Estava na casa de Edward. No quarto de Edward. Mais especificamente em seu banheiro. Ele havia me salvado... me levado para a sua cama... cuidado de mim tão carinhosamente que eu não conseguia entender suas verdadeiras intenções. Agora ele gostaria de me ajudar a me lavar... mas, é claro, como um belo cavalheiro que era, não desejava me ver completamente despida. O que podia fazer era me pedir para vestir uma roupa de banho. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar naquilo.

Eu comecei a tirar a blusa, sentindo meus cotovelos e ombros estalarem no mínimo movimento de erguer a barra. Pus o biquíni rapidamente, como se estivesse me sentindo vigiada, uma invasora em um banheiro estritamente masculino, e o amarrei com as mãos desajeitadas.

Edward bateu na porta alguns instantes depois.

— Já se arrumou? — sua voz estava entrecortada, meio nervosa... ou ansiosa.

— Quase — a minha saiu fraca, falhando.

Ele não respondeu.

Eu me voltei para a parte de baixo, sabendo que seria mais complicada. Tirei a calça lentamente, com cuidado, mantendo minha perna machucada o mais imóvel possível. Edward havia trazido a bainha da calça na perna direita para um pouco acima do joelho, protegendo-o. A dor que causou desfazer a bainha e sentir o tecido grosso da jeans bater de encontro ao ferimento aberto me fez gemer, apertar os lábios para impedir o grito de dor e agonia. A calcinha do biquíni coube perfeitamente, como se fosse minha, e eu me senti mais confortável assim. Teria sido constrangedor se ficasse apertada demais ou folgada demais.

— Edward? — eu o chamei, insegura.

— Sim?

— Você pode...

Ele abriu a porta quando não continuei a falar. E seus olhos percorreram meu corpo de cima a baixo, arregalados. Sua boca se escancarou.

**Edward's POV**

O juiz apitou o intervalo do jogo e imediatamente a platéia em ambas as arquibancadas se levantou, entre risos e gritos animados, e se locomoveu para as saídas, em busca de ar fresco e algo para comer.

O resto do meu time cumprimentou os garotos do outro time, exclamando sobre o bom jogo e o espírito esportivo intenso que eles tinham.

Eu me voltei para a saída, vendo Rosalie se aproximar rapidamente e contornar minha cintura com um de seus braços finos e estalar um beijo em minha face.

— Está com fome, campeão? — ela sorriu.

Eu assenti levemente.

— Um pouco. Mas por que não vai na frente? Eu preciso trocar algumas palavras com o técnico...

Ela aquiesceu com um breve sorriso e se junto às outras líderes de torcida, algumas sacudindo os pompons acima da cabeça enquanto gritavam a plenos pulmões o grito de guerra da nossa escola.

Eu me permiti ficar para trás enquanto o time corria para fora do campo.

Emmett parou ao meu lado, dando-me algumas batidas amigáveis nas costas com um sorriso escancarando seu grande rosto.

— E aí? Vai ficar parado aí quando podemos ver toda a diversão dos banheiros tóxicos? Eu soube que a Violetta Hampkins e o Chad Reids estão se agarrando num deles desde antes do jogo...

Eu revirei os olhos, rindo.

— Não, Emmett. Deixa pra próxima...

— Quando vai ser a próxima vez que a gente vai poder assistir sexo sem pagar por filme pornô? — ele parecia genuinamente confuso.

Eu dispensei comentários e indiquei que ele fosse logo com um aceno de cabeça.

— Hey, Edward! — virei-me ao ouvir aquela voz fina familiar.

Alice pulou com facilidade exagerada a cerca que separava a arquibancada e o campo de futebol. Ela correu até mim, sua face vermelha e suada.

— Eu... preciso... da sua a... ajuda — pediu-me, respirando ofegante.

Eu pus ambas as mãos sobre seu rosto, sentindo sua pele quente sob meus dedos. Fitei-a, alarmado.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Sim... e não... bem, com a sorte dela... _vai_ acontecer... — ela inspirou fortemente, tentando recuperar o fôlego e sua respiração uniforme. — Acabei de topar com a Bella... ela está indo para a rua...

— Sozinha?

Alice assentiu, meio desorientada.

— É... vai ligar para o... pai... — inspirou com força novamente e eu a guiei para a parte de baixo da arquibancada, para sentá-la antes que ela perdesse o equilíbrio.

— Alice, respire um pouco antes de continuar, por favor — eu a aconselhei, apreensivo.

Ela assentiu e então se livrou das minhas mãos, levantando-se.

— Vá lá! Por favor... eu não confio na própria sorte da minha amiga...

Eu concordei com um aceno de cabeça e também me levantei. Pude ver Jasper do outro lado do corredor entre a cerca e os bancos, correndo em nossa direção. Eu me despedi com um movimento rápido e dei as costas, desviando-me das poucas pessoas que permaneciam na arquibancada meu caminho para a rua.

— Edward! — a voz de Emmett soou atrás de mim. — Aonde está indo? O jogo começa daqui a pouco!

Eu não respondi. Comecei a contornar os pequenos prédios de aula — prédio 3, 5, 4, eu contei —, o que me separava da rua.

Eu podia ouvir dois pares de pés batendo contra o chão gramado atrás de mim, apenas a alguns centímetros de distância.

— O que ele está fazendo? — ouvi Jasper perguntar.

Emmett não respondeu, quase me alcançando pelo lado.

— Edward, quer parar? — ele gritou. — Você sempre foi o mais rápido, eu sei, mas... o que é aquilo?

Eu hesitei ao ver movimento na rua. Vultos altos, fortes, cercando de forma ensaiada algo menor, mais frágil e desprotegido. Reconheci aquele último vulto familiar sentindo algo preso no meio da minha garganta... inclusive quando ela caiu. Ela se mexeu, escapando por pouco das mãos de um dos outros, tão maiores do que ela, tão mais _fortes_... mas ela caiu!

— Bella! — eu gritei a plenos pulmões, esperando que ela sinalizasse ao reconhecer minha voz, e finalmente alcancei a rua.

Os outros estavam logo atrás de mim. Emmett continuou a correr pelo meu lado, seu olhar provavelmente reconhecendo Bella de imediato, para então justificar sua ação seguinte: atacar de frente o mais alto do grupo, não mais alto do que ele.

— Não! — o grito fino da pequena e frágil presa me petrificou onde estava, antes que a raiva me consumisse, impedindo-me de recuar.

Haviam mais três homens. Um segurando suas pernas ao chão, outro vindo em nossa direção, e o último, o menor, segurando suas duas mãos sobre as costas, impedindo que ela se soltasse.

Jasper atacou o segundo, socando sua barriga inicialmente, desviando-se de um golpe desesperado com agilidade e empurrando-o contra o chão. Chutou-o algumas vezes, arrancando-lhe gemidos de dor e agonia.

Eu puxei o homem que segurava as pernas de Bella, socando seu rosto com o máximo de força que pude, segurando-o pela gola da camisa surrada para que não caísse. Completei com uma joelhada no queixo, o barulho de ossos quebrando soando como música para os meus ouvidos.

Emmett, um pouco a frente, começava a perder sua luta, sangrando um pouco no nariz.

— Jasper, aquele! — ordenei entre os dentes.

Jasper largou o perdedor que segurava para atacar o maior por trás, prendendo-se às costas dele, usando sua agilidade como melhor arma.

Concentrei-me no último, o mais fraco, o mais aterrorizado. Devia ser apenas mais um covarde. Ao primeiro soco no estômago, cambaleou e caiu de bruços no chão, cuspindo sangue. Pôs-se de pé antes que eu pudesse atingi-lo com um chute e correu rua abaixo, olhando por sobre o ombro para certificar-se de que eu não iria atrás dele.

Eu tinha coisa mais importante do que perseguir um covarde, contudo. Virei-me para Bella, vendo-a virar-se com dificuldade para o lado, respirando ofegante.

— Edward, cuidado!

O soco errou a minha cabeça por pouco, quando eu me inclinei para trás por reflexo. Eu puxei aquele braço atravessado, jogando-o por cima do meu ombro, atingindo-o no chão. Ele gemeu de dor. Não o bastante. Chutei sua cabeça com força, desejando que ela explodisse em uma poça de sangue.

Mas lembrei-me do pequeno e frágil ser ali atrás de mim, assistindo a tudo. Não, ela não merecia essa visão assustadora. Dei um último chute nas costas do desgraçado e voltei-me para a minha garota.

— Continuem! — gritei para Emmett e Jasper, vendo-os se divertirem ao espancar o último e maior do grupo, ainda de pé, com a camiseta surrada e encharcada com seu próprio sangue podre.

— Bella — eu pronunciei seu nome lentamente, desfrutando de cada sílaba. — Bella, querida... — eu a toquei, hesitante, esperando sua reação ao meu toque. Ela não reagiu. Peguei-a com cuidado no colo, como se pudesse quebrá-la se a pressionasse com muita força... apoiei seu rosto sobre meu ombro, sentindo sua respiração fraca contra a minha pele...

— Edward...

Sua voz tão fraca... tão impossivelmente bela e quente...

— Meu amor, você está bem? — eu sussurrei próximo ao seu ouvido. Ela sangrava na perna... estava tão arranhada... tão _maltratada_...

Mais raiva subiu por meu corpo.

Ela fez um pequeno movimento de cabeça, o grande esforço exigido fazendo sua voz não passar de um murmúrio quase inaudível.

— Só um pouco cansada...

Eu acariciei com cuidado seu cabelo, temendo machucá-la ainda mais...

— Eu estou aqui — assegurei-a. — Nada pode machucá-la... descanse.

Sua cabeça pendeu para o lado, anunciando sua inconsciência. Eu a aninhei com mais cuidado em meu colo e me levantei, indo até Jasper e Emmett. O homem deles estava caído, o rosto inchado e inconsciente com tantos golpes.

Eles se voltaram para mim, satisfeitos com eles mesmos, e o corpo parado de Bella em meu colo os alertou.

— Ela está dormindo — eu sussurrei, temendo despertá-la. — Preciso levá-la para casa. Importam-se de trazer o carro...

Eles não recusaram.

— Eu vou lá — Emmett saiu na frente, mas Jasper não se moveu, seu olhar ainda no corpo de Bella.

— Você sabe como minha irmã vai ficar quando souber disso — ele se voltou para mim —, não sabe?

Eu aquiesci com um movimento de cabeça.

— Sim. Rosalie nunca iria aceitar.

— Mas eu não vou contar, Edward — Jasper garantiu. — Seus problemas com a minha irmã não são da minha conta... eu não quero me envolver.

Eu sorri.

— Obrigado.

Jasper ergueu os ombros.

— Mas o que eu digo a ela quando você não voltar para o jogo?

— Diga que Carlisle me ligou... houve uma emergência e ele precisa de mim... mas antes fale com Alice e conte a ela o que realmente aconteceu. E repasse esta conversa a Emmett quando estiverem voltando ao jogo.

Jasper assentiu.

— Entendido. Não se preocupe, cara.

— Obrigado — eu sorri. — Por tudo.

Jasper deu de ombros.

— Amigos são assim.

Emmett acenou da janela do Volvo já parado ao meio fio, atrás de nós. Ele saiu do motorista, batendo a porta com força atrás de si, e tirou Bella dos meus braços.

— Vai precisar de ajuda lá em casa? — ele se dirigiu para o banco de trás enquanto eu abria a porta.

Ajeitei Bella com o máximo de conforto que consegui e fechei a porta.

— Não, obrigado, Emmett. E desculpe por atrapalhar... hm... o negócio do banheiro tóxico.

— Não, que nada — ele abanou a mão com um sorriso largo no rosto. — Eles já tinham terminado lá dentro... e nada como um pouco de sangue nas mãos para começar o fim de semana.

Eu troquei um olhar assustado com Jasper e assenti, encaminhando-me ao assento do motorista.

— Até mais tarde, cara — Emmett acenou.

— E penso eu que você não vai para a festa pós-jogo... — Jasper disse.

— Não mesmo — eu sorri. — Carlisle precisa de mim.

Emmett me encarou surpreso.

— E a Bella?

Eu ri e dei a ignição no carro, descendo a rua com velocidade.

* * *

Ela estava... perfeita. Eu já havia visto Rosalie de biquíni milhares de vezes, mas nada era comparado a como Bella ficava... tão perfeita.

Ela corou imediatamente, olhando a si mesma de cima a baixo, procurando o motivo da minha expressão pasma. Eu balancei a cabeça.

— Vamos — eu me aproximei, erguendo as mãos para ajudá-la a se levantar.

Suas mãos estavam suadas e trêmulas, e eu não poderia culpá-la. Aquela deveria ser a primeira vez que ela... bem... tinha a ajuda de um homem... para...

— Eu acho melhor não mexer neste corte — eu apontei rapidamente. — Vou procurar algum saco plástico para protegê-lo. Espere aqui.

**Bella's POV**

Eu aproveitei mais aquele pequeno espaço de tempo sozinha para examinar melhor meu corte. Eu já tinha várias cicatrizes de outros cortes mal curados, é claro, mas aquele parecia ser o que ficaria em evidência... era grande demais, dividindo todo o meu joelho em duas partes.

Pressionei um pouco nas bordas e me arrependi instantaneamente. Descobri que era melhor não mexer muito ou a sujeira na minha mão poderia causa uma bela infecção. Eu já havia passado por isso antes, também. Muito pus e dormência e pouco movimento na região infeccionada... sem falar na cor roxa e meio esverdeada, dando um aspecto muito pior do que realmente era.

Encarei a parede branca do banheiro, ignorando a pequena ardência. Tentei inventar uma boa desculpa no caso de Charlie acabar notando o novo machucado no joelho. Charlie... para onde ele teria ido, afinal? Ele poderia ter pelo menos mandado uma mensagem para o meu celular, avisando para onde tinha ido e por quê...

Eu ouvi os novos passos de Edward e minha atenção se voltou para ele e o saco plástico branco em suas mãos. Ele sorriu e se agachou em frente ao meu joelho, rasgando o saco e amarrando-o com rapidez ao redor do corte. Olhou para mim.

— Está doendo?

Balancei a cabeça.

— Não muito.

Ele deu um suspiro e me ajudou novamente a me levantar. E de repente meu corpo estava próximo demais ao dele, sua respiração um pouco acima da minha.

Ele ignorou aquela proximidade exagerada e me guiou para dentro do boxe, ligando o chuveiro à minha frente. Então eu notei pela primeira vez as roupas que ele estava vestindo — o uniforme do time de futebol, mas sem aqueles protetores que faziam qualquer garoto parecer um pequeno monstro, tomando formas ridiculamente banais.

— O que foi? — ele se examinou, e sua expressão clareou. — Ah. Tudo bem. Não tem problema eu me molhar um pouquinho.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

— Eu posso me virar sozinha — eu disse. — Obrigada.

Ele revirou os olhos.

— Com a sua grande sorte o que pode acontecer é você girar a maçaneta do chuveiro, ela cair no seu pé, quebrá-lo, o chuveiro cair na sua cabeça, você desmaiar sobre o vidro do boxe e ele cortá-la toda, e então eu terei que cuidar de você de novo — ele acenou com a cabeça rapidamente. — O que significa que eu não vou deixar você sozinha aqui. — ele pegou o sabonete. — Vamos.

A água começou a cair. O começo do seu short e parte da sua camisa ficaram rapidamente encharcados. Ele me guiou até debaixo do chuveiro, molhando meu cabelo e o resto do meu corpo igualmente rápido. Ensaboou as duas mãos e me passou o sabonete.

Eu não soube exatamente o que fazer com aquilo no começo. Talvez meu cérebro tivesse sido bloqueado pela visão perfeita de seu rosto tão próximo ao meu quando ele começou a ensaboar meus ombros e meu pescoço.

— Ai — eu gemi, de repente notando a dor naquela região dolorida.

Suas mãos recuaram e seu rosto se apossou de uma expressão sombria, meio magoada. Doeu-me ver aquilo.

— Desculpe — ele murmurou. — Forte demais.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

— É só que...

Ele desligou o chuveiro. O silêncio repentino me fez estremecer. Ou talvez fosse o frio.

Suas mãos pousaram novamente sobre mim, em minha barriga. Percorreram a minha cintura lentamente, alcançando minhas costas. Senti os poucos pelos molhados daquela região se eriçarem ao seu toque quente. Automaticamente, seu corpo se aproximou do meu, quase me imprensando contra a parede.

Eu não discuti àquele movimento. Suas mãos subiram até a parte superior das minhas costas e então de volta aos meus ombros, massageando todos os músculos rígidos que encontravam no caminho. Pararam nos ombros, na base do pescoço, e subiram, contornando minha garganta repetidas vezes. Alcançaram meu maxilar relaxado e afagaram as maçãs do meu rosto em um ritmo lento, mas forte.

Ele inclinou seu rosto para o meu, beijando de leve minha testa, mas mantendo seus lábios lá. Eu senti outro estremecimento por minha espinha, mas o ignorei. Seus lábios desceram pelo meu nariz até chegar ao meu lábio superior. Ele sorriu ali, uma sensação estranha, e suas mãos escaparam até a minha cintura novamente, descendo até o meu quadril, brincando com o tecido do lado do biquíni.

Estremeci outra vez. A cada toque novo, meu corpo reagia como se fosse uma novidade grande demais, forte demais. Eu mal conseguia controlar minha respiração ali.

Ele beijou meu lábio superior com ternura, lentamente, e com a ponta dos dentes puxou-o carinhosamente para frente, atiçando lenha na fogueira. Minhas mãos não se contiveram, pulando sobre suas costas, trazendo-o para mim...

Seus lábios se encaixaram nos meus — encaixaram-se perfeitamente, como se tivessem sido moldados para aquela simples ação. Eles se moveram com precisão, com compasso, em um ritmo lento demais para que eu suportasse.

Seu corpo grudou no meu, e logo o beijo estava ardente demais para que eu controlasse o desejo. Havia fogo _em toda a parte_ porque ele estava _em toda a parte_. Seus lábios sentiam o gosto de cada centímetro do meu rosto. A parede do banheiro bateu nas minhas costas, mas não houve dor. Eu não era capaz de sentir coisa alguma além da queimação.

Minhas mãos ensaboadas se emaranharam nos cabelos dele, puxando-o para mim como se houvesse algum meio possível de ficarmos mais perto. Minhas pernas se enrolaram na cintura dele, a parede fazendo o apoio de que eu precisava.

E então a água voltou a cair sobre nós, encharcando ambos os corpos. Ele riu em meus lábios, seu hálito delicioso invadindo todos os cantos possíveis da minha mente, brigando para tomar o espaço da queimação.

Então eu notei o que estava acontecendo.

_Não!_ Eu não queria aquilo! Ele era a causa do meu sofrimento nas últimas três semanas! Eu _não_ queria aquele sofrimento surgindo de novo, com mais fogo e mais dor!

Eu me desvencilhei dele, virando meu rosto para o lado, respirando com dificuldade, ofegando.

Ele ainda ria, divertido, e me soltou, caindo no chão à minha frente, sentado. Seu riso de criança ecoava pelo espaço limitado do banheiro, e eu não pude ignorá-lo por bastante tempo.

Sentindo plenamente a dor no meu joelho, mas disposta a não deixá-la me atrapalhar, desviei de Edward no chão e me atirei para fora do banheiro, voltando ao quarto. Eu estava encharcada e com frio, mas não me importei. Atravessei o quarto com o passo pesado e depois o corredor, chegando ao topo da escada. Eu não fazia ideia de como descer todos aqueles degraus sem gritar de dor todas as vezes que meu joelho fosse forçado.

Mãos quentes e molhadas me pegaram por trás, segurando-me pela barriga. Lábios quentes se encostaram ao meu ouvido.

— Bella, o que pensa que vai fazer?

— Só o que já deveria ter feito antes — rosnei de volta, entre os dentes.

Ele não respondeu por alguns segundos. Sua voz em seguir estava ressentida e magoada.

— Desculpe-me. Eu não quis insultá-la. Mas apenas volte para o quarto e se vista. Não pode sair assim, molhada e seminua.

Uma brisa fria irrompeu por alguma janela e me fez estremecer de novo. Ele estava certo.

Ele me virou para si, suas mãos ainda rodeando o meu corpo, e me analisou lentamente, seus olhos pousando sobre o meu rosto enfurecido.

— Agora estou em dúvida... talvez você não fique tão linda quando cora... não em comparação quando está zangada — ele abriu outro sorriso malicioso, deixando-me sem fôlego, e seus lábios cobriram os meus novamente, brevemente, desta vez.

Em seguida ele me jogou sobre seus braços contra a minha vontade, voltando ao quarto com rapidez e logo me pondo no chão. Puxou a toalha do banheiro e me cobriu com ela. Estalou um beijo no alto da minha cabeça e ergueu meu rosto para que eu pudesse encará-lo.

— Vista-se e eu _talvez_ pense na possibilidade de levá-la para casa.

— Hahá — eu disse entre dentes. — "Talvez"... Muito engraçado.

Seu rosto ficou sério, mas seus olhos brilhavam de diversão.

— Estou falando sério.

Ele ignorou minha expressão de choque e me guiou de volta ao banheiro.

— Se vista. Eu vou tentar falar com Charlie.

Olhei-o novamente, procurando uma razão para confiar naquela promessa. Sua expressão estava ilegível, contudo, e ele fechou a porta antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca para discutir.

* * *

**Gostaram ? *----* espero que sim *O* eu gostei de escrever o/ (já falei isso, né? Ok...) Entoon, eu não sei direito quando sai o próximo cap... mas enquanto isso, vamos desfrutar da doce e bela estréia de LUA NOVA :D :D :D :D TOFELIZ SEGUNDASESSÃO,OE :D (eu só saio da aula de sexta 20 minutos antes do começo da primeira sessão.. ou mais. E já tinha esgotado os ingressos =/ mas eu vou assistir, isso que importa :D e vou almoçar na fila, detalhe USAHUSHUH)**

**Boom, beijos, amores mios, e, plz, reviews, que eu apresso a minha mão :D bjs :***

_(Aperte aqui embaixo, plz, uma autora feliz agradece ^^)_


	13. A Bella Adormecida e os tacos

**Aaai, gente, eu sei, eu sei, eu **_**realmente**_** ultrapassei os limites da demora, dessa vez, então eu sinto muito MESMO :( mas deu alguns problemas técnicos (Julie's PC explode, Julie é obrigada a usar o do pai que só deixa ela usar 2h por dia, Julie quase reprova em ciências porque o prof. é doido mas é legal (y) [XANDÃO :D], Julie começa a ler **_**Hush Hush**_** e se apaixona pelo Patch Cipriano beem na hora das provas... propaganda aqui, gente: **_**Hush Hush**_**, a história da humana que se apaixona pelo anjo caído, um bad-boy muito lindooo *----* Paaatch (L) mandar link da comu de traduções lá embaixo só porque eu amo o Patch *---*)**

**Enfim, e eu comecei a escrever um livro o/ (o centésimo hehe, e dessa vez eu termino o/) SAHSHAUSH e Ana amiga da Julie ta postando a **_**YBWM**_** no Orkut agora :D (que ta muito sem leitores, aliás, mas abafa). Aliás, Ana é minha beta agora hihi.**

**Anyway, sem mais delongas, sinto muito pelo atraso, e sinto que não posso responder reviews agora porque furtei o computador do meu primo enquanto ele ta no banheiro (shhh!) e só vou postar porque ele comeu algo estragado no McDonald's (são 3h da manhã neste instante e a criatura tira o milkshake de chocolate do Mc que ele colocou no frízer umas 4 horas atrás ¬¬ e vai beber.. )**

**Deixo as respostas pro próximo cap, este é dedicado apenas à Bella e ao Ed e em Fortaleza eu escrevo mais. Bjs :***

— **Capítulo treze—**

**A Bella Adormecida e os tacos**

_I know your favorite songs_

_And you tell me 'bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong_

_Think I know it's with me_

**(Penúltima estrofe sobrando cry D: E título um pouco sem noção, mas esquece).**

Eu ouvi o som do carro de Charlie a alguma distância de mim, os faróis altos iluminando a minúscula janela no canto do banheiro de Edward por um segundo, e depois desaparecendo novamente.

Senti um calafrio subir por minha espinha, deixando os pelos dos meus braços eriçados. Edward teria que me levar para casa agora, e eu teria que confrontar Charlie. Teria que explicar a ele os meus machucados recentes, a roupa de Rosalie e o motivo de ter Edward me acompanhando até a porta. Claro, as casas ficavam a menos de dois metros de distância uma da outra, então ele não precisaria me levar _exatamente_ até a porta. Não obstante, o nó na minha garganta não desapareceu com facilidade.

Terminei de fechar o zíper do short de Rosalie e enxuguei meus cabelos rapidamente na toalha que Edward havia me dado. Meus olhos voaram para a pia do banheiro a procura de um pente, algo para prender o cabelo. Encontrei um grosso, prateado, de aspecto caro e facilmente quebrável. Engoli em seco antes de metê-lo entre os cachos embaraçados.

Edward me aguardava sentado na ponta da cama, a parte mais afastada do banheiro, imóvel, concentrado em um livro grosso em seu colo. Ele levantou a cabeça, olhando-me com um sorriso intenso, brilhante.

Eu não pude tirar os olhos dos meus próprios pés, descalços. Rapidamente vasculhei o quarto com os olhos a procura dos meus tênis, notando a falta deles.

— Seus tênis estão lá embaixo — Edward disse, adivinhando meus pensamentos corretamente mais uma vez, parado agora a poucos passos de mim.

Lançou um olhar triste para a janela, suspirando.

— Parece que vou ser obrigado a devolvê-la esta noite. Charlie acaba de voltar.

Ele abafou um pequeno sorriso e dirigiu-se para o corredor, comigo em seus calcanhares.

— Bella? — pude ouvir o chamado de Charlie, entrando em casa, e parei na soleira da porta de Edward.

—Talvez seja melhor eu ir sozinha... — lancei um olhar de alarme para meu vizinho, mas ele apenas sorriu e acenou com a cabeça enquanto se dirigia para a cerca que separava as duas casas.

— Chefe Swan! — ele acenou com um sorriso.

— Oh, hey, Edward! — eu vi Charlie aproximar-se dele também, um pequeno brilho de suspeita em seus olhos castanhos. — O que está fazendo aqui a esta hora? — lançou um olhar para a casa escura.

— Decidi voltar mais cedo esta noite. Eles não precisavam de mim no jogo e Bella estava se sentindo um pouco enjoada, então eu ofereci uma carona a ela para casa, mas o senhor não estava. — ele deu um aceno de cabeça como se aquilo explicasse tudo.

Dando um grande suspiro, me permiti sair das sombras da casa e caminhar até Charlie, parando ao lado de Edward.

— Desculpe, papai, mas o senhor não atendia o telefone...

— Sim, eu tive uma... hm... emergência na delegacia, e devo ter esquecido o aquele negócio em casa.

"Aquele negócio". Grande denominação para um celular, Charlie.

— Obrigado por tê-la trazido para casa — ele se virou para Edward com um meio sorriso.

— Foi um prazer, senhor.

Eu suspirei pesadamente e lancei um olhar de urgência para Charlie.

— Então, hm, vamos?

— Claro. — E nesse instante ouve-se um som abafado vindo de algum canto da cozinha da minha casa.

— Ah, deve ser aquele troço... — Charlie resmunga enquanto dá as costas e caminha de volta para a entrada.

Eu respirei fundo antes de voltar-me para Edward.

— Obrigada por... bem, você... — minha voz se quebrou. Seus olhos verdes estavam claros, tão claros que de repente eu não sabia do que estava falando. Eu era boa em ignorar e deletar lembranças ruins ou desagradáveis. Sem dúvida logo eu não teria outra lembrança daquela noite antes de ter acordado na cama do meu vizinho.

Edward ergueu a mão, que logo pairou no pequeno espaço entre nós, indecisa de onde pousar. Ele a abaixou inutilmente e suspirou.

— Eu sinto muito. — ele balançou a cabeça, apertando os olhos com força. — Eu sou... não sou muito melhor do que aqueles marginais. E compreendo como se sente. Sei que não sou bom, mas eu tenho uma teoria. Acho que... quando estou com você, tudo muda. Eu fico menos... eu mesmo. Eu falo mais, eu ajo mais, eu... — ele voltou a balançar a cabeça, e então abriu os olhos. Seu verde hipnótico me fez piscar, desorientada, e um esboço de sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

— Edward, eu...

— Bella? — Charlie acenou do portal. — Eu vou ter que voltar à delegacia e talvez fique por algum tempo... tudo bem?

Eu me virei para meu pai de má vontade e forcei um meio sorriso.

— Tudo bem.

— Faça companhia a ela, Edward — Charlie disse, e eu pensei ter visto algo mais em seus olhos castanhos. Algo como... ciúmes? — Mas vou avisando: nada de cantadas, ou...

Ah, eu não queria ouvir o resto.

— Ok, Char-pai! — eu acenei de volta, e ele piscou e entrou em sua radiopatrulha.

Quando olhei de novo, Edward estava adiantado, andando em direção à minha casa como se morasse nela a mais tempo do que eu. Eu o segui, incrédula, enquanto ele entrava na cozinha e sentava-se em uma cadeira, correndo os magníficos olhos pelo ambiente velho e malcuidado. A última parada de seu olhar foi em mim, meu rosto.

— Você fica bem nessa roupa — ele acenou com a cabeça, um sorriso brincando em sua face. — Realmente quer tirá-la?

— Eu quero saber o que está fazendo aqui — eu ataquei em um tom frio, dirigindo-me ao balcão da cozinha —, mas tudo bem. Fique a vontade.

Ele assentiu, rindo de uma piada particular. Então ergueu novamente a mão, passando-a através da mesa.

— Por que não conversamos um pouco? — ofereceu, sua voz um convite irresistível para meus ouvidos.

Eu inspirei profundamente e dei um aceno de cabeça, voltando-me para as escadas.

— Vou tirar as roupas da sua namorada, primeiro.

Ele não respondeu, e eu me adiantei à escadaria, subindo os degraus o mais rápido possível, de dois em dois. Em meu quarto, escancarei as portas do guarda-roupa à procura de algo confortável, mas "não-ridículo". Acabei com um short de moletom e um antigo suéter grande demais em mim.

Edward estava em uma posição mais confortável quando voltei, observando atentamente as portas do armário de talheres. Seus pés estavam cruzados sobre outra cadeira, as duas mãos sob a cabeça, um sorriso pacífico em seu rosto tranquilo. A imagem da calmaria.

Eu pulei do último degrau da escada para o tapete da sala, esquecendo-me momentaneamente que aquele mesmo tapete era a causa dos meus últimos tombos naquela casa. Ao mínimo contato com os meus pés, o tecido escorregou pelo piso de madeira, fazendo-me perder o equilíbrio. Eu ouvi o som das minhas costas baterem no chão antes que pudesse sentir a dor.

— Bella! — eu não pude distinguir a voz. Tudo o que ouvia era um dó sustenido ecoando por minha cabeça — o tipo de ruído que se ouve quando sua mente está desorientada demais para comandar qualquer ação por seu corpo.

Eu senti as mãos dele nas minhas costas e em um dos meus braços, levantando-me, erguendo-me do chão. Eu ainda sentia minha cabeça latejar, o dó sustenido diminuindo lentamente.

E então senti o tecido desgastado do sofá da sala sob o meu corpo e meus olhos se focaram no que estava sobre mim – o rosto de Edward. Os seus terríveis e encantadores olhos, capazes de manipular qualquer pessoa que cometesse o erro de mergulhar no verde deles. Sua boca curvilínea de matar, seus lábios grossos e quentes...

Eu tinha que beijá-lo. Agora.

— Eu não posso deixar de olhá-la por cinco minutos e você encontra algo em que se machucar. — suas palavras eram um sermão, mas sua voz beirava ao riso. Tão bela voz...

— Eu estou bem — eu disse, encontrando fôlego, e gemi. Respirar não era mais uma boa ideia.

— O que foi? — ele se agachou ao lado da minha cabeça, a expressão de repente preocupada. — Onde está doendo?

Eu respirei fortemente, desafiando minhas costelas a continuarem a doer, e me arrependi imediatamente. Não, elas venceram. Um ponto para as costelas.

— Aqui? — ele pressionou sobre meu umbigo, e eu balancei a cabeça. Falar também era arriscado.

— Aqui? — sua mão subiu, e seu hálito quente e delicioso adentrou minhas narinas, deixando-me incapaz de ter algum pensamento coerente.

Edward engoliu em seco e pousou sua mão um pouco abaixo dos meus seios, no lugar certo. E pressionou. E ardeu. Muito.

— Desculpe — ele murmurou, frustrado.

Eu assenti. Tudo bem.

— Tente respirar com mais suavidade — ele disse. — Não force muito.

Eu fiz o que ele disse, e logo minhas costelas já não eram adversários muito dolorosos. Senti sua mão sobre meu estômago enquanto respirava, e sua respiração tão próxima ao meu rosto me fez relaxar.

— Sente mais alguma dor? — sua voz estava mais próxima ao meu ouvido, e eu estremeci.

Balancei a cabeça, meus pensamentos em uma paz extrema. Sentindo sua presença tão próxima, não havia como me inquietar, como me alarmar. Era tudo calmo demais ali. Bom demais para querer estragar de alguma forma.

Eu me virei para o lado, para a direção dele, e senti sua respiração bater de encontro ao meu nariz. Sua boca devia estar ali em frente, em algum lugar... a alguma distância...

Eu me inclinei, e senti o chão sob mim. Sim, eu havia caído novamente. E a dor nas costelas retornou. Soltei um grito abafado.

— Bella — eu senti os braços de Edward ao meu redor, ajudando-me a me sentar. Ele estava inclinado sobre mim, seu braço direito sob a base do meu pescoço, mantendo-me quase sentada, seu braço esquerdo contornando minha barriga até as costas.

Eu arrisquei abrir um pouco meus olhos, ver a que proximidade seu rosto estava do meu. Perdi o fôlego ao fazê-lo. Poucos centímetros de distância entre seus olhos verdes e os meus... seu rosto perfeito como esculpido em mármore pelo próprio Michelangelo.

— Bella...

E então meu estômago roncou.

Edward sorriu, afastando seu rosto do meu e me ajudando a levantar enquanto ele se levantava.

— Gosta de tacos? — ele perguntou, segurando minha mão enquanto íamos à cozinha.

— Tacos? — eu ecoei, cozinha.

— Tacos. Tomate, alface, queijo...

— Ah, sim, tacos...

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça, deixando-me sentada na mesa da cozinha enquanto ia até a pia e começava a ensaboar as mãos até o meio do antebraço. Em seguida começou a vasculhar as gavetas, e, na gaveta dos talheres, tirou uma face imensa. Virou-a nas mãos, notando o brilho que o reflexo da lâmpada da cozinha refletia na lâmina.

Eu senti algo subir por minha garganta e mordi a boca, impedindo que qualquer coisa indesejável saísse por ali.

— Pode abaixar a faca... por favor? — pedi silenciosamente.

Edward me encarou por alguns segundos e então pousou o facão ao lado da pia.

— Tem razão — disse. — Talvez algo menor.

Eu concordei com um curto aceno de cabeça e pousei o queixo sobre a mesa, fechando os olhos suavemente. Minutos depois, pude ouvir o som de algo sendo esfaqueado no balcão da cozinha, enquanto a frigideira sobre o fogão fervia.

— Sabe — eu murmurei calmamente. — Acho que eu me contentava com o resto da lasanha de ontem...

— O problema, Bella — Edward disse no mesmo tom calmo —, seria _eu_ deixá-la comer sobras de jantar.

Eu me ouvi resmungando algo sobre "desde quando você virou meu pai?" e me surpreendi. De repente eu era uma velha ranzinza reclamando de uma gentileza.

— Pronto — Edward disse com um tom de orgulho minutos mais tarde, e eu me arrisquei a abrir os olhos. O cheiro delicioso do jantar que ele havia preparado para nós adentrou minhas narinas ao mesmo tempo em que eu focalizava minha visão em seu sorriso satisfeito.

Ele pousou o prato de tacos no centro da mesa e sentou-se de frente para mim, sorrindo.

— Vejamos se Esme é uma boa professora de culinária — ele disse.

Eu me ajeitei na cadeira e fitei a comida, boquiaberta. Eu não era muito fã de mexicana, mas aquele prato podia alimentar um morto de fome apenas com o cheiro delicioso que ele emanava.

— Algo me diz que ela é uma _ótima_ professora... — murmurei sem pensar, fazendo Edward rir. O som musical de sua risada ecoou pela cozinha e por minha mente, e eu sorri inconscientemente.

— Mais comida, menos falatório — ele disse.

Eu assenti e virei-me para o prato.

* * *

Eu me encostei ao espaldar da cadeira e suspirei. Edward quase não havia tocado em sua comida, enquanto eu havia comido praticamente tudo e agora sentia fortes indícios de enjôo por meu corpo.

Fitei-o enquanto ele se levantava e levava os pratos vazios até a pia.

— Não, não, não — eu me levantei para alcançá-lo, e pousei minha mão sobre seu antebraço, impedindo-o de continuar. — Você cozinhou, agora eu lavo.

— Ideia melhor — ele disse. — Eu lavo, você seca.

— Não, _eu_ lavo, você seca.

— Toma o pano de pratos, Bella — ele disse, jogando-me o pano úmido sobre a pia, e começou a ensaboar as mãos, lançando-me um olhar de desafio em meio um sorriso divertido.

Suspirei pesadamente e esperei enquanto ele enxaguava o primeiro prato e depois me passava. Cumpri meu trabalho rapidamente, mas não tanto quanto ele. Ele parecia ter muita afinidade com o quesito, "lavador de pratos."

— Ajuda? — ele ofereceu, desligando a pia e virando-se para mim, que fitava os copos e pratos sujos que ainda tinha que secar.

— Não, obrigada — resmunguei, insatisfeita.

Ele gargalhou e veio por trás de mim, inclinando sua cabeça para pousar seu queixo em meu ombro enquanto seus braços envolviam todo o espaço ao meu redor. Ele pôs suas mãos sobre as minhas e, ao invés de acelerar o processo de secagem, apenas o atrasou, fazendo movimentos tão lentos e repetitivos que chegaram a me deixar tonta... assim como seu hálito quente na minha orelha.

— Sabe o que dizem sobre lavar louça? — ele sussurrou em sua voz mais sedutora.

— Não — eu quase gemi, não tendo certeza se minhas pernas trêmulas ainda eram capazes de suportar tanto peso.

— Dizem que é... — ele deixou uma pausa prolongada ali, fazendo-me esperar impacientemente. Com uma última inspirada, ele sussurrou: — Terapêutico.

E eu suspirei, e notei que ele havia parado de mover minhas mãos sobre o prato. Ficamos apenas lá, parados, segurando um pano de pratos áspero e úmido, e um prato já completamente seco entre nossas mãos.

E eu podia senti-lo todo atrás de mim — os músculos do seu abdômen se movimentando colados às minhas costas conforme ele respirava, seu cabeço tão macio e sedoso roçando o meu pescoço e deixando-me arrepiada, seu hálito ainda de encontro à minha orelha, e seus braços apertando-se mais em volta de mim...

O prato caiu ao chão, despedaçando-se, e foi exatamente isso que incitou o que houve depois.

Edward me virou para si, seu rosto tão belo contorcendo-se em uma expressão de... desejo? Suas mãos escorregaram até as minhas coxas e me ergueram para cima, sentando-me no balcão da cozinha. Eu não prestei a mínima atenção no barulho estridente dos outros pratos se espatifando no chão em minha frente — eu nunca poderia me importar! Porque tudo o que eu via era _ele_ — o motivo do meu sofrimento nos últimos dias, o meu verdadeiro pesadelo agora, mas meu verdadeiro sonho de consumo desde que eu havia chegado em Forks, e o único consolo que eu tinha para continuar respirando naquela cidade _verde_ demais, _fria _demais!

Eu só via seus lábios curvilíneos de matar, seu nariz esculpido tão perfeitamente, sua pele macia e deliciosa, seus olhos verdes claros, em um tom tão indeciso e maravilhoso que me fazia duvidar se eram quase azuis ou quase cor de mel. _Tão..._ _lindos... tão... envolventes... tão hipnóticos._ Eu podia me ver naquelas duas esmeraldas brilhantes e o que eu via não era _nada_ comparado ao que eu tinha na minha frente.

Eu quero beijá-lo. _Agora_.

Eu não precisei pronunciar aquelas palavras em voz alta, por mais que eu quisesse ter podido, e eu não me arrependo por não ter dito, pois elas só teriam atrasado o momento que eu tanto queria. O momento pré-beijo, que tantos diziam ser até melhor do que o beijo em si... ah, como eu queria matar aqueles "tantos" e enfiar na cara deles que eles só falavam merda...

Enquanto sentia suas mãos pressionarem as minhas costas, seus braços fortes me envolverem em um aperto de urso, impossível de ser desfeito, eu sentia seus lábios alcançando os meus. O gosto irresistível de sua boca na minha, o ritmo em os seus lábios moldavam os meus lábios, no começo tão lentamente, agora mais rápidos e urgentes... exatamente como eu queria... Eu me precipitei para frente e senti seu corpo vir em minha direção, e senti seu abdômen pressionado fortemente contra o meu, enviando-me para trás, deitando-me sobre a banca da cozinha...

Mais pratos e copos caíram ao chão, mas embora o barulho ecoasse pela cozinha em um volume insuportavelmente alto, eu não poderia _jamais_ parar o que eu estava fazendo para prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa insignificante. Depois eu poderia comprar mais louça... agora eu precisava _dele_, e apenas _dele_!

Suas mãos tão seguras percorriam nervosamente por minhas costas, até acharem o que estavam procurando: a bainha da minha blusa, e começaram a erguê-la.

Não as impedi. Afastei meu corpo do dele pelos dois segundos em que ele precisou arrancar minha blusa, e por mais dois segundos quando ele precisou arrancar a dele, sem nunca afastar nossos rostos.

Suas mãos voltaram às minhas costas e subiram até o feche do sutiã, mas se contiveram ali, apenas brincando com o tecido velho do qual eu só começaria a sentir vergonha mais tarde.

Com as _minhas_ mãos foi outra história. Eu não pude deixá-las paradas em um ponto qualquer em suas costas musculosas quando havia tanto a percorrer, a tocar, a _sentir_ junto a mim. Deixei-as livres para apertar seus ombros, suas costas, até subir de novo e parar em seu cabelo, puxando-o com mais urgência para mim, como se houvesse um meio de ficarmos mais próximos ainda. E devia haver. Oh, por favor, _tem_ que haver!

— Bella — ele distanciou sua boca por um instante da minha para conseguir sussurrar aquilo, e então suas mãos subiram até as minhas e a tiraram de seu cabelo, dando um jeito de afastar seu rosto apenas alguns centímetros, e depois aproximá-lo da minha orelha. — Já é demais, não é mesmo? Já destruímos metade da cozinha...

Eu abri os olhos e primeiramente me deparei com o chão, o que foi um grande choque. Então voltei-me para um Edward risonho e satisfeito, com algo mais ainda boiando em seus olhos.

Ele pôs minhas mãos em minhas costas, prendendo-as lá com uma das mãos dele, e com a outra acariciou meu rosto.

— Você é tão linda... — ele murmurou, pensativo. — Arrumada, um pouco selvagem... — ele riu com a última palavra e depois mordeu os lábios. — Simplesmente magnífica.

Eu balancei a cabeça e acabei notando que estava seminua. E meu rosto queimou. E eu tentei desvencilhar minhas mãos da sua, mas toda a força do mundo não conseguiria. E ele estava certo — eu estava selvagem, descontrolada, o que seja, mas estava simplesmente ofegante, e não conseguia fazer os membros do meu corpo me obedecerem direito.

— Acho que já pode me soltar agora... — eu murmurei, quase implorando.

Ele suspirou e pôs a mão livre na minha nuca, aproximando meu rosto do dele com uma lentidão exagerada. Beijou o meu lábio superior delicadamente, e assim eu me senti derreter.

— Como quiser, querida — ele murmurou em meu rosto, e senti meus braços soltos novamente.

Eu me obriguei a procurar por ar enquanto ainda sentia sua respiração logo abaixo do meu nariz e sua outra mão agora me segurando nas costas.

— Eu acho que... — eu comecei a dizer, mas me perdi ao sentir seu rosto deslizando para outro ponto.

— Sim? — ele disse, roçando seus lábios em minha clavícula nua. — O que você acha?

Então ele começou a me beijar ali, e eu fechei os olhos, tentando me concentrar.

— Eu acho que...

— Hm? — ele riu baixinho e encaminhou seus lábios por meu pescoço, deixando um rastro de fogo atrás.

Eu arfava agora, e não conseguia sequer lembrar meu nome.

— Que você...

— Eu? — ele riu novamente. Seus lábios beijavam delicadamente o meu queixo, aproximando-se lentamente da minha orelha.

Ah, por favor, não... — parte decente.

_Ah, por favor, SIM_ — resto do corpo.

Ponto para resto do corpo.

— Você devia... ir... — eu consegui pronunciar a última palavra com fraqueza, o que não me deixou muito persuasiva.

— Ir... para cá? — ele subiu até a minha orelha e riu um pouquinho lá, deixando-me sem fôlego. —... ou talvez para cá? — ele voltou até o meu lábio superior e ficou respirando ali, deixando seu hálito delicioso adentrar minha boca.

— Esqueça — eu finalmente decidi.

Ele voltou a rir, e afastou seu rosto do meu, apenas para envolver-me em um abraço apertado.

Era a primeira vez em meses que eu sentia calor de verdade emanando de mim.

... e então ele me pegou no colo.

— Como sua babá esta noite — ele disse, outra vez divertido —, sinto que tenho a obrigação de levá-la para cama, Srta. Swan.

Eu o encarei, abismada. Só vinha coisa feia na minha cabeça.

Ele franziu o cenho e balançou a cabeça, repugnado com a minha ideia de "levar para cama".

— Relaxe, Bella. Eu não teria coragem de... — ele se interrompeu me dando um sorriso doce. — Eu te amo, Bella. Não preciso de nada para comprovar isso, agora.

* * *

Ele subiu as escadas com muita facilidade considerando o meu peso sobre seus braços. Chegando ao meu quarto, clicou no interruptor com o ombro e me dirigiu à cama, alojando-me delicadamente sobre os travesseiros. Eu senti a sonolência bater rapidamente e bocejei.

Edward contornou a cama com rapidez e fechou as cortinas, voltando à porta do quarto e fechando-a também. Em seguida desligou a luz. Eu senti um estremecimento com a escuridão repentina — eu não gostava do escuro.

Mas instantes depois senti a cama baixar com seu peso, e sua mão segurou a minha enquanto ele se ajeitava ao meu lado. Ele pegou meu rosto com as mãos suavemente e pousou-o sobre seu ombro, envolvendo meu corpo com seus braços.

Eu virei meu rosto na direção de sua pele e respirei seu aroma delicioso, rindo bobamente.

— O que foi? — Edward perguntou, curioso.

— Você cheira bem — eu disse, sentindo uma ponta de inveja inconsciente na minha voz —, mesmo depois de tudo.

— Tudo? — ele ecoou, confuso.

— Ter ido ao jogo e... bem, o final você sabe.

Eu senti ele assentir na escuridão.

— Eu tenho que confessar que tomei uma rápida ducha enquanto você se arrumava — ele disse. — E passei perfume. Eu não poderia cheirar mal em sua companhia, Bella — não quando você cheira tão deliciosamente bem...

Eu ri.

— Ah, certo — ironia.

Ele respirou profundamente.

— É impressão minha ou você não se autovaloriza?

— Impressão sua — respondi, e então murmurei, sem vontade de deixá-lo escutar: — Não há o que valorizar em mim.

— Eu escutei isso, Bella — ele disse, e sua mão deslizou lentamente pelo meu braço, acalmando-me mais do que eu já estava calma. — E você está enganada, obviamente. Você tem noção de quantos homens notam as suas "qualidades" todos os dias? E tem noção do quão feliz eu fico ao ver como você é completamente indiferente a todos eles? E parece-me agora que não a mim.

— Nunca a você — murmurei, lutando com as pálpebras pesadas. — Quem resistiria a você?

Ele deu sua risada baixa e musical, e eu sorri.

— Você me supervaloriza — ele disse. — Está errada.

— Ah, eu não sou a única a "supervalorizá-lo" — falei. — Agora é a minha vez: você tem noção de quantas mulheres estão caindo aos seus pés todos os dias? A cada sorriso seu direcionado levianamente a alguma delas, mesmo a alguma funcionária, professora... — eu forcei um riso, que saiu um pouco amargo. — Você não parece ter ideia do que é capaz de fazer com seu sorriso.

Ele balançou a cabeça e virou-me para o outro lado, e eu gemi, não suportando ficar sem seu toque. Mas apenas por alguns segundos, pois depois eu o senti novamente, voltando a girar-me para ele, dessa vez nivelando nossos rostos e abraçando-me contra seu corpo de modo que eu não pudesse me soltar — como se eu quisesse...

Eu podia ver seus olhos brilhando na escuridão, e essa ideia quase absurda, mas um tanto possível naquelas circunstâncias, me fez rir.

— Bella bobinha — ele disse com um ar de brincadeira. — Eu não me importo com elas. Se eu sorrir para você, você cairá aos meus pés? Impossível — porque eu já estou aos seus.

Eu sorri novamente, e procurei sua boca com meus lábios, beijando-a e depois apenas deixando a minha lá, sentindo sua respiração...

— Está dormindo? — ele sussurrou, inseguro, minutos depois.

— Não se atreva a se mover — eu rosnei entre dentes, arrancando dele outra de suas maravilhosas e espantosas risadas musicais.

— Jamais — ele prometeu. — Mas Charlie vai voltar...

— Que se dane o meu pai — eu rosnei novamente. — Só não vá... — transformou-se quase em um gemido.

Eu o senti sorrir na escuridão.

— Eu não vou. Prometo. Apenas durma, Bella adormecida. Durma, e eu estarei aqui de novo pela manhã, esperando-a...

* * *

**Oook, então confesso que roubei uma cena de **_**Hush Hush**_**, mas aquela mulher criou um bad-boy tão perfeitamente lindo e tarado SUAUASHUAHUS não tarado, só... apaixonado. Sei lá. Whatever.**

**Link para **_**You Belong With Me **_**no Orkut: http ://www. orkut ./ Main#CommMsgs?cmm=31734047&tid=5417052683540972281&na=1&nst=1 - **eliminem espaços :*

**Link para tradução de **_**Hush Hush **_**(que eu SUPER recomendo): http: //www. orkut . /Main#CommMsgs?cmm=93735629&tid=5379204070158491789 – **eliminem espaços :*

**Já me voi, e vai demorar um pouco o último cap., mas vai ter epílogo, ok bjs :***

PS: Não sabia que acompanhava por aqui, Kel ^^ – by Ana.


	14. Sozinha não mais

**Oooi, gente. Desculpem-me por tê-los abandonado por tanto tempo. Fiquei sem internet quando viajei para Fortaleza no comecinho de janeiro. =/ Mas, enfim, está aqui o último capítulo da fic. E depois virá o epílogo =D e aí acabou a fic D= cry**

**Este cap. é especialmente Emmelie, e eu espero que gostem de lê-lo como gostei de escrevê-lo ^^**

_**J.C.**_

**Gente, seguinte: não sei quem eu respondi e quem não respondi com relação às reviews D= E pra não demorar mais só quero dizer uma coisa pra todo mundo que comenta e lê e suportar meu atraso:**

_Muitiíssimo obrigada a todos que acompanharam a fic. Foi muito importante para mim, inclusive porque eu quase nunca termino de escrever algo, porque sempre sinto que ninguém vai se interessar a ler, mas vocês foram __demais__. Obrigada :)_

— **Capítulo 14 —**

**Sozinha não mais**

_I haven'__t seen [your smile]_

_In a while_

_Since [he] brought you down_

_(Taylor Swift, You Belong With Me)_

**Rosalie's POV**

— Onde ele está? — aproximei-me de Emmett e sacudi-o pelos ombros.

— Ei, ei, ei — ele disse, livrando-se das minhas mãos. — Relaxe, Rose. Ele está bem.

— _Onde_ ele está — demandei entredentes.

Emmett e Jasper se entreolharam, hesitantes. Estavam imundos, acabando de voltar da rua, aparentemente. O segundo tempo do jogo começaria dentro de alguns minutos e Edward ainda não havia aparecido.

Alice tocou meu ombro, lançando-me um olhar calmo.

— Emmett — ela disse, séria, sem olhá-lo —, onde está o nosso irmão?

— Em casa — o grandalhão deu de ombros.

Olhei para Alice, olhos arregalados.

— _Alice_ — sibilei —, se Emmett estiver _brincando com a minha cara_...

— Ok, ok, entendi — ela foi até ele, afastando-o de mim, e começou a sussurrar rapidamente em seu ouvido, a expressão sempre séria.

Voltei-me para Jasper, enquanto isso.

— Jazz...

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Não sei de nada.

— Sabe. Ah, se sabe.

Ele levantou os ombros.

— Rose, Carlisle o chamou...

— Edward está em casa — Alice voltou-se para nós, a expressão determinada. — E, não, Rose, você não vai para lá ainda. Continue com o seu trabalho aqui. Eu vou ver como estão as coisas.

Balancei a cabeça imediatamente, seguindo Alice, que ia em direção ao jipe de Emmett no estacionamento.

— Não, eu quero ir. Por favor.

— Você fica aqui — ela olhou dentro dos meus olhos ao dizer aquelas palavras, pronunciando-as lentamente. — Eu prometo que ligo quando chegar lá. Tchau, meninos — acenou com a cabeça para Emmett e Jasper e entrou no carro.

**Alice's POV**

— Edward, eu-vou-arrancar-a-sua-cabecinha-off — sibilei furiosamente ao telefone.

No toque seguinte ele atendeu.

— Onde _diabos_ você está? — ataquei. — E não venha responder "hospital" porque eu já liguei para papai e ele disse não ver você desde hoje de manhã.

Eu o ouvi suspirar profundamente do outro lado.

— É complicado.

— Complicado uma ova. Jasper e Emmett acabaram de voltar da rua. Sabe como é ver o seu namorado imundo e com o queixo roxo por causa de alguma pancada que levou numa briga de rua?! E o carro some. O que você fez?

Ele não respondeu. Esperei a resposta pacientemente, aumentando a velocidade.

— Edward...

— Onde você está? — ele me interrompeu.

Suspirei.

— No jipe de Emmett. Estou indo para casa agora. Você está em casa?

— Estou. Conto tudo quando você chegar. — ele desligou.

Minutos depois eu estacionava o carro na garagem e corria até a porta de tela dos fundos, destrancando-a rapidamente e seguindo pelas escadas. O corredor estava escuro, exceto pela iluminação que vinha debaixo da porta encostada do quarto de Edward.

Eu a abri, impaciente.

— Ok, agora...

Ah, meu Deus.

— Você está ficando _louco_?! — gritei para ele, e ele tampou minha boca com sua mão.

— Shhhhh... tente não acordá-la, por favor. — pediu em um sussurro, e me guiou para fora do quarto.

Bella estava deitada inconsciente na cama de Edward, coberta por um lençol até o pescoço. Ele abaixara a iluminação e ligara o aquecedor, de modo que o clima em seu quarto estava super agradável.

Assim que voltamos ao corredor, ele encostou a porta do quarto e virou-se para mim.

— Eu sei o que deve estar pensando, e está absolutamente certa, mas precisa compreender...

— Você trouxe Isabella Swan para casa _desacordada_? — minha voz não passou de um gemido.

— É, eu sei, imprudente...

— _Errado, antiético, imbecilidade _— completei acidamente.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

— Certo, isso também. Mas, enfim, tente entender: ela estava sozinha na rua... e foi atacada. O que eu poderia fazer? Eu a salvei e a trouxe para casa.

— Para a _sua_ casa! — eu o corrigi. — Espera, _atacada_, o quê?

Ele assentiu.

— Atacada. E você poderia ter impedido isso tudo, senhorita fada. — ele estreitou os olhos.

Suspirei pesadamente.

— É, eu poderia, sim.

— Mas não impediu.

— Não, eu não... Edward, você sabe que não vai me fazer sentir culpada. Por que não a levou até Carlisle? Ele teria cuidado dela perfeitamente...

— Eu não sei... — ele sacudiu a cabeça. — Algo me fez trazê-la para cá...

Revirei os olhos.

— Isso não é amor, Edward, acredite em mim. Isso é quase obsessão.

Eu não poderia dizer aquilo. É claro que meu irmão era louco pela nossa vizinha. Sempre havia aquele brilho inesperado em seus olhos. Era, sim, amor, desde o começo. Mas agora... eu me sentia no musical _O Fantasma da Ópera_, e isso não era nada bom.

— Edward — toquei seu rosto. — Olhe aqui. Você vai levá-la para casa, acordada ou não. Entendeu? E depois vai contar tudo a Rose. Ela está se matando na escola. Não faz a mínima ideia de onde você está. Se não quer mais ficar com ela, acabe logo com isso. Já chega.

**Rosalie's POV**

— Então onde ele está? — eu perguntei, ignorando os olhares impacientes das outras líderes de torcida no meio do jogo.

— Está aqui comigo — Alice respondeu. — Em casa. Já estou voltando, Rose, na verdade. Te vejo daqui a pouco.

— Espera!

A nossa escola marcou outro ponto. Eu estava ocupada demais para prestar atenção. As outras líderes viraram-se para a nossa torcida e fizeram os passos de comemoração, exatamente como havíamos ensaiado. Eu não me importei. Segurei o celular com raiva em uma mão e saí da arquibancada, caminhando nervosa até o estacionamento.

Até que lembrei que não havia trazido o meu carro.

— Droga.

— Rose! — ouvi uma voz familiar atrás de mim, seguida de passos correndo. — Rose.

Virei-me para encarar Emmett, suado, ofegante, alguns passos atrás de mim.

— Oi — ele deu um meio sorriso. — Você está bem?

Fiz uma careta.

— Eu _pareço_ bem? _Não. _Não estou bem, Emmett. Portanto me deixe em paz.

Dei as costas e continuei andando, mas ainda pude ouvir sua respiração rápida e seus passos pesados atrás de mim, seguindo-me. Respirei profundamente.

— Emmett, me deixa _em paz_.

— Não.

Aquela resposta negativa me fez parar e encarar a grama sob meus pés. Outro "não". Sempre um "não". Sempre. De qualquer um. Qualquer um que eu quisesse. Um "não."

_Não._

Respirei outra tragada de ar e senti as lágrimas encherem meus olhos, nublando minha vista, conturbando-a. Senti um pequeno ardor no nariz e soube que era tarde demais para não chorar. Eu já prendia aquele choro há tempo demais. Por que não me aliviar um pouco?

Meus joelhos bateram no chão, e eu não senti dor física alguma. Tudo dentro de mim. Tudo me preenchendo, me entupindo, sem nunca sair.

— Rose...

A voz de Emmett estava triste e ressentida, assim como o meu interior. Triste demais. Mas de alguma forma me acalmou. Me ajudou a sentir o chão debaixo de mim. Me ajudou a sentir que eu não havia despencado de um alçapão, afinal.

Mas por que o meu mundo desabava, então?

— Rose, não chore... por favor — ele estava ao meu lado, uma mão sob o meu queixo, erguendo meu rosto para que eu pudesse encarar o dele. Tão perto...

— Emmett, saia daqui — choraminguei, quase um gemido, e deixei-me cair em seus braços, pousando minha cabeça em seu ombro.

Chorei.

Porque há tempos já estava infeliz. Ao lado de Edward, eu estava infeliz. Com tantos "nãos", tantas respostas negativas, tantas mágoas. Magoa quando se é indesejada. Quando se é ignorada. Tudo magoa. E ninguém nunca percebe.

— Você não está sozinha — eu ouvi Emmett sussurrar, em uma voz quente, calmante. — Eu estou aqui. Sempre estive.

**Jasper's POV**

— Finalmente — eu a abracei, beijando o topo de sua cabeça carinhosamente. Alice sorriu e se aconchegou em meus braços.

— Edward está bem — ouvi-a sussurrar. — E Bella está com ele.

Eu assenti.

— Eu sei.

Ouvi-a soltar uma risada baixa.

— E por que não me contou?

— Seu irmão pediu para que eu não contasse. Sou bom em guardar segredos.

Ela assentiu e me soltou para me olhar.

— E onde estão os outros dois?

— Não quis incomodá-los — dei de ombros. — Foram para casa na minha moto há poucos minutos.

Alice deu um sorriso malicioso.

— Juntos?

Assenti.

— Juntos.

Ela suspirou e jogou seu braço pelo meu ombro, enquanto eu a segurava pela cintura. Caminhamos juntos de volta ao jipe, em meio à multidão de alunos que comemorava o fim do jogo.

Abri a porta para Alice e sentei-me no motorista.

— Nós ganhamos — comentei.

Ela riu.

— Que surpresa. E eu me acho.

Dei de ombros e a beijei. Fazia tempo que eu não a beijava. Ficar sem beijá-la por duas horas era demais para mim.

**Rosalie's POV**

— Não tem ninguém em casa? — perguntei, hesitante.

Emmett assentiu com um sorriso torto e estacionou a moto no meio-fio em frente à casa. Na casa de Isabella, ao lado, as luzes da cozinha estavam acesas, e ouviu-se um barulho de vidro se espedaçando.

— Ai, meu Deus — virei-me para Emmett. — Ouviu isso?

Ele deu de ombros e me tirou da moto.

— Relaxa. Edward e Bella devem estar tendo uma noite e tanto. — soltou uma gargalhada estrondosa e eu senti um arrepio, algo que eu nunca havia sentido antes perto de alguém... como um nervosismo estranho. E de repente imaginei como seria beijar Emmett. Como seria sentir a pressão de seus braços fortes ao meu redor, abraçando-me fortemente.

E o arrepio voltou.

Desviei o rosto e comecei a caminhar em direção à porta da frente, sentindo o corpo de Emmett atrás de mim, como uma corrente de energia ligando nós dois. Aquele pensamento me fez sentir-me segura.

Ele tinha razão. Eu não estava mais sozinha. Há bastante tempo eu não estou mais. Com Emmett eu não me sentiria sozinha.

Ele fechou a porta da casa e virou-se para mim. Vendo seu rosto de repente tão concentrado e seu corpo tão próximo ao meu, o pensamento de como seria beijá-lo invadiu minha mente mais uma vez, mais poderoso do que antes.

Eu inclinei minha cabeça em direção à dele, sentindo suas mãos subindo pelos meus braços, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passavam, uma onda de eletricidade extasiante.

Um nervosismo brotou na boca do meu estômago, mas sumiu ao contato de nossos lábios, os seus tão doces aos meus, tão delicados e gentis. E de repente urgentes, rápidos, um sabor delicioso invadindo minha boca e fazendo-me relaxar em seus braços, cobrindo todos os meus sentidos.

De repente eu precisava dele. Não apenas para esquecer meus problemas, para não me sentir mais sozinha, mas porque era _necessário_. Eu _precisava_ dele, de seu corpo colado ao meu, de seus lábios colados ao meu, do aroma delicioso de sua pele, de suas mãos juntando-me a ele. Eu precisava sentir cada centímetro de seu corpo, precisava de seu calor, precisava ouvir sua voz, provar seus beijos incomparáveis... eu precisava _dele._ Ficar sem ele era como ser presa debaixo d'água, sem saber como voltar à superfície, sem ter ar para respirar, destinada a morrer sozinha.

— Eu te amo — consegui sussurrar, e contornei seu quadril com minhas pernas, sentindo seus lábios descerem pelo meu pescoço.

— Eu também — ouvi-o sussurrar próximo ao meu ouvido, e mais fogo e eletricidade me preencheram.

— Prometa que não vai sumir — pedi. — Prometa que não vai me abandonar debaixo d'água.

Ele virou seu rosto para o meu e seus olhos negros me fizeram perder o fôlego.

— Eu prometo.

* * *

**Well, that's it. Imaginem o que quiserem que aconteceu nessa noite AUSHAUSAUHS See ya in epilogue, bbs *--* bjs :***

**JC**


	15. Epílogo

**Estou muito feliz em dizer, people, que consegui terminar uma fic ! Aqui está o epílogo, esperem que gostem, e quero agradecer a todos que acompanharam esta fic, seja desde o começo, seja a partir do final, e espero que eu tenha feito algo bom da minha vida :D**

**Poucas páginas desta vez, e creio que ainda farei um bônus do primeiro dia de aula com Edward e Bella namorando. E, por último, quero agradecer principalmente por ter conseguido 300 reviews com esta fic... muito obrigada, gente *------***

**Amo vocês.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Bjs :***

_**And Edward belongs with Bella, and not with Rosalie.**_

**J.C.**

— **Epílogo —**

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_(You Belong With Me, Taylor Swift)_

**Bella's POV**

— Edward? — eu rolei na cama, jogando minha mão sobre o lugar onde deveria estar seu corpo. Soltei um gemido baixo ao tatear o colchão vazio com as pontas dos dedos.

Com um esforço muito maior do que deveria ser, sentei-me na cama e encarei o quarto vazio, uma pequena brecha de iluminação atravessando as cortinas roxas da janela.

Quarto vazio. _Vazio_.

A ideia de o dia anterior ter sido apenas um sonho me fez sentir uma ponta de náusea na boca do estômago, fazendo-me soltar outro gemido baixo. Como eu poderia ter tamanha imaginação depois de tudo?

Do andar de baixo, o apito da torradeira me fez dar um salto. Lancei um olhar rápido para o relógio. Oito e meia. Charlie em casa em um sábado de manhã?

— Pai? — eu o chamei, dirigindo-me para as escadas. — Pai, o que o senhor...

— Bom dia — Edward disse, sorrindo para mim da cozinha. Seus olhos verdes analisaram meu rosto intensamente, brilhantes, e por fim pareceram sorrir para mim. Meu rosto esquentou. — Acho que você é a única garota que acorda bonita mesmo sem precisar se maquiar.

Meu rosto esquentou mais.

— O que... o que você está fazendo aqui? — consegui perguntar, sentindo meu corpo incapaz de se mexer no topo da escadaria.

— Café da manhã — ele deu de ombros. — Espero que esteja com fome.

— Eu... — eu _realmente_ não sabia o que responder. E a única coisa que pude fazer foi começar a descer as escadas após receber outro sorriso torto de Edward, ao qual não havia jeito de resistir.

— E o cardápio de hoje é... — ele deu as costas para mim enquanto eu me sentava à mesa. — Panquecas, torradas e ovos, é claro. — ele deixou uma bandeja no centro da mesa e a empurrou em minha direção.

Eu olhei analiticamente para a comida. Eu não havia notado que estava com fome até sentir o delicioso cheiro emanando dela. Ergui os olhos para os de Edward antes de pegar a colher e começar a comer, sem ao menos prestar atenção no gosto. Como ele poderia ser tão bonito? Como ele poderia...

— Edward? — eu disse em voz baixa, hesitante.

— Sim?

— O que aconteceu ontem à noite?

No momento em que aquelas palavras escaparam da minha boca, eu me arrependi completamente. Porque não havia _nada_ no mundo que justificasse o fato de eu estar fazendo aquela pergunta, como se não fosse nada demais. Eu não me lembrava de praticamente nada, então...

Eu balancei a cabeça e desviei os olhos imediatamente. Ai, como eu queria me matar.

— Bella — Edward disse, e eu não pude desvendar o tom de sua voz. — Bella, olhe para mim.

Um pedido ao qual eu não poderia obedecer.

— Bella...

Eu ergui os olhos levemente. Sua expressão estava séria, mas seus olhos emanavam calor.

— Não precisa se preocupar com isso — ele disse calmamente. — Não aconteceu nada.

Eu desviei o olhar novamente. Como eu era... _estúpida_.

— Desculpa — falei baixinho, partindo o ovo frito com a colher. — Eu sou muito... idiota. Eu estava...

— Bom dia! — Emmett acenou da janela da cozinha, seu rosto sorridente. — Edward, pode mandar mais ovos, por favor?

Edward acenou de volta e deu de ombros para mim, levantando-se.

— Emmett, o que você está fazendo na minha _janela_? — eu perguntei inutilmente.

— Eu senti o cheiro de café da manhã e resolvi dar uma passada... Ah, valeu — ele abriu o vidro da janela para pegar o prato que Edward estava entregando. — Enfim, eu não sei cozinhar, e Rose está com fome, então...

— Rosalie? — eu me levantei, alerta. — Rosalie está _com você_?

— Alice dormiu na casa de Jasper e Carlisle e Esme saíram cedo. Então apenas nós... aaah — ele sorriu quando a compreensão clareou seu rosto. — É, pois é, coincidência, não é? Bom café para vocês, pombinhos — em seguida ele desapareceu, fechando o vidro da janela.

— Pelo menos ele vai esquecer a caixa de insetinhos — Edward deu de ombros, sentando-se novamente à mesa e me fitando. Mas antes que eu pudesse falar mais qualquer outra coisa, ele disse: — Bem, digamos que Emmett ofereceu uma carona a Rosalie ontem à noite depois que nós saímos... — ele deu de ombros mais uma vez.

Eu suspirei, deixando-me cair sobre a cadeira novamente, pasma.

— Bem... isso é novo.

Ele sorriu, assentindo.

— Sem dúvida.

Eu mordi os lábios.

— Então, como vai ser? Quero dizer, eles estão namorando e não vai ser estranho, você sabe, você vendo Rosalie todos os dias com Emmett e não com você mesmo...?

— Rosalie não importa mais para mim, Bella — ele disse com convicção, inclinando-se em minha direção e nivelando nossos rostos. — Como amiga e namorada do meu irmão, sim. Mas do jeito que _você_ importa... jamais. Carlisle e Esme estavam planejando para mim um intercâmbio na Europa para o próximo ano. Mas eu não quero ir. Eu já passei tempo demais desejando ficar com você, Bella. Se eu for para a Europa, estaremos separados de novo. — ele se aproximou mais. — _Você_, e apenas você, é o que me prende a este lugar, Isabella Swan. Se eu ainda estivesse com Rosalie, eu talvez não pensasse duas vezes. Mas agora você está aqui. Você está comigo. E eu não irei perdê-la de novo. Não de novo.

Ele contornou a mesa para me abraçar, aconchegando-me em seu peito. Senti seus lábios em meu cabelo, descendo até minha orelha.

— Eu te amo, Bella. Eu sou seu agora.

— E eu sou sua— eu sussurrei contra seu peito, aspirando seu cheiro extasiante.

**Edward's POV**

Eu trouxe seus lábios aos meus e a senti estremecer ao mínimo toque.

_Você pertence ao meu lado._

**Amo vocês :***

**J.C.**


	16. Bônus

**And at last, o bônus. ****Em terceira pessoa, para ficar diferente, e espero que gostem :D**

**Foram muito importantes as opiniões, comentários e críticas de todos vocês, gente, muito obrigada mesmo *--***

**Me voy ahora, após meses com esta fic, e espero que gostem das outras *---***

**Love Story, Curse, Toxic , vocês são as próximas *--***

**Bjs, e muito obrigada, love you all =***

**Nena****, prometi uma dedicatória adequada a você, mas como não tenho ideias do que escrever aqui e tenho que fazer uma redação para Das Dores, quero que saiba que todo o apoio que você me dá em qualquer coisa que eu escrevo (livros, fics...) me ajuda **_**muito**_**, você não tem noção. Minha best, minha tudo, desculpa por não terminar a história do Robert e da Natalie =/ e por não terminar o resto SAUHSUHASUH Algum dia ainda dedico um livro a você =D (**contanto que você o compre...**) Ah, e desculpa por bater nas suas costas doídas do Carnaval e tentar esticar teu braço. USHASHUA Mesmo *---* Te amo, bb, conta comigo pra tudo !**

**J.C.**

**(ps: **adoro nossas brigas idiotas todo o santo dia SUHASUAUH te amo :***)**

— **Bônus** —

**Thank you, Taylor**** S.**

O Volvo prateado avançou dentro do estacionamento, parando ao lado da entrada da escola.

A loura exuberante saía do carro ao lado, um monstruoso Jipe, de onde um homem alto, cabelos negros curtos, saía do motorista com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Ele passou o braço ao redor da cintura da loura, como para mostrar a todos que estavam definitivamente juntos.

O carro do outro lado do Volvo era um Porsche amarelo-queimado, de onde um casal já há muito conhecido saía de mãos dadas, enviando olhares silenciosos e apaixonados um para o outro, como se ninguém mais existisse, apenas os dois.

A morena baixa de cabelos repicados olhou para o namorado louro aparentemente irmão da loura exuberante, e passou as costas da mão por seu rosto em frente às portas-duplas da entrada da escola.

A porta do Volvo se abriu e os dois casais se voltaram para o próximo que saía.

Alguns olhares surpresos, olhos esbugalhados, bocas entreabertas, gritinhos de insatisfação.

O homem de cabelos cor de bronze e olhos verdes saiu do motorista e rapidamente contornou o carro para abrir a porta para sua parceira, uma morena de cabelos encaracolados e grandes olhos cor de chocolate.

O olhar que ele dava a ela era de mais pura satisfação. Como o segundo casal, era como se ninguém mais estivesse ali, como se ninguém mais valesse a pena existir perto da garota. Como se a garota fosse a pessoa simplesmente mais importante do mundo.

Abaixando-se na direção dela, tocou-lhe os lábios levemente, sorrindo ao sentir a pele pálida da garota enrubescer. Subiu as mãos pelas costas dela, trazendo-a para mais perto de si.

Enfim, encostou a testa na dela e encarou seus olhos profundamente, mandando uma mensagem que a todos era desconhecida. Algo diferente, apaixonado. Não parecia um simples namoro exibicionista, algo que duraria até a formatura e pronto. Parecia... definitivo. Como se ele não fosse deixá-la só pelo resto de sua vida.

Postou-se ao lado dela, uma mão firmemente em sua cintura, na posição de quem iria se atirar na frente de uma bala para proteger a amada. Não tirava os olhos dela enquanto entravam na escola, assim como ela não o fazia, também.

Nenhum sorriso, nenhum beijo mais longo, havia algo mais forte do que simples exibições. Apenas o olhar que um mandava para o outro era forte demais, apaixonado demais. As personificações do amor eterno.

Se a garota pensava que o amava mais do que ele a amava, estava completamente enganada. Se o garoto pensava que a amava mais do que ela o amava, também estava errado. Afinal, o amor infinito não pode ser medido.

_The End._

**Beijos**

_**J.C.**_


	17. Oscar de Fanfics

**Helloooo, peeeople *--* É tãão bom estar de volta :D Eu sei que to demorando a postar o novo cap. de Love Story, mas é que eu to sem ideias para terminá-lo... um spoiler: Bella e Edward no Volvo durante 3 horas.. hihihi por isso deu branco ¬**

**Enfiim, estou aqui para falar de outra coisa :D O Oscar de Fanfics :D:D**

**Yeep, You Belong With Me foi chamada para a categoria "Melhor fanfic incompleta, com Lemons – universo alternativo: Bella e Edward", embora ela já esteja completa... mas quem sabe né... uma segunda temporada com poucos caps.. hihi**

**Anyways, pleease, people, votem na nossa fanfic *----* fiquei tão feliz quando recebi a mensagem, já mandei todas as minhas amigas votarem :D faltam vocês :D vamos láá, gente, vamos vencer isso ! Aproveitem e votem na outra You Belong With Me, em melhor song-fic (só pra homenagear a Taylor SAUSHAUS).**

**Briigada, e aí vão os liinks : **_(tirem os espaços)_

Link do perfil das meninas do Oscar: http: // www. fanfiction. net /u/ 1197 490/

Link da enquete da categoria **Melhor Fanfic Incompleta, com lemons - universo alternativo: Bella e Edward**: http : // www. enquetes . com . br / popenquete. asp? id=909109

**Agradecimentos a todos vocês , people, meus amores, por terem visto algo bom nesta humilde fanfic *--***

XOXO **J.C.**

(ps: nunca mais vi Gossip Girl. alguém sabe se a Hilary Duff saiu? Bjjs :*)


End file.
